


В Поясе Дрейка не бывает снега

by Lalaby, vera_nic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Racial Segregation, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Коннор подписал сам себе смертный приговор и вынужден бежать с планеты. Его единственный шанс покинуть Объединенную Землю — контракт сервиса межгалактических знакомств Стардейт. Вот только его потенциальный идеальный партнер — темнокожий инженер Маркус с далекого Иерихона. В мире, где расы не пересекаются уже пару сотен лет, это может стать проблемой.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 12





	1. Глоссарий к тексту с используемыми в нем терминами и понятиями

МСМ – аббревиатура, означающая мужчин, предпочитающих иметь сексуальные контакты с мужчинами

t-универсал – мужчина, получающий больше удовольствия от «активной» роли, но тем не менее, являющийся универсалом

b-универсал – мужчина, получающий больше удовольствия от «пассивной» роли, но тем не менее, являющийся универсалом

M-баланс – психическая устойчивость в стрессовых ситуациях

Значение S-волн по шкале Кинси-Бролина – зашифрованный код психического, физического, эмоционального и сексуального отклика на определенные раздражители

Шкала Кинси-Бролина – универсальная система определения психической, физической, эмоциональной и сексуальной совместимости, разработанная в 2210 году ученым Джоном Бролином. Он впервые применил для этого нейроинтегральные схемы, вживленные в человеческий мозг. Система была названа в честь американского биолога XX века, считавшегося «отцом сексуальной революции»

Глобалнет – межгалактическая система объединенных сетей

Глобал банк – к 2180 году самая крупная межгалактическая финансово-кредитная организация с филиалами на всех обитаемых планетах Млечного Пути

Пояс Дрейка – открытое в 2110 году скопление планет в Галактике Треугольника

s-контракт – соглашение между партнерами, заключенное на определенный срок, включающее в себя правила сексуального поведения, ограничения допустимых сексуальных практик и прочее

Проекция – любое 5D-видео и статическое изображение, транслируемое с помощью модулятора

5D-рендер – специальное устройство, позволяющее считывать, обрабатывать и передавать на модулятор объемное изображение, звук, тактильность и запах

Нейрочип – нейроинтегральная схема, вживленная в человеческий мозг

Квадро – четырехколесное транспортное средство, используемое в труднопроходимых местах

Pap-книга – печатная продукция в виде переплетенных вместе бумажных листов, вышла из употребления в начале XXII века

Порноскрипты – 5D-видео, с запечатленными на нем порнографическими сценами

Маглев-скипы – подъемные платформы для транспортировки полезных ископаемых из недр планеты, использующие силу электромагнитного поля

g-пад – глобалнет-планшет, выпускаемый корпорацией Apple с 2146 года

Протеиновый генератор – пищевое устройство, позволяющее приготовить различные блюда из искусственного белка

Тириум-310 – найденный на Марсе в 2051 году редкий элемент, способный создавать искривления пространства

t-двигатель – устройство на межгалактических транспортных средствах, использующих тириум-310

t-прыжок – перемещение в пространстве с использованием энергии t-двигателя

Мультитрос – универсальное устройство с платформой и автоматическим управлением для подъема и спуска на большую глубину

Левипад – транспортная платформа для преодоления небольших расстояний, использующая силу электромагнитного поля

Ноль-зона – эмуляция физического сервера для размещения данных

t-компонент – биоквантовое устройство для расщепления энергии тириума, позволяющее объекту образовать горизонт событий 

Квантовая машина, квиппер – средство вычислительной техники, использующее явления квантовой механики для обработки и передачи данных.


	2. S-контракт

Все, что кажется нам случайностью, на самом деле результат работы тонких вибраций нашей нервной системы. Все процессы и органы в нашем теле имеют свой квантовый эквивалент. С этой точки зрения любовь с первого взгляда – это не что иное как закономерный продукт, созданный нашим сознанием.

Джон Бролин. Из торжественной речи на вручении Нобелевской премии, 2211 год

Имя: Коннор  
Год рождения: 2195  
Раса: WR  
Возраст: 28  
Место рождения: Объединенная Земля  
Место проживания: Объединенная Земля  
Рост: 6ft  
Вес: 170lb  
Пол: XY  
Гендер: M  
Сексуальность: МСМ  
Сексуально-ролевая идентичность: s-тип: b-универсал  
М-баланс: 3 уровень  
Значение S-волн по шкале Кинси-Бролина: gHk00-25c  
Категория соглашения: долгосрочное

Западная Форт-стрит кишела аэрокарами. Двигаясь в несколько рядов между уходящими в небо километровыми башнями, такси оглушительно сигналили. Снизу поток подпирала воздушная трасса для грузовых наземных шаттлов. Сверху плотным слоем клубился смог, закрывая ночное небо. 

Прошла неделя с того дня, как на Коннора объявили охоту. Ищейки Аманды Стерн буквально дышали ему в затылок, перекрывая все возможные пути отхода. Бежать с планеты, но как? Пришвартованный на орбите старлайнер, личный корабль Коннора, сразу отпадал – «Киберлайф» наложила арест на его имущество в ту же секунду, когда он был объявлен вне закона. Во всех доках и портах, включая станции орбитальных такси, его наверняка уже ждали. Сутки, не больше – и его схватят и _утилизируют_ , как и предрекала Аманда. Нужно было торопиться.

Натянув капюшон почти на глаза, Коннор свернул с улицы, пересек темный переулок и нырнул в дверь с тускло горящей неоном надписью «Глобал хаб». 

Хвала космосу, внутри никого не было. Несколько терминалов приветливо подмигивали зеленым значком онлайна, предлагая за пять кредитов в час анонимно побродить по всем уровням глобалнета, даже тем, что были официально запрещены. 

Коннор достал из кармана куртки универсальную не привязанную к айди карту. Он оформил ее три года назад ради своего маленького секретного проекта и тогда же пополнил на тысячу кредитов. Платежи, которые забирал «проект», должны были оставить на балансе около сотни – хватит на одно пассажирское место в какой-нибудь грузовой посудине даже до РА99 в Туманности. Коннор махнул картой мимо v-слота и загрузил в интерфейс базу данных Стардейт. 

Это была единственная возможность покинуть планету, не привлекая внимания вездесущей системы отслеживания. База данных межгалактических знакомств. Было даже обидно, что эта мысль не сама пришла ему в голову.  
Коннор провел два дня в подземной ночлежке в Пайк-Крике. Лежа на полу, накрывшись старым одеялом из полимера, он жевал протеиновые сухари, которые выдавали бездомным здесь же, возле входа в ночлежку, и думал о том, чтобы сдаться. Лучше быстрая смерть, чем голод, грязь и холодящий сердце липкий страх, ставший за эту неделю его постоянным спутником. Вот только будет ли смерть быстрой? 

– Запей, парень! Кто эту дрянь всухомятку глотает? – одетый в лохмотья старик протянул ему грязную бутылку мутного пойла. 

Коннор лишь мотнул головой. Старик пожал плечами и присосался к бутылке сам. С утра все обитатели ночлежки разбрелись на промысел, и они остались тут вдвоем: старик, потому что не мог ходить. Коннор, потому что идти было некуда. Бродяга развлекал его рассказами о своих похождениях, пересыпая речь сальными подробностями. Коннор слушал, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о том, как быстро он пустил под откос свою блестящую биографию. 

– … со всей галактики! Слетались на мой хер, как мотыльки на неон! Сколько их было, у-у! Стардейт, мать его, парень… Я проекции записывал. Как они мне сосали, а… Как я им присовывал в сладкие дырочки. И сам к ним летал. Мне и билет оплачивали, лишь бы поскакать на моем перце. Эх, Стардейт, мать его. Стардейт…

«Стардейт, мать его…» 

На второй день в Пайк-Крике ему едва удалось ускользнуть от двух типов с треугольным значком на лацканах форменных пиджаков. Они вынуждали его принимать поспешные решения и совершать ошибки. В других обстоятельствах он бы одобрительно покивал этой тактике преследования. Еще бы, ведь это _он_ ее разработал. Но в текущей обстановке приходилось мыслить неординарно. 

Стардейт. Хоть что-то в этом насквозь прозрачном мире оставалось приватным. Быстро отфильтровав все анкеты с геолокацией Объединенной Земли, Марсианской колонии и базы «Венера» – слишком близко, слишком опасно, – он с удивлением обнаружил, что вариантов у него не так много. Всего три. 

Коннор рассеянно скользнул взглядом по анкетам. Он не смотрел на изображения, всплывающие рядом с параметрами – ему было все равно, как выглядит тот, кто поможет ему пересидеть несколько месяцев в каком-нибудь отдаленном уголке суперкластера – горячий адвокат по бракоразводным процессам с Гелона или заматерелый коммандер ударного фрегата с Веги. Его интересовала только геолокация. Место, где его не найдет Аманда Стерн.

Две анкеты были краткосрочными – военная станция на орбите Кеплер-62 e. Просто двое морпехов, которые хотели оторваться на увольнительной.

Оставалась одна единственная анкета.

Коннор пробежался по пунктам. Все было почти идеально – крошечная колония на границе Млечного Пути, долгосрочный контракт, соответствие s-типа. Совпадали даже уровни психического баланса. 

Самое важное – грузовая баржа «Ферндейл» отправлялась к Поясу Дрейка из дока D240 ровно через три часа. И – в этом и заключался неординарный план Коннора – контракт Стардейта позволял зарегистрировать себя в качестве груза. Безумная, архаичная, да в конце концов, просто идиотская норма закона. Но именно она гарантировала анонимность межпланетных потрахушек всем, от простых вояк до сенаторов.

Имелась только одна – маленькая, как галактика – проблема: отправитель был вибиаром. Человеком другой расы.

***

Имя: Маркус  
Год рождения: 2191  
Раса: WBR  
Возраст: 32  
Место рождения: Новая Земля  
Место проживания: Иерихон-112  
Рост: 6ft  
Вес: 185lb  
Пол: XY  
Гендер: M  
Сексуальность: МСМ  
Сексуально-ролевая идентичность: s-тип: t-универсал  
M-баланс: 3 уровень  
Значение S-волн по шкале Кинси-Бролина: rWd00-28c  
Категория соглашения: долгосрочное, без возможности покинуть место проживания

Дверь с шипением захлопнулась, сработала система очистки. Войдя в жилой бокс, Маркус снял респиратор – из-за песчаной бури уровень загрязнения в атмосфере не опускался ниже «желтого» уже двенадцать дней. На Иерихоне заканчивался переходный сезон, за которым здесь, в субэкваториальном поясе планеты, наступит зима – долгий период ледяного дождя и темного, как панцирь болотной черепахи, неба. 

За все шесть стандартных лет, которые Маркус провел в этой отдаленной колонии на границе Пояса Дрейка с населением в сто тридцать шесть человек, он видел немало песчаных бурь и ледяных дождей. И почти привык к ним.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на залепленное липким песком круглое окно, он включил протеиновый генератор. «Ферндейл» с запасами продовольствия должен был выйти из подпространства на орбите Иерихона через неделю, так что приходилось довольствоваться безвкусной белковой k-ашей. 

Нейроинтерфейс зарегистрировал входящее сообщение. Набрав в глубокую чашку протеиновой смеси, Маркус сел возле мастер-дисплея в глубине жилого бокса.

Появившийся на экране значок Стардейта подсвечивался красным. Кто-то прислал ответную анкету. 

Желудок сделал маленькое сальто, есть расхотелось. Маркус поставил чашку на заваленный бумажными книгами стол, и, переведя дыхание, открыл входящие.

В последний раз он заключал s-контракт год назад. Его партнером был Джош, техник с «Девианта» – боевого крейсера флотилии Новой Земли. Они с Джошем провели две недели, почти не вылезая из койки. На прощание Джош подарил ему шутливую порнопроекцию с изображением совокупляющихся кроликов и надписью «Лучший трах столетия». По правилам Компании Маркус не имел права покидать Иерихон-112, во всяком случае, до конца трудового соглашения, а найти подходящего сексуального партнера здесь, среди малочисленного персонала тириумного рудника, мощными щупальцами-тоннелями врезавшегося в поверхность планеты, было невозможно по многим причинам. 

Услугами Стардейта Маркус пользовался с тех пор, как заключил десятилетнее соглашение с Компанией. По истечении контракта он смог бы купить небольшое судно и заняться доставкой грузов в Поясе, а может даже вырваться за его пределы. Ему нравилась его работа – он проделал длинный путь, чтобы оказаться здесь, на Иерихоне, но мечты о глубоком космосе преследовали его с самого детства. Он ни разу не бывал за пределами Пояса и видел лишь тяжелые грузовые судна, курсирующие между Новой Землей и Иерихоном. 

За те шесть лет, что его анкета размещалась в базе Стардейта, он получил сотни предложений, завел премиум-аккаунт, чтобы избавиться от надоедливой рекламы, транслируемой прямо в мозг. Но как только потенциальные партнеры выясняли, что он не может покидать планету, их интерес улетучивался, как болотный газ над озерами Новой Земли. Мало кто соглашался тащиться на другой конец кластера даже ради его прекрасных разноцветных глаз. Маркусу пришлось добавить дополнительное условие, и с тех пор предложения поступали редко.

Слушая, как за пределами модуля в воздухе шуршит песок, Маркус в пятый раз перечитывал присланную ему анкету. 

Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за третью строчку. Коннор с Объединенной Земли был виаром – представителем белой расы. 

Маркус никогда в жизни не встречал виаров. Человечество, поначалу не поделив континент, а потом и целую планету, раскололось на расовые популяции и расселилось по разным уголкам Суперкластера Девы, как можно дальше друг от друга, задолго до того, как он родился. 

Новая Земля – карликовая планета в Поясе Дрейка стала родиной для людей с темным цветом кожи – дальних потомков тех, кто жил когда-то на всех континентах Объединенной Земли. Из старых книг, которые Маркус поглощал десятками, он знал, что когда-то на Земле жили YR, люди с желтой кожей. Сто лет назад, построив огромную станцию, они покинули пределы Солнечной системы, и с тех пор о них никто ничего не слышал.

Сам Маркус принадлежал к смешанной расе, условно обозначающейся WBR. Цвет его кожи был темно-бронзовый, и выдавали его только глаза: яркие, с причудливой, редко встречающейся гетерохромией. Он вырос в общине одного из небольших пригородов столицы на Новой Земле и не помнил своих родителей. На бытовом уровне метисация считалась глубоко аморальной, и хотя условно вибиары относились к людям черной расы, их воспринимали как изгоев по ту и другую сторону Пояса. 

Раса определяла все: на каких планетах ты можешь жить, на каких кораблях работать. Никто из виаров в здравом уме не сунулся бы в Пояс Дрейка ни при каких условиях. 

Маркус развернул прилагающуюся к анкете проекцию. 

С проекции на него смотрели внимательные карие глаза. Белую кожу щек как будто присыпали кофейными кристаллами. Темные волосы с упавшей на лоб прядью, экзотические черты лица, выразительные брови, чувственная линия тонких губ. 

Почему этот человек выбрал его? Почему из всей галактики – именно Маркус? Что он надеется найти здесь? Может быть, он не понял, кто такой Маркус или ткнул в анкету наугад, или он чокнутый снежок, решивший пощекотать себе нервы в самом центре пространства, принадлежащего биарам?

Маркус проверил статус s-контракта.

Виар по имени Коннор летел к нему в трюме грузового корабля «Ферндейл», который двенадцать стандартных часов назад вошел в гиперпространство.


	3. Иерихон-112

Корпус тяжелой баржи ощутимо тряхнуло. Грузовой отсек отстыковался и бесшумно ухнул вниз. Вжимаясь в пассажирское кресло, Коннор прикидывал перегрузку. Прежде ему никогда не приходилось путешествовать на грузовиках, только на военных фрегатах и быстрых межпланетных шаттлах. 

Путешествие длиной в неделю, из которой четыре дня корабль провел в гиперпространстве, успело надоесть Коннору до смерти. А свою крошечную каюту без окон он уже готов был поменять на любой, пусть даже самый забытый, уголок галактики. 

Хотя пассажирский отсек в трюме «Ферндейла» был оборудован с некоторым комфортом. Стардейт заботился о своих клиентах. Отгороженное переборками пространство было невелико, но в нем имелось все, что могло понадобиться во время недельного перелета. Никого из членов экипажа Коннор, разумеется, не видел. Вполне возможно, кораблем управляла автоматика. Вряд ли курсирующее от Земли до Пояса грузовое судно имело на борту живую команду одной из рас. 

Вряд ли оно бы вообще курсировало, если бы не Тириум-310 – найденный на Марсе в 2051 году редкий элемент, способный создавать искривления пространства. Благодаря ему стали возможными перелеты на сотни миллионов световых лет всего за несколько дней. Марсианские ресурсы быстро исчерпались, но к тому времени были обнаружены крупные месторождения в Поясе Дрейка, а именно – на ничем не примечательной планете, которой дали имя Иерихон-112.

Месторождение было открыто учеными с Новой Земли, и из-за него едва не развязалась межрасовая война, но стороны в конце концов пришли к соглашению: поскольку планеты в Поясе Дрейка не отличались богатством органических ресурсов, несмотря на применяемые генераторы атмосферы, виары с Объединенной Земли меняли их на тириум. Таким образом сохранялся нейтралитет, и все были довольны. Доставляли тириум на Землю несколько многокилометровых грузовых кораблей, одним из которых и был «Ферндейл».

Когда перегрузка по ощущениям достигла примерно 5G, автономный отсек «Ферндейла» резко сбросил гравитационную тягу, вышел на низкую орбиту, мягко завис, и через несколько минут Коннор почувствовал тяжелый удар посадочных шасси. 

По спине пробежала дрожь, Коннора охватило какое-то тревожное, необъяснимо сладкое предчувствие. 

Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Там, на Земле за ним охотились десятки агентов Киберлайф, он с трудом избежал неминуемой казни, а сейчас он стоит перед выходным шлюзом в каком-то богом забытом мире и замирает от предвкушения увидеть того, кто должен встретить его в доке.

Загорелся зеленый сигнал, на панели возле шлюза вспыхнуло предупреждение о песчаной буре. Коннор вытащил из стеновой ниши перчатки и фильтр-маску. Тонированная, она полностью скрывала его лицо. Это было кстати – ему не хотелось с порога оказаться втянутым в расовый конфликт. Еще неизвестно, как его примет Маркус. Возможно, ему придется вернуться обратно на «Ферндейл» и придумать новый план. Или же в доке его встретят с вилами и горящими факелами. 

Шкала Кинси-Бролина. Вот благодаря чему он получил билет на Иерихон. Инновационная разработка Стардейта, безусловный и непогрешимый, мать его, нейро-Купидон, соединяющий одинокие сердца. Этой разработкой Стардейт в свое время просто похоронил конкурентов. Всего за полгода никому не известный стартап захватил почти весь рынок онлайн-знакомств. Шкала входила в премиальный пакет услуг, и ребята из Стардейт зарабатывали на ней огромные суммы. Настолько огромные, что содержать пару клиентских кают на каждом (каждом!) грузовом судне галактики было для них не проблемой. 

Коннор и думать забыл, что у него был премиум-аккаунт. Да, в Киберлайф дышать спокойно не могли из-за Стардейта – еще бы, целый гигант, анонимными щупальцами опутавший весь Млечный Путь. Копали под них всеми способами. Но Коннор не пользовался аккаунтом, хоть и знал функционал Стардейта, как таблицу умножения. Он рассчитывал на возможности обычного, базового аккаунта: найти подходящую анкету, отправить заявку и молиться, что мэтч увидит и одобрит ее за те три часа, что оставались до старта «Ферндейла». Поэтому, когда увидел на экране золотистый график шкалы, показывающий бешеные 75% совпадения, не поверил глазам. 

Семьдесят пять! Будь Коннор в других условиях, его сердце задрожало бы от самых сладких романтических предчувствий, но в тот момент эти цифры значили только одно: экономию времени. Автоматический мэтчинг. Не нужно ждать подтверждения, он по умолчанию получал возможность встретиться с потенциальным _идеальным партнером_. Еще одна отличительная фишка Стардейта. Уже убирая в карман куртки сгенерированный терминалом посадочный мод-чек на грузовую перевозку самого себя, Коннор подумал, что шкала Кинси-Бролина не учитывает, и никогда не учитывала, фактор расы. Так что вибиар Маркус с богом забытого Иерихона-112 мог дать ему пинка, едва разглядев в нем виара. Несмотря на автомэтч. И был бы прав. 

Шлюзовые створки медленно, с ровным шипением разошлись в стороны, и Коннор впервые увидел небо Иерихона – ржаво-коричневое, с фиолетовым заревом вдали. Он спустился по трапу. В воздухе кружился мелкий песок, больше похожий на пыль.

Местный корабельный док оказался просто большой площадкой в пустыне, дюны которой простирались до самого горизонта. Примерно в миле от него виднелись графитово-серые стены сооружения с круглыми окнами-иллюминаторами. Оно выглядело так, словно его построили из старых пассажирских кораблей. Возможно, так оно и было. 

Из разгружаемого автоматическим погрузчиком трюма потянуло чем-то органическим и сладким. 

Персики. Запах персиков. Такой инородный и внезапный в этом мире цвета грязи, этот аромат едва не сбил Коннора с ног. Неделю он питался однообразной, почти безвкусной консервированной едой – даже премиум-клиенты Стардейта не могли рассчитывать в пути на свежие продукты. Это было слишком уж резким и суровым контрастом по сравнению с тем, к чему он привык в той, прежней жизни. В той жизни он позволял себе забыть о нежном, сочном персике – персике стоимостью в три барреля Тириума-310 – после первого же укуса. Персиков, клубники, томатов и винограда было у него в избытке. Вот только он давно перестал чувствовать их вкус. А сейчас аромат фруктов, едва различимый в пыльной атмосфере ржавой планеты, кружил ему голову. Или дело не в персиках? 

На плечо легла чья-то легкая рука, Коннор обернулся. Невысокая женщина с темной кожей и копной густых черных волос стояла рядом, в ее внимательных глазах была печаль.

– Ты заблудился и что-то ищешь. – Она устало улыбнулась. – Ты... ищешь самого себя. 

Не дождавшись ответа, она медленно побрела в сторону графитовых стен.

Проводив ее взглядом, Коннор оглянулся. От низкого, обтянутого глянцевым полимером ангара к нему шел человек. На нем был респиратор и очки – Коннор не видел его лица, но знал, кто это.

По мнению Стардейта, это был идеальный для Коннора партнер.

Его непринужденная, по-звериному грациозная походка производила странное, завораживающее впечатление. Как будто он шел не по пустыне, под безжалостно сыплющимся отовсюду песком, а скользил по подиуму где-нибудь в Париже, окруженный светом проекций и лучами 5D-рендеров. 

Поверх черных брюк и серого худи на нем был темного цвета плащ, полы которого распахивались от ветра.

Он подошел к Коннору и протянул руку – смугло-бронзовую, с длинными, изящными пальцами. Они чуть заметно дрожали.

– Мое имя Маркус. 

Поправив другой рукой капюшон плаща, словно пытаясь его снять, он опустил голову, потом снова посмотрел на Коннора и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Коннор пытался разглядеть за стеклами защитных очков его глаза, которые поразили его сразу же, едва он взглянул на лицо в анкете, и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Я понимаю, что это опрометчивый поступок, но если ты не дашь согласия, я могу улететь обратно… 

– Ты не получил мое подтверждение? 

Коннор снова посмотрел на протянутую руку.

– Мой нейрочип вышел из строя в гиперпространстве.

– Понятно. – Маркус, кажется, тоже пытался разглядеть лицо Коннора за щитком фильтр-маски. – Да, я согласен, – поспешно добавил он. – Детали и правила мы можем обсудить позже. Добро пожаловать на Иерихон. 

Его голос глухо звучал из-под маски, но в нем слышалась улыбка.

_Я согласен._

Два простых слова, и дрожь, которая колотила Коннора с момента приземления (от гравитации, разумеется, от чего же еще?) вдруг исчезла, и тело расслабилось, наполнившись приятным теплом. Он перевел дыхание и взял руку Маркуса в свою.

– Спасибо.

Маркус кивком указал на графитово-серую постройку:

– Это жилой модуль, можно доехать на квадро, но придется ждать, пока Джеффри прочистит двигатель – он, как всегда, забился песком. Идти всего милю, прогуляемся? Где твой багаж?

– У меня его нет, – пожал плечами Коннор.

– Любишь путешествовать налегке?

– Вроде того.

Спустившись с безлюдной посадочной платформы, на которой все еще трудился киберпогрузчик, теперь загружая в трюм контейнеры с тириумом, они направились в сторону жилого модуля.

– И часто здесь так… пыльно? – спросил Коннор.

Из-под респиратора послышался смешок.

– Еще бывает ледяной дождь. Ты прилетел не в самый удачный туристический сезон.

– Всегда хотелось посетить тириумные рудники, – улыбнулся Коннор.

– Так ты здесь с образовательной целью?

Не замедляя шаг, Маркус повернулся к нему.

– В какой-то степени. – Коннор протер перчаткой визор маски и, понизив голос, добавил: – Надеялся, ты дашь мне пару уроков.

Смех Маркуса оказался удивительным – легким, открытым и искренним.

– Всего лишь пару? – невинным тоном спросил он. 

– Остальные я дам тебе.

Маркус снова рассмеялся:

– Еще посмотрим.

Стены жилого модуля приближались, и теперь его можно было рассмотреть получше. 

Он действительно состоял из элементов межгалактических лайнеров самого разного типа. Нижние уровни представляли собой состыкованные корпуса пассажирских отсеков, на верхних виднелись прозрачные обзорные палубы. Кое-где остались названия и цифры их моделей. В целом конструкция выглядела довольно надежной и эргономичной. Должно быть, ее построили первые колонисты из тех материалов, что были под рукой. Учитывая тот факт, что биары имели на руках главный туз – тириум, который повелевал пространством, это было необъяснимо.

– Какое сейчас время суток? – спросил Коннор, взглянув на фиолетовое зарево над горизонтом.

– Зря смотришь на небо, – усмехнулся Маркус. – На Иерихоне мы живем по стандартному времени Новой Земли. В сутках тридцать часов, сейчас вечер – двадцать шесть часов, семь минут. На что похожа Объединенная Земля? – неожиданно спросил он. – Я много читал о ней и, конечно, видел проекции…

Она похожа на кучу дерьма с розовыми садами и Амандой Стерн.

– Ну… много воды – моря, океаны. Бронзовые пустыни. Синее небо, если его не закрывает смог. Кое-где остались зеленые леса и джунгли. – Коннор замолчал. – Да, синий и зеленый, – добавил он. – Как твои глаза. 

Маркус смущенно хмыкнул.

– Тогда я могу сказать, что Иерихон похож на тебя. Скоро зима, пустыня покроется белым льдом, а небо станет темно-коричневым, почти каштановым. 

Они подошли к вынесенному из конструкции, длинному фюзеляжу с небольшим шлюзом, который, судя по надписи, когда-то открывал грузовой отсек «Квантовых грез».

– Тебе лучше не снимать маску, пока мы не попадем в мой бокс, – сказал Маркус, проведя по панели устаревшей модели замка. – На всякий случай.

– Я понял. 

Коннор сделал прерывистый вдох и вошел в шлюз.

Внутри было тепло и – наконец-то – никакого песка. На входе сработала система очистки, и большая часть пыли, успевшей покрыть Коннора с ног до головы, исчезла в вентиляционном дефлекторе.

За шлюзом, в широком коридоре фюзеляжа «Квантовых грез », который заканчивался дверьми лифтов, им навстречу попалась пара биаров – мужчина лет сорока и парень помоложе. Кивнув Маркусу, они удивленно уставились на Коннора, а может даже обернулись ему вслед, Коннор не стал проверять. Судя по всему, гости к Маркусу прилетают нечасто.

Они миновали коридор, вошли в лифт. Маркус снял очки и маску, стащил с головы капюшон плаща. 

Коннор, взглянув, наконец, в его лицо, потерял дар речи. Проекция в анкете не передавала и сотой доли того, что он видел вживую. Маркус был…

«Просто пуля нахуй», – вспомнился рекламный слоган какого-то ультранавороченного аэроседана класса «люкс». 

– Разочарован? – Маркус широко улыбнулся, и на Иерихоне неожиданно перестали действовать законы гравитации. Еще немного, и Коннор улетит в стратосферу.

К счастью, пискнула панель лифта, он остановился на 12-м уровне.

– Мы почти дома, – подмигнув, сказал Маркус. – Идем.

За дверью оказался еще один коридор с каютами по обе стороны. Должно быть, это был когда-то пассажирский отсек.

Пройдя до конца коридора, Маркус остановился возле каюты, на двери которой висела голографическая табличка: «Бокс 703. Главный инженер тириумодобывающей компании «Блю Спейс. Соединяем пространства».

Дверь каюты автоматически открылась, и они вошли внутрь. Снова сработала система очистки. Коннор огляделся.

Бокс Маркуса оказался довольно просторным помещением, в котором имелся даже кухонный отсек. Его дверь была открыта, и Коннор заметил внутри протеиновый генератор и стоящую на столе одинокую кружку. Наверняка, «Квантовые грезы» когда-то был комфортабельным круизным лайнером, возившем туристов по всему Поясу. Правую стену бокса занимали стеллажи с pap-книгами. Коннор никогда не видел столько бумажных книг. Кто вообще их сейчас читает? В дальнем углу – письменный стол и небольшая проекционная панель старого образца. Перед ней расположилось глубокое анатомическое кресло с нейроприводами. Значит, вот где главный инженер компании «Блю Спейс» подключается к порноскриптам. Рядом со столом на полу Коннор увидел странный предмет – потрепанного игрушечного медведя. Может быть, это какой-то талисман? Аккуратно заправленная, простая двухместная кровать стояла слева. Коннор задержал на ней взгляд. По спине снова пробежал томительный холодок предчувствия.

– Собираешься снять маску?

Маркус успел скинуть плащ и, прислонившись плечом к книжным полкам, выжидающе смотрел на Коннора.

Ах, да. Защитный фильтр. Он был настолько невесомым и прозрачным, что Коннор успел забыть про него.

Наверное, это напоминало стриптиз. Он прикоснулся к защелкам, маска мягко упала ему в ладони. Коннор поднял голову и взглянул Маркусу в глаза.

Маркус смотрел на него молча, и в какой-то момент эта пауза так затянулась, что Коннор захотел уже что-то сделать: глупо пошутить, натянуть обратно маску, спросить, что на ужин… Но тут Маркус оторвался от стеллажей и подошел ближе.

– Хорошо… что ты не снял маску в доке… – сказал он, и голос его был таким хриплым, что Коннор растерялся. 

– Что?.. Почему?..

– Неважно.

Он протянул руку к щеке Коннора.

– Можно потрогать?..

Коннора молча кивнул.

Пальцы Маркуса легко коснулись щеки, осторожно пробежались по ней, скользнули вниз к подбородку. Большой палец едва задел губы.

– Я думал, твоя кожа белая, – медленно произнес он, – а она розовая и гладкая. Как z-ефир.

– Зетфир? – машинально переспросил Коннор и сделал неровный вдох. В боксе становилось слишком жарко. 

– Ну… – Губы Маркуса дрогнули. Они были так близко, так близко. – Знаешь, этот воздушный микс из s-ахара и протеина. 

Мелькнул кончик языка.

О, космос…

– Зефир. – Коннор склонил голову, теперь их губы оказались в дюйме друг от друга. – На Земле его делают из фруктового пюре и яичного белка, – прошептал он.

Он и не предполагал, что кулинарный рецепт в его исполнении может звучать как призыв немедленно перейти от слов к делу. 

Маркус вздрогнул и убрал руку.

– Мы еще не обсудили контракт. – Он отошел к письменному столу. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть и поесть после прыжка через весь суперкластер. Душ вон там, первая дверь, – кивнул он в сторону двух узких дверей сразу за кроватью. – Вторая – комната для… гостей. Она совсем маленькая, но там есть кровать. Если тебе нужно переодеться, в шкафу есть чистая одежда. Грязную кинь в вошер, он в ванной. 

О, да… Грязную одежду. _Видел бы ты мои мысли…_ Ладно, отдохнуть так отдохнуть…

Коннор снял куртку и повесил ее в нишу у входа рядом с плащом Маркуса. Принять душ и правда стоило.

Когда, спустя примерно час (разобраться во времени на этой планете было совершенно невозможно, а нейрочип он вытащил еще на Земле, скрываясь от агентов Аманды) он, в чужих штанах и тишоте, вышел из душа, Маркус все еще сидел за столом и что-то сосредоточенно тайпил. Услышав Коннора, он повернулся и оглядел его.

– А тебе идет. По крайней мере, по росту подходит, – добавил он, усмехнувшись. – Я тоже в душ. Протеиновые s-тейки на столе в… твоей комнате. Завтра пополним запасы органическими продуктами с «Ферндейла». – Он поднялся с кресла. – Спокойной ночи. 

Коннор лежал на узкой койке и пытался заснуть. Слишком много событий за последние недели. Аманда, «Киберлайф», сотни миллионов световых лет, оставшиеся далеко позади. 

И шум воды за тонкой переборкой.

Так близко.

Поднявшись с кровати, Коннор открыл дверь гостевой – окей, своей – комнаты и подошел к книжным полкам. Потрогал шершавые переплеты старинных книг. Названия были незнакомыми. Он взял с полки толстую книгу в плотной темно-красной обложке. Наверное, трудно жить на этой планете, где есть только пыль, лед и тириум. Интересно, сколько времени провел здесь Маркус? Успел ли он прочитать все эти книги? Что они для него значат?

Круглое окно было затенено, каюта освещалась проекцией на потолке – синим небом с зефирными облаками. Коннор вздохнул и коснулся губ пальцем.

Дверь за его спиной открылась. Наверное, он и правда потерялся во времени.

– Извини, я просто… – Он обернулся. – О, космос… 

На Маркусе было только полотенце. Оно еле держалось на бедрах, оголяя развитые косые мышцы живота почти до самого паха. Капли воды медленно стекали по бронзовой коже.

– Я думал, ты уже спишь. – Маркус шагнул ближе. – Послушай, Коннор… Я должен спросить. Лететь сюда было настоящим безумием. Ты сумасшедший?

Коннор поставил книгу обратно на полку. Вопрос стоил куда больше, чем билет сюда.

– Вроде того, – усмехнулся он. – Хочешь отправить меня обратно? Боюсь, уже поздно…

Нахмурившись, Маркус опустил голову и провел ладонью по мокрым волосам.

– Нет, не хочу. Я и сам, наверное, сумасшедший. – Он посмотрел Коннору в глаза. – Шкала Кинси-Бролина, помнишь? Я думал, это все рекламные сказки...

Коннор сделал маленький шаг к нему. Маркус выставил вперед ладони.

– Тебе действительно надо отдохнуть. Завтра – я заканчиваю работу в двадцать один – мы обсудим все детали контракта, условия и правила…

– Обожаю правила, – сказал Коннор и подошел к нему ближе.

– Что, прости?

Капля воды, соскользнув с соска, прочертила извилистый след на груди Маркуса и скрылась в темной дорожке волос на животе. Он замер, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо Коннора. 

– Я говорю, что просто обожаю правила.

Коннор стремительно приблизился, обхватил его влажные плечи, прижался и, почти касаясь губами смуглой скулы, зашептал:

– Мы уже нарушили правила, Маркус… И я… Я сделал это осознанно. – Он провел носом по теплой щеке. – А ты?.. Что двигало тобой? Может, для начала просто переспим? Обещаю быть сладким… – Его ладонь скользнула вниз и легла на твердый член под полотенцем. – Как зефир…

– Коннор… боже… 

– Раздень меня… 

Маркус задыхаясь гладил его по спине, дрожащими руками задирая тишот. Полотенце с него упало, тяжелый член уперся Коннору в бедро.

– Что тебе нравится?.. Как… как ты любишь?.. – выдыхал он, целуя Коннора в щеки, в подбородок, в глаза.

Улыбнувшись, Коннор прошептал ему в ухо:

– Выясни это сам.


	4. Коннор Эйтон

Карандашный грифель оставлял на листе тонкий и ровный след. Маркус довел черту до конца и сдул с бумаги крошки. Три года назад из-за скачка напряжения в системе на корневом сервере сгорели все его наработки по модернизации маглев-скипов. Активированный тириум, который с их помощью поднимали на поверхность из самых глубин планеты, отрицательно влиял на электромагнитное поле в шахтных стволах, тормозя платформы скипов. Маркус придумал, как справиться с этой проблемой, но чертов скачок отбросил его планы на целый год. Теперь он предпочитал дублировать все на бумаге. Бумага вообще надежная вещь. Вот взять хотя бы книги... 

А вот о книгах он подумал зря, в памяти тут же всплыло сегодняшнее утро. Коннор, захватывающе голый, в его кровати – с книгой и стаканом воды. К его библиотеке Коннор присосался так же ненасытно, как к самому Маркусу. Кстати, насчет «присосался» – в штанах было так тесно, что, пожалуй, Маркус не возражал бы, если бы Коннор сейчас повторил то, что он вытворял своим ртом прошлой ночью. И позапрошлой... 

_…Полное, охренительное безумие. Три часа ночи, скоро будильник неумолимо выдернет Маркуса из постели и погонит в шахту, но он и не думает спать… Тело Коннора нависает над ним, белоснежное, как органический s-ахар. Ослепляющее, кажется, даже в темноте. И Маркус подается ему навстречу, со всхлипом насаживаясь на требовательный, жадный член… Как будто не он сам так же жадно входил в Коннора всего полчаса назад, двигался рвано и грубо, сражаясь за каждую секунду до оргазма, оттягивая кайф, чтобы еще и еще обладать этим невероятным телом, сильным и нежным одновременно._

О, господи… Как работать, когда все мысли только об одном? 

Маркус с досадой нажал на карандаш, и кончик стержня сломался, превратив идеальную линию в уродливого червяка.

И связаться с Коннором невозможно из-за поврежденного нейрочипа. 

Нужно просто потерпеть до вечера.

Две недели прошло с тех пор, как он встретил Коннора в доке. Две недели фантастического траха, сна урывками, и абсолютный, ненасытный голод – снова и снова. 

Маркус бросил карандаш и, скомкав испорченную схему, бросил ее в утилизатор. Рабочий стол в его просторном кабинете на минус шестом уровне был завален бумагой, g-падами, вперемешку валялись микропроцессоры и кусочки тестовых сверхпроводников. Он сгреб все это в кучу, потом попытался разложить по ящикам стола, в конце концов забил и оставил все как есть. Следовало подняться в копер и проверить направляющие – Лютер еще два дня назад жаловался на подъемную установку. 

Слишком много времени и сил Маркус вложил в этот тириумный рудник. Вибиар без роду и племени, выросший почти на улице, миксер (так презрительно называли людей смешанной расы) – у него не было практически никаких шансов оказаться здесь, на одном из ведущих предприятий «Блю Спейс». В лучшем случае он мог бы стать сиделкой или чистил бы протеиновые генераторы в какой-нибудь забегаловке в Лаши – столице Новой Земли, где он и вырос. 

Маркус часто задумывался – кем были его родители? Кто из них был виаром? Как они встретились? Любили ли они друг друга? Почему в один холодный осенний день они бросили его, посадив на пороге церкви и оставив ему лишь игрушку? Ему было всего два, и, пока его не обнаружил старый священник, он сидел на крыльце, играя с Тоддом – мягким k-медведем, который умел забавно ходить и разговаривать, и долгое время был для Маркуса единственным другом. Помимо книг – настоящих бумажных книг, пахнувших сладкой пылью и чем-то далеким и несбыточным. Маркус нашел их на чердаке храма, среди праздничных декораций и прочей непонятной утвари. Три коробки, набитые сокровищами. Сколько они тут пролежали? На одной из обложек был странного вида низкорослый виар с огромными мохнатыми ногами, в руке он держал сияющий желтый кружок. За его спиной полыхало похожее на реактор огненно-красное небо. Маркус до этого, а ему было пять или шесть, не держал в руках книг, но отец Пенуик, который оставил его при храме и стал для Маркуса кем-то вроде доброго, но довольно равнодушного дедушки, обучил его чтению. Точнее, разумеется, пению. Вместе со всеми он по воскресеньям пел псалмы и госпелы, не особо вникая в смысл, но поражаясь, как разноцветные закорючки на экране alt-аря превращаются в слова в его голове. 

«Аллилуйя, слава, слава…»

Слава, слава, Аллилуйя. Маленький виар Фродо борется с таким злом, по сравнению с которым плевки в лицо от одноклассников – так, пустяки.

Любовные романы и учебники по астрофизике. Сборники задач и военные драмы. Маркус проглотил их все. Чья это была библиотека? Ни на одной из книг не было сайна, да и как его поставить на бумаге? И он без зазрения совести решил сделать эти книги своими. 

В восемнадцать лет, окончив общественную школу, Маркус решил поступить в университет Лаши. Конечно, миксеров там с порога заворачивали, придумывая самые разные предлоги, но он рискнул. Обманом пробрался на лекцию pro-фессора Беннекера, преподававшего теорию магнитной левитации, и без труда доказал теорему квантовых полей. Обман потом раскрылся, но Беннекер его запомнил и рекомендовал допустить к экзаменам. Руководство не решилось спорить со светилом науки, и в 2209 году, успешно сдав вступительные экзамены, Маркус поступил на первый курс. Единственный миксер за всю историю университета.

Пришлось ему нелегко, у него не было друзей, не было родных – никого. Pro-фессор Беннекер, взявший его под крыло на первых порах, вскоре умер от синдрома Камо – генетической болезни биаров, мутации которой нередко встречались в Поясе и уносили жизни тысяч людей. 

Сейчас, сидя в своем офисе на минус шестом уровне, прямо над шахтным стволом N09, Маркус мог сказать, что гордится собой. Конечно, он не собирался провести на Иерихоне всю жизнь. Иногда, лежа в кровати без сна, он представлял, как скопит на небольшой корабль, может быть, наберет команду и станет наконец свободным. 

Был у него один маленький секрет. Как-то пару лет назад на Иерихон в качестве строительного материала прислали карго-модуль. По сути это оказался пилотируемый контейнер с t-двигателем, старый, но вполне пригодный для небольших перелетов. Маркус понятия не имел, выдержит ли этот модуль t-прыжок. Забрав его под каким-то убедительным предлогом, он привел его в порядок, модернизировал и спрятал в пустыне, подальше от посторонних глаз. По документам он все равно значился обычным строительным материалом, а не летательным средством, и руководство рудника давно забыло о нем. Посудина эта, понятно, мало чем напоминала мечту Маркуса о собственном корабле, но, во всяком случае, это все, что у него было. Маркус даже дал ему название. «Бильбо».

Пару раз он навещал «Бильбо», на всякий случай забил его под завязку водой и провиантом. Осталось только заправить капсулами с тириумом, и «корабль» был готов стартовать с Иерихона хоть завтра. Только «туда» и никаких «обратно».

Поднявшись с кресла, Маркус бросил взгляд на проекционный экран новостного канала «Сол систем», работающий в бесшумном режиме, – этот канал круглосуточно вещал о космических кораблях и новостях в отрасли, собрался уже вызвать лифт, и замер.

С экрана на него смотрел Коннор. Тот самый Коннор, который валяется сейчас голый в его постели с книгой, а может подключился к его коллекции порноскриптов или ест органическую g-рушу, рассматривая пустыню за окном.

В каком-то оцепенении Маркус прибавил громкость. 

– …Коннора Эйтона, двадцативосьмилетнего сотрудника компании «Киберлайф», незаконно покинувшего Объединенную Землю, объявлен межгалактический розыск. Всем лицам, имеющим информацию о его местонахождении, рекомендуется связаться с компанией по указанным сетевым адресам. Напоминаем: за эту информацию компанией объявлена награда – сверхскоростной старлайнер класса хай энд и правовой иммунитет на пять лет в зоне действия Кодекса Альянса Планет.

Коннор Эйтон. 

Маркусу даже в голову не приходило спросить его полное имя. Да и некогда было, честно говоря. Не мог же он между риммингом и минетом поинтересоваться – а как, собственно, твоя фамилия? 

Кто такой Коннор Эйтон, и что он совершил, раз его разыскивают по всем галактикам? 

Зато теперь Маркус понял, что виар с Объединенной Земли делает здесь, на краю Млечного Пути. Он просто прячется. Парень не дурак, нашел единственное место, где его не смогут найти – в самом центре зоны космоса, принадлежащей биарам. И почему бы попутно не потрахаться?

Маркус горько усмехнулся, вспомнив, как замерло сердце, когда Коннор снял маску. Вблизи, теплый и живой, он казался существом из другого мира. Хотя, так оно, пожалуй, и было. И Маркус наивно предпожил, что Коннор, у которого на спине двадцать две родинки, что Коннор, который любит спать на животе, что Коннор, который кончает и стонет «о, космос», действительно прилетел к _нему_?

Подъемная установка 31 неожиданно перестала быть такой важной. Маркус вызвал лифт, поднялся на поверхность и, взяв в гараже квадро, поехал к жилому модулю.

\- Привет. Ты сегодня рано.

Коннор возился с мультикомбайном в кухонном отсеке. Повернув голову, он поправил лямку старого рабочего комбинезона Маркуса из черной грубой ткани. Этот комбинезон Маркус надевал раньше, чтобы спуститься в шахту. На Конноре он сидел мешковато, но это производило неожиданный эффект – рабочая одежда превращалась в какой-то сексуальный фетиш. Может быть потому, что, кроме комбинезона, на Конноре больше ничего не было.

Почему все всегда вертится вокруг секса?

Маркус молча повесил плащ в нишу. 

– Соскучился, – сдержанно сказал он.

– Я приготовил нам ужин.

Оставив комбайн в покое, Коннор достал из вейв-камеры глубокую посуду и поставил ее на стол. 

– Не знал, что тебе нравится униформа.

– Я полон сюрпризов, – беззаботно сообщил Коннор. Лямка снова упала с его плеча. 

– Это правда. 

Маркус мрачно усмехнулся.

– Ты странный. Что-то случилось? 

Коннор осторожно взял кусочек е-ды прямо пальцами и подошел к Маркусу.

Нужно было начать задавать вопросы, но Маркус не знал, какие.

– Ты должен это попробовать, – сказал Коннор и протянул пальцы к его губам. – Протеиндейка, запеченная с органической тыквой.

Есть не хотелось, но i-ндейка пахла вкусно. Маркус потянулся, взял кусочек зубами – Коннор не убрал пальцы, – и Маркус слизал с них соус. 

Глядя ему в глаза, Коннор медленно поднес пальцы к своим губам и так же медленно облизал их.

– Я хочу узнать… как _сильно_ … ты соскучился, – сказал он, растягивая слова. 

Может быть, есть еще время? Совсем немного? Оставить все, как есть. Притвориться, что нет никакого Коннора _Эйтона_. Вернуться назад и, встав из-за стола… _Не смотри на экран!_.. вызвать лифт, подняться к установке и проверить – что, черт возьми, с ней такое?

Коннор уже целовал его. Сначала медленно и осторожно, неспешно раздевая его, подталкивал к кровати, потом все торопливее, настойчивее… 

И Маркус не задает вопросов, ни одного. Его одежда уже на полу, он сам – на кровати, обездвижен, скован, парализован: рот Коннора залепил ему рот, быстрые и жадные пальцы, протанцевав чечетку по животу и паху, ловко ныряют вниз и через мгновение входят в него. Серый потолок над Маркусом взрывается разноцветными искрами, в животе закручивается горячая тугая пружина. Он выгибается дугой и со стоном вцепляется в лямки проклятого комбинезона. Какого хера ты все еще одет, Коннор? 

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? 

Коннор вылизывает его ухо и шею, словно не замечая попыток Маркуса стянуть с него одежду.

Маркус не отвечает. Коннор отрывается от его шеи и нависает над ним. Его глаза теплые, в них так много света. 

– Маркус?

Надо сказать ему. Задать вопрос. Спросить. О том, что было в новостях...

– Ох-х, космос… какой ты горячий внутри. Я так хочу в тебя… – Коннор снова утыкается лицом в его шею и ласкает его пальцами, растягивая, задевая везде так, что Маркус лишь дрожит и стонет в ответ. – Ты… хочешь? 

– Да… господи… конечно, я хочу…

Коннор выдыхает улыбку в его ключицу и быстро отстраняется, одной рукой стаскивая с себя лямки комбинезона и сбивая его на пол ногами. Маркус и моргнуть не успевает, а реактивно быстрый Коннор уже снова над ним, прижимается своей сливочно-белой кожей, сползает вниз и хватает ртом головку члена, влажно и туго скользя губами к основанию. Пальцы его правой руки продолжают нежно долбить зад Маркуса, левая рука требовательно сжимает сосок. У Маркуса темнеет в глазах. В голове, наконец, не остается мыслей. Кроме одной. 

– Коннор. Пожалуйста…

Темная голова отрывается от его паха, Коннор обнимает его за бедра и рывком притягивает к себе. Он входит в него медленно и долго, заполняя собой до предела. Замирает на миг, и тут же берет разбег – он не любит ждать. Маркус тоже. Рука Коннора обхватывает его член, жестко проходясь по всей длине. Пальцы второй руки забираются Маркусу в рот, и он сосет их, постанывая и толкаясь бедрами навстречу бедрам. 

Черт…

_Коннор… э-эЭйт…о-оон… незаконно покинувший… еще, пожалуйста… межгалактический розыск… вот так, сильнее… боже… информация о местонахождении… еще, ну еще же… объявлена награда… я больше не могу… Коннор Эйтон… Объединенная Земля… кончи в меня… о, господи, кончи в меня…_

Они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, их бедра соприкасались.

– Ты знаешь, что за тебя дают корабль?

Голос Маркуса на удивление ровный и спокойный, он и сам не ожидал.

Приподнявшись, Коннор сел и повернулся к нему.

– Правда?

– Ага. Нехреновый такой старлайнер класса хай энд. – Маркус взглянул на него. – Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? 

Лицо Коннора по-прежнему было безмятежным. Выдавали его только глаза. За две недели Маркус слишком хорошо выучил их выражение. Все тепло исчезло из них в одно мгновение. 

– Нет? – пожал плечами Коннор.

– Ты убил кого-то? Хотя нет, кто подарит корабль за банальное убийство. Ты политический преступник? Серийный маньяк? Ты ограбил Глобал банк? Взорвал город? Кто ты? 

Коннор провел ладонью по груди Маркуса, залитой спермой.

– Я тот, кто пять минут назад был в тебе, и ты умолял «еще».

Приподнявшись на локте, Маркус убрал его руку.

– Я видел новости. Ты использовал меня, чтобы сбежать. Я был просто приятным бонусом, правда? – усмехнулся он. – Тебя разыскивают по всем галактикам. Этот старлайнер – награда тому, кто скажет, где ты. И я – единственный, кто это знает. Да? Один-единственный свидетель, Коннор? Когда ты планировал меня убрать?

Коннор молчал. Маркус снова лег и заложил руки за голову. 

– Давай, убей меня. Убери свидетеля. 

Коннор хмыкнул и покачал головой, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. Он поднялся, прошлепал босыми ногами до ниши с одеждой и достал свою – ту, в которой прилетел. 

– Ты куда? 

– Через три часа приземлится грузовой модуль «Стрэдфорда», я подожду снаружи.

Маркус растерянно повел головой и тут же нахмурился.

– Ты следишь за расписанием транспорта? Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? Ты же...

– «Стрэдфорд» должен привезти специи. Я обещал приготовить тебе карри.

Обещал. Он обещал приготовить ему это чертово k-арри. 

Сука, почему это происходит с ним? С ними?

– И куда ты полетишь? Твое лицо на всех частотах. – Маркус сел в кровати. – Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

Натягивая штаны, Коннор повернулся к нему.

– Поговорить? Тебе нужны слова? Хорошо. – Он помолчал мгновение. – Извини, Маркус. Я действительно использовал, но не тебя, а свою единственную возможность улететь с Объединенной Земли. 

– Но как ты обманул алгоритмы Стардейта? Это же невозможно. 

– Я не обманывал. 

– В смысле? Ты же сам говоришь… 

– S-контракт Стардейта был моей единственной возможностью покинуть Объединенную Землю. 

– В статусе груза…

– Да. 

– И ты… искал мэтч в анкетах… Новой Земли?.. 

– Не только, но…

– Это же гениальная идея. Ты чертов гений.

Коннор покачал головой, застегивая манжеты куртки. 

– Ничуть. У меня было очень мало времени и очень мало шансов. За мной велась погоня. 

– Но все сработало. 

– Благодаря тебе, Маркус. 

– В смысле?

Он слез с кровати, достал с полки флакон с санитайзером, очистил руки и торс, потом натянул штаны. 

– Синхронизация базы интергалактика в Стардейте идет с задержкой в двадцать минут. Сам знаешь, почему. 

– Знаю, что есть дилэй, но о причинах не задумывался. 

– Да? Что ж… В общем, это все политика и попытки взять их под контроль. Неважно. 

– Как скажешь. 

– Угу. Короче, задавая поиск по интергалактике, я понимал, что звезды должны сложиться идеально. Двадцать минут дилэя туда, двадцать минут обратно…

– …При условии мгновенного одобрения заявки...

– Разумеется. Говорю же, шансов было мало. А «Ферндейл» отходил через три часа. И я деактивировал нейрочип… 

– Не зная финала этой истории, я бы уже начал переживать, – невесело улыбнулся Маркус, подходя ближе. 

Коннор едва заметно усмехнулся в ответ. 

– Да… Если честно, я уже готовился к другому _финалу_ …

– Черт, Коннор, что ты натворил там, на своей Земле? Кто ты такой?

– А в новостях этого не сказали?

Маркус покачал головой.

– Там было только о награде. Старлайнер и правовой иммунитет на пять лет. В зоне действия Кодекса Альянса. 

– Ничего себе… 

– Да уж. За простого хакера такое не пообещают, правда? 

Коннор закрыл лицо руками. 

– Послушай… – Он сделал шаг навстречу и остановился. – Маркус… Просто поверь мне – я не могу рассказать тебе всего, это для твоей же безопасности…

– Тебя убьют там… на Земле?

Коннор пожал плечами.

– Если попадусь. Но я постараюсь не попадаться. 

– Как долго? 

– Я не знаю. 

Маркус до боли сжал кулаки. 

– Слушай, Коннор, – выпалил он быстро, сам не веря, что говорит это. – Здесь, на Иерихоне, есть один списанный карго-модуль транспортировщика. Его прислали год назад для стройки, но не удалили на нем леви-энджин, чтобы буксировать его на верхние этажи лагеря. Я понимаю, что это не лайнер, далеко на нем не улетишь... 

– Маркус, не глупи. Меня схватят на первом же кордоне. 

– Да придумаешь что-нибудь! Взломал же ты неприступный код Стардейта! 

– Ничего я не взламывал, сколько повторять?!

Молчание повисло между ними почти осязаемой стеной. И потом Маркус все же решил уточнить. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что семьдесят пять, мать их, процентов…

– Да, именно это я и хочу сказать, Маркус, – выдохнул Коннор. – Для меня эта чертова шкала стала таким же сюрпризом, как и для тебя. И… если бы не автомэтч, который, если ты не в курсе, не требует…

– …Одобрения заявки…

– И не ставится на временной фильтр…

– То тебе бы не хватило… 

– …Мне бы не хватило времени. Так что, да. Ты меня спас, Маркус. 

Маркус швырнул в сторону тишот, который вертел в руках, и прошелся по боксу. Дерьмо. Какое же дерьмо. 

Он вернулся к Коннору, положил руки ему на плечи и осторожно, но крепко сжал. Коннор задумчиво взглянул на него, склонил голову и потерся щекой о его руку. 

– Ты никуда не улетишь, – сказал Маркус, – Я… я не хочу тебя отпускать. Не хочу. И не могу. 

– Не хочешь отпускать… – тихо повторил Коннор.


	5. Подъемная установка 31

– Я тебе в прошлый раз говорил, могу повторить для слабоумных – такие, как ты или Джош… вы неспособны сделать Маркуса счастливым. – Важно заложив лапы за спину, Тодд расхаживал по столу. – Вас интересует только секс.

Коннор случайно активировал кибермедведя неделю назад, прочитав вслух имя на бирке, висящей у него на шее. С тех пор он периодически включал его, хотя собеседник из Тодда был так себе.

– Много ты понимаешь в сексе, – заметил Коннор и перелистнул страницу книги. – А кто такой Джош?

Тодд покачал мохнатой головой и с достоинством сказал:

– Это конфиденциальная информация.

– Ладно. И кто, по-твоему, может сделать Маркуса счастливым?

– Тот, кто будет любить его и заботиться о нем. – Остановившись, Тодд ткнул себя лапой в грудь. – Как я.

Он уселся на стол и почесал за ухом.

– Ты просто ревнуешь, – усмехнулся Коннор.

– Было бы к кому, – обиженно заявил Тодд. – Мы вместе уже тридцать лет, а ты просто его очередной перепихон.

Коннор рассмеялся.

– Где ты услышал такие словечки, дружище? 

– Не подлизывайся.

Тодд отвернулся к стене и замолчал.

Тридцать лет. Коннор не спрашивал у Маркуса, откуда у него эта старая игрушка, такие не выпускают уже давно, а задавать вопросы Тодду не имело смысла – у него был скверный характер. Его мягкая шерсть местами свалялась, а голосовой модуль работал со сбоями. Видимо, игрушка дорога Маркусу, раз он хранит ее столько лет.

Прошла неделя с того дня, как в новостях объявили о розыске. Это была… странная неделя. Утром они с Маркусом завтракали, потом, до вечера, Коннор был один. Наедине со своими мыслями, воспоминаниями и книгами Маркуса. И еще вот – с Тоддом. Когда Маркус возвращался домой (и его осторожный взгляд красноречивее слов говорил о том, что он не рассчитывал застать здесь Коннора) они почти не разговаривали. Только однажды, увидев книгу в руках Коннора, Маркус усмехнулся:

– «Рудо Мэйтата»? Что, ты прочитал все остальные книги?

– А что такого? Отличная, кстати, история… – удивился Коннор. 

– Да ничего. Я тоже ее люблю. Потому и привез с собой.

– Тогда в чем дело?

– Там… где я родился, эту книгу считают слишком уж прямолинейной. Ну… ты понимаешь? Она как инструмент пропаганды. Ее дарят каждому ребенку еще раньше букваря. «Мы, новые жители Новой Земли…» – Маркус пропел строчки гимна с преувеличенным пафосом в голосе. 

– Понимаю, – кивнул Коннор. – Да, если задуматься об этом, малыш Рудо – это просто какой-то символ надежды на новую жизнь для всех… биаров. Но я, честно говоря, просто зачитался его похождениями. 

– Ага… – Маркус улыбнулся, и вот это он зря, пульс Коннора мгновенно взмыл под потолок. – Рудо – забавный малый. Ты уже дошел до места, где он украл k-урицу у матушки Экин? Я каждый раз смеюсь до слез. 

– Как раз читаю. 

Коннор с трудом перевел взгляд с лица Маркуса на страницу книги. 

– Расскажешь потом? – подмигнул Маркус и направился в кухонный отсек. Еще с утра он запланировал на ужин какой-то фирменный острый суп.

По вечерам Коннор уходил в свою комнату. Возможно, он мог бы остаться в комнате (и кровати) Маркуса – там, где они ужинали и проводили вечера, но что-то мешало ему это сделать. Тот разговор все изменил. А они ведь и не ссорились даже, просто поговорили: Маркус не отпустил, Коннор не ушел. И все равно между ними образовалась пустота, которую никто из них не пытался заполнить. Тело откликалось на близость Маркуса, да еще как, но ни коснуться его, ни поцеловать Коннор не решался. В тот день, когда спрыгнув с кровати, он принялся одеваться, намереваясь поставить точку в этих отношениях, Маркус остановил его, мягко нарисовав под этой точкой запятую. И теперь эта точка с запятой, эта недосказанность, эта пауза, зависшая между ними, с каждым днем становилась невыносимее.

Слишком много причин. Слишком много поводов скрывать правду.

У одной из этих причин, информацию о которой Коннор не выдал бы и под пытками, было имя.

Роуз Чепмен.

В тот день – последний день его прошлой жизни – Коннор получил задание. В одной из лабораторий «Киберлайф» произошла утечка информации, были похищены данные. Того, кто это сделал, следовало разыскать и вернуть обратно. Задание имело гриф «А» - сверхважно и сверхсекретно. 

Коннор нашел похитителя в одиночку, много часов пробегав по городу, а потом карауля беглеца в засаде. 

_Бесконечный, как вселенная, детройский дождь промочил его до нитки. Коннор выглянул из-за укрытия – нагроможденных друг на друга ящиков из-под синтезированного брендового коньяка. Под ногами валялся мусор и покореженные запчасти аэрокаров. Саутфилд давно был заброшенным районом, здесь обитали только крысы, бомжи и айрбластеры – отбитые на всю голову торчки, сидящие на «Эдеме», ингаляционном и очень токсичном наркотике нового поколения. Пустые капсулы, в которых обычно продавали этот новый способ уйти от реальности, валялись тут же, поблескивая среди грязного мусора серебристыми гильзами._

_«Вижу цель», – мысленно передал Коннор в сеть._

_Он не мог ошибиться – темная фигура, медленно, как-то бочком подбирающаяся к остаткам разрушенного дома напротив места его укрытия, четко значилась в нейротрекере. Коннор поймал этот сигнал еще вчера, но тот был нестабильным и периодически пропадал с трекера, поэтому поиски затянулись почти на сутки._

_Оружия у цели не было, и Коннор, незаметно выйдя из-за ящиков, обошел ее сзади, и, подобравшись на три ярда, крикнул в темноту:_

_– Стоять! Ты на прицеле!_

_Фигура замерла и, слабо застонав, привалилась к стене._

_Коннор подошел ближе._

_Неожиданно в переулке появился еще один человек – коренастый здоровяк с ультразвуковым шокером в руке, блеснувшем в свете рекламной проекции, парившей в небе._

_– Эй парень, – крикнул он. – Она моя, понял? Вали-ка отсюда, пока цел._

_Он осторожно приблизился, оказавшись в радиусе действия парализатора. Коннор нащупал рукоять висевшего на боку АПП. Стрелять в этого отморозка ему не хотелось – он боялся спугнуть цель. Придется вырубить его старым добрым способом._

_– Слышал, что я сказал? – Здоровяк ухмыльнулся, рассмотрев Коннора. – Таким малышам, как ты, лучше не гулять в опасном районе. А то мало ли… – он навел шокер на Коннора. – Так что съеби нахуй и забудь, что видел._

_– Я понял, понял. – Коннор широко улыбнулся ему, кивнув. – Мне показалось, человеку нужна помощь. Но вроде как все в порядке?_

_– В порядке... – согласился тот и самодовольно усмехнулся. – Я ее давно приглядел. Отведу Хоффу, он давно уже ворчит, что клиенты экзотики просят. Знаешь, сколько мне за нее дадут? Две сотни! А если повезе..._

_Договорить он не успел – Коннор быстрым выпадом рубанул его под кадык ребром ладони, пальцы второй руки жестко вошли под диафрагму. Через пару секунд здоровяк уже лежал в грязи, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенный на сушу краппи. Его шокер валялся неподалеку. Он, как и многие до него, попался в обычную ловушку – оценивал Коннора, ориентируясь на его внешность. Переступив через него, Коннор подошел к цели._

_Первую пару секунд он ошарашенно всматривался в одежду, парившую в темноте подворотни словно призрак. И только потом увидел над воротником старого пальто лицо. Темная, как обсидиан, кожа, казалась абсолютно нереальной. «Биар» – всплыло слово в голове. Коннор никогда до этого не встречал биаров. Это была женщина, полноватая, средних лет. Из-под пальто выглядывала похожая на больничную рубашка._

_– Не надо, пожалуйста… – слабо проговорила она. – Я ничего не сделала._

_На похитителя секретных данных она действительно не была похожа. Скорее, на сбежавшую из больницы тяжелобольную._

_– Вы должны пойти со мной и вернуть то, что украли._

_Женщина удивленно и как-то затравленно посмотрела на Коннора._

_– Но я ничего не брала. – Она вдруг всхлипнула и мешком повалилась к стене. – Помогите мне, пожалуйста… Меня зовут Роуз Чепмен, свяжитесь с моим сыном, он должен…_

_Опустившись, Коннор помог ей сесть._

_– Успокойтесь. Гарантирую – вас никто не тронет, если вы будете сотрудничать._

_Это была ложь. Он знал – статус «А» гарантировал этой женщине только быструю ликвидацию. Его заданием, образно говоря, было доставить ее к месту казни. Биары были врагами и жили за сотни световых лет от Объединенной Земли, и если Роуз Чепмен сумела пробраться сюда и что-то украсть из «Киберлайф», она наверняка опасна. Вот только ее состояние говорило об обратном._

_– Они… они мучили меня… – продолжала плакать женщина. – Вот, смотрите. – Она стащила с плеча пальто и рубашку. – Вы видите?_

_Ее темная кожа на плече была покрыта старыми шрамами и свежими порезами, из них сочилась кровь. Под кожей, ближе к шее, стоял порт, который обычно использовался в больницах для подачи лекарств._

_Цель была захвачена, и по инструкции Коннор не имел права вести с ней дальнейшие переговоры. Следовало парализовать эту Роуз, или как там она себя называла, и дождаться группы «Бета». Аманда уже наверняка выслала транспорт, чтобы забрать его вместе с целью._

_Но что-то здесь казалось Коннору неправильным._

_– Кто это сделал с вами? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он._

_Вытерев слезы, женщина снова посмотрела на него._

_– Я не знаю, кто они. Всегда по двое, у них синие перчатки. Белые стены вокруг… Стеклянный потолок… Иногда я ничего не чувствую. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Какой сейчас день? – спохватилась она._

_– Девятое ноября, – в замешательстве ответил Коннор._

_– Ноября? Нет, не может быть. Я помню, была весна… Мы с Адамом собирались сажать k-укурузу. Знаете, у нас небольшое поле в седьмом пригороде Лаши… – Она оглянулась по сторонам. – Это не похоже на Лашу. Где я? Где Адам?! – вдруг вскрикнула она._

_Лаша была столицей Новой Земли – территорией биаров. Да как она вообще оказалась здесь?_

_– Умоляю, помогите мне. – Роуз схватила его за рукав. – Не надо меня больше мучить. Я хочу домой, к сыну. Они снова будут резать и колоть. Синие перчатки. Очень больно, как будто умираешь, тьма… а потом свет. И снова. И снова… Пожалуйста…_

_По ее щекам текли слезы, она цеплялась за Коннора, как за спасательный круг. Ее глаза не лгали. Что бы с ней ни случилось, она прошла через ад. Что с ней делали в этой секретной лаборатории, и почему она была настолько важна, что операции по ее розыску присвоили статус «А»?_

_«Транспорт будет через двенадцать минут», – пришло по сети._

_Коннор вспомнил молочно-белое, словно мраморное лицо Аманды, ее холодные голубые глаза и снял парализатор с предохранителя. Взгляд Роуз стал как у загнанного зверя. Она подняла ладонь, закрывая лицо, а потом вдруг опустила и посмотрела Коннору в лицо._

_– Тебя кто-нибудь любил, сынок?_

Коннор понял, что в пятый раз читает одну и ту же строчку. Он захлопнул книгу. Так больше не может продолжаться. Ему нужно улететь отсюда – остаться здесь, на чужой планете, в четырех стенах с человеком, который так притягивает его и так… отталкивает – это безумие.

За дверью бывшей комфортабельной каюты «Квантовых грез» послышался шум. Где-то за пределами жилого модуля звучала сирена.

Коннор надел фильтр-маску и высунулся из жилого бокса. Он редко контактировал с местными, иногда выходил ночью наружу, чтобы побродить в одиночестве вдоль стен модуля. Маска спасала его от ненужных взглядов. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов – возможно, все думали, что он просто не хочет светить свое лицо. Коннор был уверен, каждый из жителей Иерихона знал, кто он такой - парень, который трахается с Маркусом.

– Эй, – окрикнул он невысокого человека, в спешке выбегающего из каюты напротив. – Что случилось?

Тот, удивленно таращась на Коннора, будто увидел его впервые, прокричал:

– Авария! Авария на шахте! Подъемник! Завалило девятый ствол! 

Девятый ствол. Коннор вспомнил, как Маркус говорил о своем офисе – тот как раз располагался над шахтным стволом N09. Он мало что понимал в добыче тириума и рудниках, но связаться с Маркусом и узнать, все ли с ним в порядке, стоило. 

Он зашел обратно в бокс и по внутренней связи вызвал офис Маркуса – сетевой адрес всплыл на интерфейсе первым. 

Ответа не было. Возможно, Маркус эвакуировался вместе со всеми. 

Коннор нервно прошелся вдоль книжных стеллажей.

Черт. Если бы у него остался нейрочип, можно было связаться с Маркусом напрямую. «Мозг в мозг», как говорили на Земле. Он впервые пожалел, что избавился от этой маленькой микросхемы, порт под которую до сих пор иногда тупой болью ныл в затылке. 

Он снова вызвал офис. Тишина. 

Машинально он накинул свою куртку, взял перчатки и вышел из бокса.

Снаружи было тихо – песчаная буря кончилась, воздух казался на удивление прозрачным и неподвижным. Маркус говорил как-то, что такое бывает перед зимним циклом. Возле входа оживленно разговаривали трое, неподалеку стоял брошенный кем-то квадро. Проскочив мимо людей – те, прервав разговор, с любопытством проводили его взглядом – Коннор направился прямо к транспорту. Ему было все равно, кто оставил его здесь. Коннор собирался им воспользоваться, и если ему придется сражаться за него – он это сделает. 

– Эй, ты куда? – раздалось за спиной.

Взобравшись на сиденье квадро, он обернулся.

– На рудник, – коротко бросил он.

Все трое посмотрели на него, как на идиота. 

– Оттуда всех эвакуировали, – наконец сказал высокий мужчина в заляпанном грязью комбинезоне. – Утечка тириума. Девятку завалило. 

Коннор включил двигатель, квадро под ним дрогнул и глухо заурчал. Управление было незнакомым, но интуитивно понятным. Разберется.

– Где Маркус? – спросил он у высокого.

Мужчина в комбинезоне и стоящий рядом парень в шапочке, надвинутой на глаза, переглянулись. 

– Его не видели с момента аварии. – Высокий покачал головой. – Парень, не глупи. Активированный тириум – токсичная дрянь. Найдется твой Маркус, отсиживается, наверное, где-нибудь. 

– В какую сторону ехать к руднику?

– Слушай, как там тебя… Тебе жить надоело, что ли? – спросил здоровяк в шапке.

– Где рудник?!

– Вон там, - нехотя махнул рукой высокий. – Видишь, вдалеке вышка торчит? Держи ориентир на нее. 

Кивнув, Коннор повернул тугой руль и нажал на педаль ускорителя. Квадро дернулся, коротко забуксовал всеми колесами, а затем плавно покатился по песку. 

– Маску не снимай! – крикнул кто-то из троих вдогонку.

Управление оказалось несложным – ускоритель, руль, тормоз. Квадро подскакивал на барханах, но демпферы отрабатывали удар. Торчащая на горизонте вышка быстро приближалась, и с каждым ярдом все противнее ныло в груди.

_Тебя кто-нибудь любил, сынок?_

Наконец показался корпус надземной части рудника. Коннор вжал педаль в пол.

Бросив квадро у открытого гейта, он забежал внутрь и огляделся. В просторном холле было пусто, звучала сирена. Возле входа мерцала проекция с планом здания. То, что надо. 

Коннор развернул проекцию, увеличил масштаб и наугад ткнул куда-то в переплетение извилистых линий. Шахтные стволы. Первый, седьмой, десятый. Сраный космос, где девятый? Он сдвинул проекцию левее. 

Во рту неожиданно пересохло. От нулевого до минус пятнадцатого уровня – вся линия, обозначающая шахтный ствол N09, мигала красным. Включая точку на минус шестом. «Офис 64. Главный инженер Маркус Манфред».

Это еще ничего не значит. Верно, мистер Манфред?

Нужно было найти лифты. Судя по схеме, к девятому стволу вели два, в дальнем конце лифтового узла. Спускаться вниз, на много километров под землю, каждую секунду рискуя застрять в кабине – настоящее безумие, но у Коннора не оставалось выбора. Пробежав через холл, он повернул за угол и по коридору добрался до служебного зала с лифтами.

Хвала космосу, они оказались не заблокированы. Сработал датчик присутствия, и двери распахнулись.

Секунды тянулись мучительно медленно. Цифры на панели отсчитывали уровень за уровнем, кабину то и дело трясло. Наконец, лифт остановился на минус шестом.

Выскочив из него, Коннор огляделся в небольшом фойе и увидел приоткрытую дверь. 

Маркус Манфред. 

Коннор как-то не удосужился спросить его полное имя. Сначала было не до этого, а потом… потом все стало сложно.

В офисе 64 было пусто. На столе лежал сломанный карандаш и несколько листов бумаги. Если бы не мерцающая над модулятором проекция, Коннор бы подумал, что провалился во времени. Карандаши? Бумага? Так старомодно.

Может быть, Маркус действительно эвакуировался вместе с остальными? Они с Коннором разминулись, и сейчас, злой как черт, но живой и здоровый Маркус повсюду его ищет?

Подойдя к столу, Коннор вызвал интерфейс внутренней связи, открыл все частоты и громко произнес:

– Эй, кто-нибудь меня слышит?

Через несколько секунд напряженной тишины, разбавленной лишь ударами сердца, он услышал слабый, прерываемый помехами голос.

– …Минус двенадцатый… утечка… скип провалился… тириума… код… сный…

_Тебя кто-нибудь любил, сынок?_

Голос был незнакомым. 

– Я сейчас спущусь, с вами все в порядке?

– …Цел… скипом… Маркус… спешить…

Маркус был где-то там, внизу, под многокилометровой толщей земли, может быть, раненый или… Нет, голос сказал «спешить», значит Маркус жив.

– Я иду. Держитесь.

Минус двенадцатый уровень оказался просто сводчатой пещерой, укрепленной мощным каркасом. Стены пещеры поблескивали синими кристаллами. Оглядевшись вокруг, Коннор увидел человека – тот сидел возле большого проема в стене, из которой торчали кабели и трубки.

– Я здесь, – позвал человек. – Сюда.

Быстро подобравшись к нему по каменистому неровному полу, Коннор осмотрел его. Комбинезон человека был весь заляпан синим. 

– Вы ранены? – Коннор расстегнул его куртку, осторожно провел по груди. – Как вас зовут? Что случилось?

– Я Лютер. Я в порядке, просто ушибся. – Человек поморщился, когда Коннор нажал на ребра. – Помоги вытащить Маркуса.

– У вас сломаны ребра, постарайтесь не двигаться. Где Маркус?

Лютер кивнул в сторону темного проема. 

– Беда там со скипом… – Лютер снова поморщился и рвано выдохнул. – Я Маркусу еще когда сказал про подъемник… Недели две назад уж. Но он сам не свой ходил… Этот тридцать первый подъемник часто барахлит, там вроде хрень какая-то с направляющими. Джаро за ними следить должен, но разве этого ушлепка дождешься… 

Лютер протер лицо и раздраженно прищелкнул языком. 

– Разберешься со скипом? 

Коннор кивнул. Скип – платформа для подъема руды, об этом Маркус рассказывал. В те дни, когда они еще разговаривали. Он даже пытался объяснить, рисуя схемы прямо на животе Коннора, чем так уникальны платформы здесь, на Иерихоне – тириум добывается в кристаллах, но еще в шахте его активируют, превращая в жидкость, чтобы избежать разрушения в условиях искусственной атмосферы. Знал бы он тогда, что окажется в шахте сам – может, слушал бы внимательнее. 

– Где Маркус? – повторил Коннор.

– Должен быть… внизу… там… – Лютер зло зажмурился. – Когда скип заклинило, контейнер с кровью в стволе зажало…

– С кровью?

– Ну, с жидким тириумом, так мы его зовем. Ты поосторожней с ним, смотри, у тебя все перчатки синие. Он вредный.

– Так… И что?

– Ну что… Сунулся я, а там течь. Жму тревогу. Маркус сразу сюда. Меня вытащил, а сам не успел выбраться… Скип вниз улетел. 

– Улетел? – голос Коннора дрогнул.

– Ну, он же на магнитной подушке, видать, автоматика включилась… Нет! – перебил сам себя Лютер. – Там уловители должны сработать, не мог Маркус разбиться, но вот обратно… По мозгосвязи его не вызвать, не берет здесь сигнал… Надо его вытащить, нельзя ему там долго… тириум… Никто не знает, что мы здесь остались. Не могу связаться с конторой наверху…

Лютер покачал головой. По его засыпанному серой пылью лицу пробежали слезы, чертя на щеках две черные дорожки. 

– Как его вытащить? – спросил Коннор. 

– Один ты не справишься. Я по связи говорил – приведи подмогу. В шахту так не спуститься, тут мультитрос нужен.

Коннор лихорадочно прикидывал варианты. На руднике никого не было, если доехать до жилого модуля…

– Сколько у меня времени?

– Час, не больше. Дальше аварийка сдохнет, лифт отключится. Ты к Джеффри поезжай, в док – у него все есть. Скажи про Маркуса, он приятель его… поможет… больше никто не рискнет… – Лютер махнул рукой. – Да сними ты перчатки эти!

Он схватился за бок и охнул.

– Сидите тут. Я быстро.

Вскочив на ноги, Коннор стащил с рук пропитавшиеся тириумом перчатки и бросился к лифту.

Джеффри оказался стриженным наголо хмурым мужчиной лет пятидесяти. Он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, выслушав Коннора, кивнул и принялся собираться – достал из ниши большой металлический ящик и комбинезон.

– Тебе бы тоже защиту надеть, – мрачно пробурчал он, окинув Коннора взглядом.

– Нет времени, – коротко бросил Коннор. – Быстрее.

– Эй, Фаулер… 

В ангар зашел парень в надвинутой на брови шапочке – Коннор узнал верзилу, которого видел у жилого модуля. Застыв у входа, он медленно оглядел Коннора и вдруг уставился на его руки.

– Да у нас никак снег пошел? – криво ухмыльнулся он и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Сраный космос… Коннор совсем забыл, что скинул перчатки в шахте. Сейчас Джеффри поймет, что он виар и никуда с ним не поедет. Или начнет задавать вопросы. Или они втроем сейчас подерутся. Или…

– Джаро, мне некогда, потом разберусь с погрузчиком. – Джеффри, успевший надеть комбинезон, решительно кивнул Коннору. – Поехали.

Оттеснив Джаро, он быстро пошел к выходу, Коннор устремился за ним. 

– Еще увидимся, снежок, – усмехнулся парень ему вслед.

Стоя на небольшой платформе мультитроса и держась за него обеими руками, Коннор медленно спускался в вертикальную шахту. Где-то наверху тихо жужжал механизм шунта. Как сказал Лютер, до минус пятнадцатого уровня, которым кончался шахтный ствол, было не больше двух километров. Кислород сюда подавался, но дышалось все равно с трудом. Гладкие стены шахты с идущим вдоль магнитным рельсом освещались маленькими фонарями. Коннор считал проломы в стенах, означающие следующий уровень. 

Минус тринадцатый.

Только бы хватило троса. 

– Маркус!

Эхо в шахте было неблагодарным. Звук, отражаясь от стен, как будто впитывался в них. Дышать в маске становилось все тяжелее. К воздуху примешивался пряный запах тириума – все сильнее и отчетливее. 

– Маркус! Ты здесь?!

Минус четырнадцатый.

Голова кружилась – то ли от нехватки кислорода, то ли от запаха, то ли от давящих отовсюду стен. 

Платформа под ногами дрогнула и замерла. Нет, пожалуйста, еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

_Тебя кто-нибудь любил, сынок?_

Коннор дернул трос, и платформа снова скользнула вниз. 

– Маркус!

Только бы он отозвался, только бы он был жив… Космос…

Где-то внизу послышался стук. Три точки – три тире – три точки. 

Малыш Рудо, забавный малый, выстукивающий морзянку на водосточной трубе. Малыш Рудо, который так любит приключения и конфеты с зефиром…

– Маркус! Я спускаюсь! Держись! Я сейчас!

Ну же, быстрее.

Минус пятнадцатый уровень. Коннор дернул трос и спрыгнул с платформы. Здесь было темно, фонари горели тускло. Шахтный проем уходил куда-то в сторону, под ногами хрустело. Слева лежало боком перевернутое устройство, залитое синим. Скип, вспомнил Коннор. 

Его обхватили чьи-то руки.

– Коннор… как… откуда… почему ты здесь?

– Маркус! О, космос, я думал, ты… – Он ощупывал руки, плечи Маркуса, его голову. – Все в порядке? Ты цел? Почему ты без маски?

– Не успел надеть, все слишком быстро произошло. Я в порядке, уловители сработали, успел выпрыгнуть. Голова только кружится и дышать тяжело. – Маркус сжал его в объятиях. – Как ты сюда попал?

– Джеффри помог. Здесь мультитрос, пошли, надо быстрее убираться отсюда. Вот, возьми, – Коннор снял свою фильтр-маску.

– Коннор, нет…

– Ты и так надышался, держи, говорю.

– Но там наверху… кто-то есть?

– Джеффри и Лютер. Это уже не имеет значения. Они меня видели, да. 

Маркус неуверенно взглянул на него и наконец натянул маску на лицо. 

Подойдя к платформе, они встали на нее прижавшись друг к другу – места едва хватило. Коннор переключил режим в положение «наверх», и мультитрос мягко потащил их из шахты.

Они стояли, крепко обхватив друг друга руками, хотя падать было некуда: стены шахты росли вокруг темным колодцем. Но Коннор все равно вцепился в Маркуса мертвой хваткой. Горло и глаза уже драло острыми парами тириума. 

– Спасибо, что вытащил меня, – почти неслышно сказал Маркус.

Скрипящий лифт выплюнул их наружу – пыльный иерихонский воздух на пару мгновений показался Коннору упоительно свежим. Он помог Маркусу сесть на квадро, Джеффри усадил к себе Лютера. 

– За мной, в лазарет! – скомандовал он Коннору. – Я покажу дорогу. 

Коннор коротко кивнул. Он не стал надевать маску – буря улеглась, а прятаться все равно было не от кого. Все уже видели его лицо. Так что… будь что будет. 

Квадро зарычал, дернувшись с места. Дорога была просто ад, но Коннор держал скорость, не упуская из виду Джеффри. Впереди замаячили старые постройки. Фаулер сбросил скорость, поравнявшись с ними:

– Вон там наша больничка! – крикнул он, пытаясь перекричать шум двигателей. – В старых бараках! Все никак не переберутся в новый блок!

– Далековато! – согласился Коннор. 

Джеффри кивнул, прищурившись. Было очевидно, что он пытается делать вид, что все в порядке. Подумаешь, белый парень разъезжает на квадро по черной планете. 

– Дружок-то у тебя весь побледнел от страха за тебя, Маркус! – крикнул он с улыбкой. – Ты где его отыскал такого? 

Да уж. Тут только шутить. Коннор повернулся к Маркусу. Тот смотрел на Джеффа, странно улыбаясь:

– Там, где наплел, таких уже бред! – крикнул он Фаулеру. – Он привертел с Определенной Мерзли!

Что? Что он сказал?

Коннор удивленно переспросил: 

– Что ты сказал? 

Маркус беспомощно смотрел на него, кусая губы, а потом в ужасе перевел взгляд на небо. Его рука взметнулась, указывая на что-то. Коннор посмотрел туда, но ничего не увидел. 

– Маркус… 

Руль бросать было нельзя – дорога пошла совсем ухабистая. Коннор встряхнул его за плечо – Маркус начал заваливаться набок, голова упала на грудь. 

– Маркус!!!

Он не отвечал ему.


	6. Бей или беги

В просторном зале кают-компании, когда-то принадлежащей пассажирскому лайнеру «Кэпитал», было шумно. 

– Белоснежкам мало нашего тириума, теперь они хотят залезть еще и к нам в штаны!

– Манфред – миксер, что можно от него ждать? Эти миксеры всегда были выродками, они позорят расу!

– Выкинуть обоих с рудника! Пусть пёхаются в другом месте!

Управляющий рудником Майкл Уэбб медленно обвел взглядом разбушевавшихся шахтеров. Самые возмущенные из них устроились возле барной стойки. На расставленных вдоль стен диванах и за круглыми столиками было потише.

Майкл Уэбб уже пятнадцать лет руководил этими людьми и сложным процессом добычи тириума-310. Он знал, что надо дать людям выпустить пар, а потом, уловив правильный момент, умело направить их энергию в другое, выгодное ему, русло.

– Белые пользуются тем, что наша система не такая богатая, и обменивают «голубую кровь» на что? На е-ду, просто чтобы мы не сдохли с голода, добывая их драгоценный тириум! Который они потом используют, чтобы захватить еще больше пространства в галактиках. До каких пор мы собираемся это терпеть?

– Да! Правильно говоришь, Джаро! – подхватили голоса.

Поморщившись, Уэбб переглянулся с Кларком, своим заместителем по безопасности. Ему не понравилось, куда начал заходить разговор. Этот Джаро Аабдар сидел у него в печенках. Сынок какой-то шишки из администрации на Новой Земле, то ли секретаря, то ли помощника секретаря, Джаро, несмотря на свой университетский диплом, был туп как пробка. А все туда же – метил на место Манфреда. Ему до Маркуса, как до Плутона раком. И ведь каков идиот, раскачивает лодку, на которой плывет! Его-то папаша вместе со всей администрацией живет как s-ыр в m-асле. Вся эта шайка у власти получает такие откаты от белых, что простым людям и не снились.

Уэбб поднялся со своего места – высокого капитанского кресла, которое специально притащили сюда из кабины пилота.

– Этот… виар находится на нашей планете на вполне законных основаниях, – начал он, подняв руку и призывая к тишине. – Его статус подтвержден Стардейтом. Насколько я помню, многие из вас пользовались его серверами.

Вокруг весело загоготали. Кое-кто у бара показал характерный жест.

Хороший момент.

– Ситуация непростая, но мы не станем принимать поспешных решений. Как только мистер Манфред сможет покинуть лазарет – вы все знаете, что он уже пять дней лечится от тириумного отравления, которое… – Он поднял вверх указательный палец. – …Получил, спасая мистера Миллса – мы проверим контракт, заключенный Манфредом с этим виаром и, в случае нарушения, будем решать, что делать дальше. Все будет в рамках закона! Я, разумеется, отошлю отчет о произошедшем в руководство «Блю Спейс». А пока мы поместим виара в один из нижних боксов. 

Да, вот так. Запереть белого в изоляторе было хорошей идеей. Ради его же безопасности. Бог знает, что взбредет в голову Аабдару и его подпевалам, особенно, когда они накатят w-иски в «Джимми». Уэббу совсем не хотелось портить отношения с Маркусом – найти толкового инженера, который согласился бы десять лет торчать на этой пустынной планете, не так-то просто. Но возникшая ситуация была, мягко говоря, неприемлемой. Дерьмо, а не ситуация, мда… Надо будет обмозговать все с Маркусом, он ведь неглупый парень, должен понять, что белым тут не место. Да, Манфред «порченый товар» – плод чей-то греховной связи, а может и чего похуже, но… ценный сотрудник. А любовь к бледным задницам… Видать, в крови у него это. Одно слово – миксер. 

В зале вроде успокоились. Кто-то обсуждал свои прошлые контракты, кто-то вспоминал Новую Землю и материл «Блю Спейс». Только Аабдар вдруг вышел вперед, кажется, собираясь возразить.

– Мистер Уэбб… это очень разумное решение. Думаю, на Новой Земле… – Он выпятил грудь, как индюк. – …Его оценят правильно. Я, в свою очередь, тоже свяжусь с отцом и расскажу, как все произошло. И даже помогу мистеру Кларку отвести снеж… виара в изолятор. 

Это выступление Уэббу тоже не понравилось – уж слишком блестели у Джаро глаза. Как бы по дороге чего не вышло. В любом случае, возразить было нечего. 

– Мистер Кларк, прошу вас подняться в жилой бокс Манфреда, задержать находящегося там виара и сопроводить его в изолятор. Мистер Аабдар вам поможет. – Подозвав жестом Кларка, он объявил: – Все свободны. И счастливого Рождества! Проведите сегодняшний вечер с семьей – свяжитесь с домом, поздравьте их и встретьте этот светлый праздник вместе.

– Приглядывай за Аабдаром, не нравится мне его взгляд, – негромко сказал он Кларку, когда тот подошел ближе. 

Кларк молча кивнул и, по-военному повернувшись, направился к выходу. Джаро почтительно открыл ему дверь.

Народ потихоньку расходился.

***

Коннор выключил модулятор. Лощеное лицо диктора новостного канала «Сол систем» исчезло с проекции. Анализатор контента в домашней панели Маркуса предлагал этот канал чаще других – похоже, что-то сбилось в настройках. Вряд ли Маркус смотрел «Сол систем» – специфичный канал, круглосуточно вещавший о космических кораблях и новостях этой отрасли. К счастью, частота этого канала не пользовалась популярностью на Иерихоне, иначе каждый из местных сейчас бы знал, что за «парня, который трахается с Маркусом» можно получить целый старлайнер. 

У Коннора есть… был собственный старлайнер. Он копил на него несколько лет. Стоило это сокровище столько, что у его аутстаффера по налогам глаза на лоб полезли, когда он готовил декларацию. Длинный, темно-стального цвета корпус с вынесенными в приподнятый хвост t-двигателями, четыре маленьких плавника-отражателя, шесть кают, два мини-бара и настоящий капитанский мостик. В управлении «Лялиус» был настолько прост, что команда не требовалась, но капитанский мостик с креслами для командира экипажа, пилота и связиста выглядел круто. 

Да, не стоять ему больше никогда на капитанском мостике. Сейчас Коннор просто беглый преступник с Объединенной Земли, которого разыскивают по всему суперкластеру, и который вот уже пять дней спит в одиночестве в кровати Маркуса.

Он попытался проведать Маркуса в лазарете, но его не пустили в медбокс и дали понять, что он здесь чужак, и лучше бы ему не расхаживать по Иерихону, как у себя дома. Состояние Маркуса было удовлетворительным – это все, что сказал ему дежуривший у медбокса парень в бело-зеленом костюме.

Коннор сварил себе кофе и даже попытался поесть, но аппетита не было. Он сел на неубранную постель, взял подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. 

Подушка пахла Маркусом. 

Коннор глубоко вдохнул и бросил ее через всю комнату в угол. Потом встал с кровати, поднял подушку и аккуратно положил на место.

Словно отвечая на эти нелогичные действия, в дверь бокса постучали.

– Служба безопасности, откройте дверь, иначе нам придется взломать замок, – послышалось из интеркома.

Вот и все. Кто-то на Иерихоне все же смотрит новостной канал «Сол систем». Коннора отправят на Землю, а он даже не успел попрощаться с Маркусом.

Попрощаться.

Слово звучало так, словно обрело другой, новый смысл. Коннор никогда не прощался. Все его «отношения» заканчивались одинаково – пустой постелью на следующее утро.

– Немедленно открывайте!

Бежать было больше некуда. Как и смысла сопротивляться.

Коннор нажал сенсорную панель, и дверь отъехала в сторону. За ней стояли двое – незнакомый мужчина с выправкой военного и тот самый верзила. Шапочки на нем не было, зато в руках он держал парализатор. Древний, как первый полет на Венеру. Джаро, вспомнил Коннор его имя.

– Меня зовут Нейтан Кларк, – представился военный. – Я вынужден задержать вас до выяснения обстоятельств вашего пребывания на планете. 

– Обстоятельств? – Коннор демонстративно ухмыльнулся. – Мои обстоятельства, к сожалению, сейчас в лазарете. – Он чуть посторонился, позволяя пришедшим увидеть кровать. – Обычно мы проводим время намно-ого веселее. 

Джаро сверлил его глазами и перекидывал парализатор из одной руки в другую.

– Я в курсе вашего соглашения со Стардейтом, но мне необходимо подтвердить ваш статус контрактом. Вы можете его предъявить?

Было не похоже, что они знали, кто такой Коннор, иначе разговор шел бы по-другому.

– Он у Маркуса, – соврал Коннор. Никакого контракта они с Маркусом так и не заключили. Было слишком странно оформлять в слова, даты и цифры все, что между ними происходило. – Поговорите с ним.

– Так я и думал. – Нейтан Кларк сделал жест рукой, приглашая Коннора выйти из бокса. – Следуйте за мной. Мы отведем вас в изолятор на нижнем уровне. Когда мистер Манфред придет в себя и сможет предъявить контракт, вас освободят.

– Что с ним? Что с Маркусом? 

Кларк равнодушно взглянул на Коннора.

– Стандартная процедура детоксикации, он пока без сознания. Это необходимо при лечении тириумного отравления.

– Когда он придет в себя? 

– Обычно это занимает не более семи-десяти дней. С ним все будет в порядке.

С Маркусом будет все в порядке. Хоть какая-то хорошая новость. А его, значит, сажали под замок. Возможно, даже для того, чтобы обезопасить от слишком агрессивно настроенных иерихонцев. Маркус хороший инженер, его со счетов не спишешь. Да и со Стардейтом никто связываться не будет.

– Хорошо, я пойду с вами, но при одном условии – я хочу увидеть Маркуса.

– Он без сознания, я сказал вам…

– Все равно. Мне нужно его увидеть.

Нейтан Кларк дернул гладко выбритым подбородком.

– Сынок, ты не в той ситуации, чтобы ставить условия, – сухо заметил он. – Предлагаю следовать за мной без сопротивления. Если ты и дальше хочешь проводить время… весело. 

Здоровяк с парализатором сопроводил последнюю фразу мерзким хохотком. Вот же мудила. 

Коннор надел свои ботинки и как был – в маркусовой домашней рубашке и штанах – вышел из бокса. 

Биары молча последовали за ним.

***

Маркус пришел в себя через пять часов после того, как санитар Калеб Роу вытащил из его вены порт с седативным раствором, погружавшим разум в глубокий целительный сон. За то время, что он провел в лазарете, в сознание Маркус приходил всего пару раз. И лучше бы он этого не делал. Мир набрасывался на него, сбиваясь в рой из голосов, цветов и запахов, мешая сны и явь в уродливый комок, трубя в уши пронзительной сиреной. Маркус зажмуривался, стискивал зубы. Скорее забыться, скорее, скорее…

Как и все работники шахты, он прекрасно знал, что такое тириумная интоксикация. И гайды читал, и обучающие фильмы смотрел, и живые примеры видел. Здесь, на Иерихоне. Бедолаг, которых не успели вытащить из шахты и прокапать препаратами, вырубало до состояния зомби за пару-тройку дней. Тириум, почти не затрагивая тело, буквально вгрызался в мозг жертвы, атакуя всю его активность, возбуждая и зацикливая нервные импульсы… Маркус врачом не был, и все эти заумные страницы в гайдах просто скроллил. Но не надо было учиться в медшколе, чтобы понять: тириум вызывает лютые беды с башкой. Не зря, говорят, виары научились синтезировать из него такую дурь, что вся остальная их дурь по сравнению с этой была как божья роса. 

Самым правильным лечением от отравления тириумом-310 было не допускать отравления тириумом-310. Логично. Но если уж отравился, полежи недельку в кровати с отключенным мозгом, пока твое тело пытается очиститься от этой дряни. На момент, когда умница Калеб замерил тириумный след в слизистой рта и принял решение вывести Маркуса из искусственной комы, он провел на больничной койке пять дней. 

В палате было темно и тихо, за окнами ночь. Маркус сел в постели, отлепил от груди датчик пульса и спустил ноги на пол. Как и все на Иерихоне, лазарет был построен из списанных кораблей – и пол здесь был из противоскользящих металлических пластин. Ноги обожгло холодом, и этот дискомфорт, прошив еще пьяный от препаратов мозг, разом привел его в чувство и собрал воедино главную мысль, тысячей паутинок круживших внутри головы: 

«Мне надо домой».

***

Изолятор, куда привели Коннора, прежде был частью нижней палубы боевого фрегата. Вдоль стен вились пучки толстых кабелей, тянулись сложные системы трубопроводов. Отсек был разделен переборками на отдельные боксы, в один из них Коннора и заперли.

Кроме вмонтированной в стену откидной кровати с тонким полимерным матрасом и отгороженного высокими бортиками гальюна, внутри больше ничего не было. Помещение действительно напоминало тюремную камеру: холодное, темное, пустое. Гладкий металлический пол довершал картину.

Коннор сел возле дальней стены прямо на холодный пол. Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте, он прислушался к звукам вокруг. Из динамиков интеркома над дверью раздавался шум статических помех, неожиданно сменившийся незатейливой мелодией с какими-то архаичными колокольчиками и чистым протяжным голосом.

_В небе ночном горят две луны  
Сизый туман густеет над Лашей_

Песня была незнакомой, но напоминала старые рождественские напевы.   
Космос! Сегодня же Рождество, Коннор совсем забыл о нем. На Земле этот праздник давно перестал быть важной частью культурных и религиозных ценностей, его отмечали лишь как дань традициям.

_В сумрак долины погружены  
Озеро Ур блестит темной чашей_

Дверная кодовая панель тонко пискнула, ее цвет сменился на зеленый. Коннору принесли праздничный ужин? Очень мило.

Створка отъехала вверх, и в проеме возник огромный силуэт, освещаемый сзади скудным светом коридора. 

– Хо-хо-хо! Я же говорил, что еще увидимся, снежок, – сказал силуэт и ударом кулака по панели закрыл за собой дверь. 

На миг снова стало темно, а потом в лицо ударил луч света. Коннор закрылся ладонью, отвернулся. Луч прыгнул куда-то вверх, затанцевал в воздухе, Коннор отвел руку от лица и всмотрелся. Перед ним стоял Джаро. В руке он держал все тот же парализатор, на лице играла пьяная ухмылка. Фонарик, мерно покачиваясь, болтался на куске трубы над его головой.

– Какие планы на вечер, белая задница? – спросил Джаро, поигрывая парализатором. 

Коннор не тронулся с места, лишь подобрался у стены, быстро просчитывая варианты. Джаро был пьян, и это Коннору на руку, но шокер в его руках уравнивал ставки. Нужно постараться отвлечь его внимание.

– Не ожидал тебя в гости. Извини, что встречаю с пустыми руками, – небрежно протянул он.

Сделав несколько шагов от двери, Джаро потряс парализатором.

– Это ты у меня в гостях, белоснежка. Ты приперся на _мою_ планету. Не сидится вам, белым, у себя, да? Ищете на жопу приключений? 

Он снова ухмыльнулся.

– Кларк знает, что ты здесь?

– Ну, конечно… Наш славный и добрый старина Кларк ни о чем не догадывается. Сидит, наверное, сейчас у себя, распевает песенки. Слышишь, да? – Джаро склонил голову, прислушиваясь. – Колокольчик, дзынь, дзынь… Я изучил эти боксы как свои пять пальцев. Знаешь, сколько времени я тут провел? – Он сделал еще шаг. – Как-то в «Джимми» приложил мордой об стойку мелкого Сэмми, так Кларк меня сюда на месяц запер. Выпустили, конечно, через пару недель – кто же будет бегать по поручениям этого ебучего умника. Проверь то, закрепи это. Долбаный миксер.

Джаро сплюнул. 

Если вскочить и, оттолкнувшись от стены, наброситься, можно выхватить у него парализатор и тут же обезвредить самого Джаро. Вот только хватит ли времени? Он понятия не имел об устройстве и характеристиках этой старой модели.

– Сраный разноглазый ублюдок, все ему на шару достается. И должность, и кабинет свой… И даже сучка белоснежка с доставкой на дом. Слушай, может, и мне трахнуть твою узкую белую задницу? Посмотрим, что такого нашел в ней Маркус, кроме дерьма.

Незаметно уперевшись ладонями в пол, Коннор напряг мышцы ног и вскочил. Будто в замедленной проекции он увидел, как Джаро вскидывает ствол парализатора и целится в него. 

Одна секунда. Щелчок затвора. Семь ярдов до цели.

Две секунды. Гильза с парализующим препаратом уже в стволе. Четыре ярда до цели.

Три секунды. Хлопок. Один ярд до цели.

Коннор выхватил парализатор из рук Джаро, резко развернувшись, приставил ствол к его плечу и нажал спусковой крючок.

Ничего. Тишина.

Какого черта… 

Тяжелый кулак Джаро ударил его в висок. Ноги Коннора подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. Сознание уплывало в звенящую колокольчиками даль.

_Колокольчик дзынь дзынь  
Ты печаль свою отринь  
Свой бокал наполни  
О любимых вспомни_

***

Маркус был абсолютно голый: никаких больничных рубашек, к чему они? Одежда мешала медикам, а стесняться в лазарете было некого и незачем. Его угашенный тириумом халат – тот, в котором он побежал спасать Лютера, наверняка уже стал кучкой пепла. Другой одежды в палате не было, как и обуви. 

Где-то поблизости были слышны приглушенные голоса: веселая речь, песни. Маркус узнал мотив и нахмурился. Уже Рождество? Сколько времени он провел здесь? 

Активировав нейрочип (тот откликнулся не сразу), Маркус отправил запрос серверу точных данных. 

Так и есть. Рождество. А инцидент на девятой шахте случился девятнадцатого декабря. Он провалялся здесь пять дней. Пять. Сраных. Дней. 

Когда Коннор с Джеффри вытащили его, Маркус еще держался какое-то время. Они все, конечно, сразу рванули в лазарет, да и вообще, он больше за Коннора переживал, а он сам-то привычный, что ему этот тириум, подумаешь… 

Но уже в дороге _это_ начало происходить с ним. Небо вдруг сменило цвет, став тошнотворно зеленым, и люди заговорили сотней голосов каждый, и его собственный язык стал будто размером с дерево, отказываясь шевелиться. Ему всадили инъекцию прямо в лифте, и уплывая в черный космос без чувств и мыслей, Маркус все же до последнего держался за одну мысль: «Они видели Коннора… Они. _Видели_ »

В одежде или без, из лазарета надо было выбираться. Завернувшись в одеяло и натянув на ноги плотные мешки для отходов, Маркус вышел из своего бокса и ужом заскользил по коридору, прижимаясь к стене. Датчиков движения в лазарете, скорее всего, не было – охранять здесь нечего. Но осторожность не помешает. 

Добравшись до выхода, он с колотящимся сердцем приложил ладонь к сканлоку – лишь бы сработал! Должен сработать – база лазарета общая с реанимационным блоком в шахтах, а туда доступ у Маркуса был. Панель завибрировала, читая отпечаток, и мгновение спустя одобрительные пискнула. Дверь отъехала вверх. Хвала небесам! 

На парковке у лазарета не нашлось ни одного квадро, но на станции питания заряжалась чья-то левитационная платформа. Датчик энергии показывал почти половину. Маркус не очень-то умел летать на левипадах, но выбирать не приходилось. Он снял платформу со станции, влез на нее, врубил кнопку синхронизации и плотнее замотался в одеяло. Панель взмыла вверх и зависла, ожидая нейрокоманды. Маркус мысленно нарисовал маршрут до своей двери, послал левипаду команду и рванул вперед. Края одеяла отчаянно захлопали по ногам. «Да я как сраный назгул», – подумал он, щурясь от ветра в лицо. 

До двери леви его не довез, села батарейка. Пришлось бросить его и добираться бегом, благо, оставалось немного. Остывший за вечер песок кусал ноги холодом даже сквозь плотные мешки, камни рвали рыхлый материал, царапали кожу. Добежав до входа, Маркус сбросил грязные мешки с ног, швырнул их в контейнер для отходов и вызвал кабину лифта. Еще чуть-чуть… 

Вот и дверь в его бокс. Тысячи раз Маркус входил и выходил отсюда, тысячи раз слышал знакомый звук кодового замка. Но никогда еще сердце не билось так, как сейчас. 

Он бежал из лазарета не просто домой. Что ему этот дом, пусть и условно свой, пусть и хранящий его немногочисленные вещи? Не дом ему был важен. Не к вещам он спешил, сбивая ноги в кровь. 

Он набрал на замке код. Замок щелкнул, дверь открылась, Маркус медленно вошел внутрь. Сделал пару шагов, остановился, прислушиваясь. 

В доме стояла тишина. Внутри никого не было. Можно было отвернуться или зажмуриться, чтобы дать себе еще пару секунд надежды, но глаза уже увидели и пустую кровать, и открытую дверь в гостевую каюту – тоже пустую. Маркус сделал еще пару шагов, толкнул дверь кухонного отсека. Тоже пусто. Вот и все. 

«Коннор!» – зачем-то позвал он. 

Хотя и так было ясно. Коннора здесь нет. Он все же ушел. Ушел от него. Спустился за ним в самый ад, вытащил, спас. Только чтобы потом бросить его одного. 

Вдруг резко накатил озноб. Тело забило дрожью так, что зубы застучали. Маркус посмотрел на свои ноги – грязные, пыльные, в кровавых ссадинах. Руки выглядели не лучше. 

Стресс отпускал, сменяясь смертельной усталостью. В животе неприятно ныло и голова закружилась так, что пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. Больничное одеяло упало на пол. 

Когда он ел в последний раз? Да важно ли? 

Нет, важно – возразил сам себе. Это было десятки раз. Проходили. Падаешь, поднимаешься и идешь. Идешь дальше. 

Даже если это никому не нужно. Кроме тебя. Одиночество? Подумаешь… Снова…

Он дошел до рефрижератора, распахнул его, достал коробку протеинового m-олока, надорвал зубами язычок пробки и начал глотать прямо из упаковки. Густое, как органические s-ливки, но жуткое на вкус (Коннор вообще отказался пробовать), оно прекрасно утоляло и голод, и жажду. Самое то, когда проведешь день на руднике. 

Тело понемногу приходило в себя, голова перестала кружиться. Маркус вытер ладонью рот и поставил m-олоко на узкий столик между раковиной и отсеком хранения. За этим столиком он привык по-быстрому завтракать: протеиновый sh-ейк, готовые s-андвичи, b-атончики. Съел, выбросил упаковку, убежал. Стол почти всегда был пустой. 

Сейчас на нем стояла чашка k-офе. Чашка, из которой обычно пил Коннор – пластик, но очень хорошая имитация фарфора. Фиолетовое небо, белые точки звезд. Маркус купил ее давным-давно на барахолке в Лаше. Хранил на полке, почему-то жалел ее использовать, а однажды вернулся домой, и пожалуйста – Коннор сидит и пьет из нее. 

Маркус моргнул. Чашка не исчезла. Рядом с ней, освещаемый светом открытого холодильника, лежал надкушенный k-рекер. 

Недопитый k-офе. Недоеденная е-да. 

Маркус как зачарованный протянул руку и взял чашку в руку. Она была еще теплой. Коннор ушел совсем недавно. 

Тут же на столике сидел его старый друг Тодд – облезлый кибермедведь с мерзким характером. А этот-то что здесь делает? Его место всегда было на полке, рядом с книгами. 

– Тодд? – позвал Маркус. 

– Чего? – сухо отозвался тот, презрительно повернув плюшевую голову. – Где тебя носило вообще? 

– В больничку загремел… – пожал плечами Маркус. – Слушай, Тодди. А где?.. 

Как бы задать вопрос?.. Знал ли он вообще Коннора? 

– Твой очередной s-партнер? Его ищешь? – проскрипел медведь. – Увели Коннора… 

– В смысле, увели? Когда? Куда? – Маркус схватил Тодда и потряс его перед собой. 

– Маркус Манфред, немедленно верни меня на место, негодный мальчиш-шка! – запротестовал медведь, яростно болтая в воздухе облезлыми лапами. 

Маркус извинился и поспешно усадил Тодда на стол. 

– У тебя есть запись? – спросил он, не особо надеясь. 

– Я всегда ставлю на запись диалоги двух и более незнакомых лиц, – солидно кивнул мишка. – В образовательных целях. 

– Есть?! – Маркус едва не кричал. – Воспроизведи! Быстрее! 

Тодд прикрыл глаза, маленький диод на его виске быстро замигал. 

«Меня зовут Нейтан Кларк», – услышал Маркус из динамика. – «Я вынужден задержать вас…»

***

– Очнись, снежок.

Щеку обожгло ударом. Еще раз. Космос, как же больно. 

Коннор открыл глаза. Сквозь мутную пелену в полумраке над ним нависало лицо. Темная, блестящая кожа, черные глаза, мясистые губы.

– Давай, просыпайся. – Губы растянулись кривой ухмылкой. – Не повезло тебе, снежок. Спарки – капризная штучка. Надо с ним уметь обращаться. И стрелять надо нежно… Вот так.

В бок уткнулся холодный ствол. Коннор дернулся, но руки были связаны над головой. 

– Не дергайся…

Раздался знакомый хлопок. Тело обожгло резкой болью, а потом Коннор перестал его чувствовать. Попытался подергать руками, ногами – ничего. Во рту было сухо. Он сглотнул.

Сколько он был в отключке? Под ним было что-то жесткое. Он еще раз дернул руками. Бесполезно. С трудом запрокинул голову – тусклый свет фонаря выхватил охваченные шнуром руки, привязанные к толстому трубопроводу над изголовьем простых армейских нар. 

– Вот так, теперь хорошо. – Лицо чуть отдалилось. Толстые губы растянулись в улыбке. – Помнишь меня, снежок?

– Джаро, – едва шевеля губами, прошептал Коннор.

– Правильно, детка. Ты еще покричишь это имя, когда я буду тебя трахать. Хочешь увидеть настоящий большой черный член? Ты ведь за этим сюда прилетел?

Где-то рядом раздавалась музыка. Та же самая, с колокольчиком и протяжным голосом. Значит, вырубился он совсем ненадолго.

_Мой корабль летит в пустоте  
Кровь голубая стирает пространства  
На неиспользуемой частоте  
Слышно лишь сердца непостоянство_

– Маркус твой скоро очнется, и я расскажу ему, какой ты сладкий. А не очнется, так туда ему и дорога… – Чужое колено бесцеремонно раздвинуло его ноги. – Знаешь, мы в школе играли в войнушку. Тянули жребий – кто будет белоснежкой, а кто черным. Побеждали, конечно, черные. Ставили вас, белых, на колени. – Неуклюжие пальцы начали расстегивать рубашку. – Белоснежками-то никто быть не хотел…

Коннор дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя Джаро. Тело постепенно обретало чувствительность, мышцы начинали слушаться. У него почти получилось выгнуться, и Джаро, наклонившись и дыхнув на него парами дешевого виски, медленно провел языком по его щеке.

_Много веков наш гордый народ  
За свободу и счастье сражался  
Он перенес немало невзгод  
Но никогда не сдавался_

– Давай, снежок, шевелись. Cиропчик у Спарки слабый, деревяшку из тебя не сделает. Мне нравится, когда сучка горячая. Дергается на члене, как форель на крючке, – с придыханием пробормотал Джаро и сквозь ткань рубашки ущипнул Коннора за сосок. – Ну давай. Я же видел, какой ты шустрый.

Сжав зубы, Коннор изо всех сил дернул связанными руками, и шнур тут же резко впился в запястья. 

– Вот так, детка, вот так…

Джаро схватил его за бедра и подтянул к себе. 

– Пошел на хуй, – прохрипел Коннор. 

_Колокольчик дзынь дзынь  
Ты печаль свою отринь  
Свой бокал наполни  
О любимых вспомни_

Джаро навалился на него, прижимая к жесткой койке, и горячо зашептал в ухо:

– Давай, снежок, расскажи мне – как он тебя ебет? Сосешь ему, а? – Он ткнул большим пальцем в сжатые губы Коннора. – Сладко тебе с ним? Покажи, как ты под ним стонешь. Давай же, я хочу это услышать.

Он ухватил ворот рубашки и дернул на себя, разрывая ткань. Пуговицы отскочили и застучали по полу. Лизнув голую грудь Коннора, Джаро приподнялся и начал расстегивать свою ширинку.

– На помощь! Мистер Кларк! – заорал Коннор. – Кто-нибудь!

Резкий тычок в скулу едва не свернул ему челюсть. 

– Да ты еще и ссыкло, снежок? – свирепо прошипел ему в лицо Джаро. – Так и думал… Придется тебе немного помолчать. 

Он достал снизу моток липкой ленты и зубами оторвал кусок. «Блю Спейс» – заметил Коннор идущие наискосок синие буквы. Потом Джаро залепил ему рот. 

– Жаль. Я давно хотел услышать, как снежки орут на черном хуе, – процедил он, снова наваливаясь сверху и стягивая с себя штаны. – Но поскачем и так…

***

_В небе ночном горят две луны  
Сизый туман густеет над Лашей_

Коннора увели вдвоем, Кларк и… Джаро. Этот ехидный самоуверенный смешок Маркус сразу узнал. «В изолятор на нижнем уровне» – сказал голос Кларка. Это здесь же, в жилых блоках. Надо найти его. 

Он мотался по гостиной в поисках одежды. Бегать по дому голым под саундтрек корпоративного гимна «Блю Спейс» было нелепо и смешно, но выбирать не приходилось: интерсвязь не отключалась. Маркус терпеть не мог эти «дзынь-дзынь» и ненавидел Рождество. Не с кем было наполнять бокал, не о ком было вспоминать. Никаких любимых. Где же, мать их, хоть какие-то шмотки?

Не найдя ни домашней, ни рабочей одежды, Маркус, наконец, обнаружил в нише брюки и куртку Коннора и натянул их. Село тесно, куртка трещала на плечах, но, опять же, выбора не было. Вытащив из ящика запасные ботинки, он обулся и выскочил за дверь.

_Колокольчик дзынь дзынь  
Ты печаль свою отринь…_

Лифт спускался вниз мучительно медленно. Шесть этажей до уровня поверхности и один, инженерный, вглубь грунта. Там залегали коммуникации, хранился провиант и располагался изолятор. Изолятор был нужен крайне редко – разве что кто-нибудь устроит драку по пьяни или стащит общий запас s-ахара из столовой. Но надолго сюда не сажали. Работать-то кто будет?

_Мой корабль летит в пустоте  
Кровь голубая стирает пространства _

Чертова песня, даже здесь от нее не скроешься…

Выйдя из лифта, Маркус метнулся влево, в плохо освещенный проход, заканчивающийся тупиком. Лок-панель изолятора мигала зеленым. Не заперто? Маркус нахмурился. Кто же уходит отсюда, не заперев? Он коснулся панели – она не отреагировала. Взлом? Схватился на нижний край двери и дернул – та поддалась, бесшумно отъехав вверх. Маркус шагнул в полумрак изолятора. По обе стороны от коридора шли двери, восемь или десять. 

Где же Коннор? Тут ли он вообще? Маркус подергал ближайшую дверь. Если придет охрана и его застукают здесь, внутри изолятора…

_Колокольчик дзынь дзынь  
Ты печаль свою отринь…_

За дверью в самом конце изолятора послышался шум.

«На помощь!» – услышал Маркус приглушенный дверью крик. 

Коннор? Его голос! Он метнулся к двери, дернул вверх. Заперто! Но панель и здесь моргала зеленым. Он рванул сильнее. Дверь поддалась. 

На нарах у стены лежала белокожая фигура, прижатая сверху огромной темной глыбой в спущенных штанах. Джаро… Кровь залила Маркусу глаза.

Он подскочил к кровати и стащил Джаро с Коннора одним рывком, хотя тот был гораздо крупнее и выше него. Нога запнулась обо что-то, Маркус разглядел на полу темный предмет, схватил в руку. Парализатор! – двинул им в висок, ткнул коленом в живот, выволок в коридор. Джаро изумленно вращал глазами, пытался отбиться, Маркус лишь добавлял ударов, еще и еще. И еще... Лицо перед ним превратилось в кровавое месиво, надо было перестать, срочно – но он не мог. Швырнул на дверь камеры напротив – незапертая дверь по инерции отъехала вверх, и Маркус пинком в грудь толкнул Джаро внутрь, рывком закрыл дверь и нажал кнопку лока. Замок мигнул красным. Вот так. 

Вот так. 

Сердце бешено колотилось, и в глазах все еще плыл кровавый туман. Маркус вернулся в бокс Коннора. В полутьме белая кожа светилась, как верхушки дюн в ночном небе. Руки связаны над головой, рот заклеен. 

_Ты никуда не уйдешь от меня, Коннор.  
Ты никогда.  
Никуда. _

– Он сделал это? – глухо спросил Маркус. – Он _сделал_ это с тобой?

Коннор отрицательно помотал головой. Он перестал дергать руками и молча следил за Маркусом, не отводя глаз. Интерсвязь, пошипев пару секунд, отключилась, и долбаные колокольчики, наконец, заглохли. Стало тихо. Только удары сердца по-прежнему гремели у Маркуса в ушах. 

Он сел между ног Коннора, стянул с себя штаны. Стояло мучительно, почти до боли. Сорвал остатки одежды с Коннора, подхватил под бедра, рывком подтащил к себе. Раздвинул, наскоро смочил слюной с пальцев, приставил и вошел на всю длину одним резким рывком. 

_Никогда. От меня. Никуда._

Коннор задрожал и замычал, выгибаясь. Маркус продолжил двигаться. Задница Коннора полыхала вокруг члена огнем, так хорошо. Вот так, еще, да... Он резко двигал бедрами вперед и назад, прошивая горячую тесноту еще и еще раз… Руки скользнули вниз, огладили влажную от пота спину. Он наклонился вниз и прижался щекой к щеке Коннора. Подцепил зубами край тейпа, резко дернул вверх. Коннор вскрикнул, и он тут же залепил ему рот поцелуем, укусил за губу, нашел языком язык. Нащупал его налитой, сочащийся смазкой член, сжал и с силой прошелся по нему вверх-вниз, продолжая долбить задницу резко и грубо. Коннор вывернулся, зашипел, дергая связанными руками, выгнулся навстречу Маркусу. 

– Сильнее… – услышал он его голос. – Мне нужно сильнее, Маркус...


	7. Бильбо

Кайф был острый и резкий, как выстрел – тело Маркуса выгнуло вперед, и он заорал, кончая – и тут же следом забился и низко застонал под ним Коннор, заливая себе живот. 

Потом они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, и теплый расслабон оргазма улетучивался из Маркуса, как пар, уступая место удушливому стыду. 

_Ты никуда не уйдешь от меня. Мой. Только мой._

Он повернулся к Коннору – тот лежал с закрытыми глазами. Его привязанные к трубе руки мелко дрожали. 

– Прости… Коннор, прости меня… – Маркус рванулся вверх, быстро развязывая тугой узел шнура. – Ты как?

Коннор вздрогнул и открыл глаза. 

– Я в порядке, – хрипло отозвался он. Зашипев сквозь зубы, потер запястья и тут же резко сел и обхватил Маркуса руками, зарылся лицом ему в шею. Потерся носом о щеку, ужалил укусом в мочку уха – Маркус дернулся от боли и тут же обнял его в ответ. Как же он скучал, господи…

– Тебе надо уходить. Если не хочешь оказаться в соседней камере, – тихо добавил Коннор и отстранился. 

Маркус оглядел сбитые в кровь руки. Во рту еще был металлический привкус. И фантомный хруст сломанного носа под костяшками пальцев – отвратительный, жуткий. Кисть сама сжалась в кулак. Значит, он мог быть таким, да? Способным на такое… монстром? 

_Только мой._

– Мы уйдем вместе. 

Он встал и протянул Коннору останки разорванной рубашки. Тот раздраженно выхватил ее, вытер свой живот и швырнул рубашку в угол. 

– Окей, я и так в бегах. Но ты-то куда собрался? 

– Мне нельзя оставаться на Иерихоне. – Маркус зажмурился и потер ладонями лицо. – Джаро… Я изувечил его. Вряд ли меня просто посадят. Его отец – какая-то шишка в правительстве. Меня отправят в Лашу и будут судить, без вопросов. И спасение твоей чести не станет смягчающим обстоятельством.

Коннор натянул штаны и сунул руки в карманы. 

– Что ты предлагаешь, я не пойму? Ближайший транспорт прибудет в лучшем случае через четыре дня. Каникулы же. Рождество. Улетим на санках Санты? Ну вперед. 

– У меня есть транспорт. 

– Что?!

Маркус сел и обхватил себя руками. 

– Помнишь, я говорил тебе… Транспортный модуль, который я спрятал в пустыне. Мы можем улететь на нем. Никто не заметит – все празднуют. 

Коннор сел рядом и озадаченно взглянул на него.

– Ну, допустим. А он исправен? И вообще, ты что, вот так бросишь все – свою работу, свою… жизнь, чтобы улететь черт знает куда? Вечно прятаться? Стать разыскиваемым преступником? Таким, как я?

– А у меня есть выбор? – мрачно усмехнулся Маркус. – Я не хочу провести лет десять в настоящей лашской тюрьме. Да что десять… Люди и года там не выдерживают. Да и сам ты – сбежал ведь, не захотел за решетку.

– Меня бы не стали держать в живых. – Коннор резко поднялся, отошел к противоположной стене и коротко ткнул ее кулаком. – Значит, решено? Валим? Я хочу посмотреть на этот твой модуль. 

Маркус молча кивнул и подошел к двери. За дверью было тихо. Он открыл ее и прислушался – из бокса напротив тоже не раздавалось ни звука. Ради всего святого, только бы Джаро был жив. Маркус ненавидел его всегда, и теперь еще больше. Он _наслаждался_ , избивая его. Раскаяния за сделанное не было даже сейчас, когда схлынул адреналин. Но мысль об убийстве холодила нутро. Он не стал бы желать смерти человеку. Даже такому, как Джаро Аабдар.

Коннор вышел за ним в коридор, под его ногами что-то хрустнуло. Маркус кинул взгляд на рассыпанные по полу пуговицы. А может, и стал бы.

– Надо заскочить в мой бокс, переодеться и собрать вещи. У нас будут расходы…

– У меня осталось около двадцати кредитов, – сказал Коннор. – На левой, не привязанной к айди карте. 

– Мои деньги здесь, – похлопал себя по затылку Маркус. – Почти две тысячи. Хватит надолго.

Коннор криво ухмыльнулся.

– Жаль тебя расстраивать, но придется избавиться от нейрочипа.

– Да, ты прав. – Маркус растерянно моргнул. – У меня мало преступного опыта… Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, правда? 

– Правда. У меня есть одна мысль насчет денег. Вряд ли сработает. Но со своими я поступил так же. Расскажу потом. 

Маркус кивнул. 

В узком проходе, соединяющим изолятор с жилыми боксами, было пусто. Как и в холле возле лифтов. Они с Коннором поднялись на двенадцатый уровень. Повсюду в каютах раздавались крики и пение. 

Заблокировав за собой дверь, Маркус прошел в кухонный отсек, достал нож и протянул его Коннору.

– Поможешь?

– Подожди. 

Коннор взял нож и осторожно коснулся острия.

– Чего ждать? Ты сам сказал – чип придется удалить. 

– Да. Придется. Но сначала… – Коннор кинул на него быстрый взгляд. – Кстати, тебе идет моя куртка. 

– Ах да, прости… Я хотел вернуть ее тебе. 

Маркус начал стягивать с себя куртку, но Коннор перехватил его руку. 

– Подожди. 

Он отвернул воротник куртки, осторожно вспорол подкладку ножом и достал изнутри крошечный квадрат пластика. 

– Вот. Здесь код перевода кредитов. Ты можешь этого не делать. Никакой гарантии возврата денег я не даю. 

– Что это? – тихо спросил Маркус. 

– Это моя разработка. Я и сам пока не знаю, как это работает, – ответил Коннор. – Но это все, что у меня есть. 

– За тобой из-за этого охотятся? 

– Нет. Об этом никто не знает. Но если узнают, тоже убьют, да. 

– Ладно. Что делать? 

– Просто поднеси к чипу. Код активируется автоматически. Дальше переводишь… сколько посчитаешь нужным. 

– Да я все переведу. – Маркус забрал у Коннора пластинку и поднес к затылку. – Что мне терять? 

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза – чип сканировал сигналы коры мозга, подтверждая добровольность намерений. Пара секунд – и все сбережения Маркуса исчезли в неизвестном направлении. 

– Теперь… – он повернулся спиной к Коннору. – Сделай это. 

Затылок лизнуло теплым дыханием и спустя мгновение укололо холодным и острым металлом. Маркус рефлекторно дернулся, но Коннор уверенно зафиксировал его ладонью под челюстью. 

– Потерпи еще пять секунд.

Голову прошило огненной искрой, которая сменилась ноющей тупой болью. По шее стекла тонкая струйка крови. Маркус носил чип с двенадцати лет. Это был словно второй мозг, привычный, да и что уж там – весьма удобный в быту. Теперь, лишившись его, он испытывал странную пустоту и… свободу. 

– Каково тебе без чипа? – спросил он Коннора, когда тот бросил нож в раковину.

– Сначала… было непривычно, – ответил Коннор. Он протянул Маркусу крошечную микросхему. – Потом даже понравилось.

Маркус взял чип и положил его на полку с книгами.

– Не жаль оставлять все эти книги?

– Жаль, конечно. Но они уже дали мне все, что могли дать. – Маркус потер ноющий затылок. – Надеюсь, их вернут в Лашу, отцу Пенуику. Я украл их у него.

Коннор рассмеялся, роясь в нише с одеждой:

– Кто-то говорил, что у него мало преступного опыта.

Стащив с себя куртку, Маркус бросил ее на кровать. Снял брюки.

– Твоя одежда, – сказал он. – Некогда было искать свою. Найди мне там тоже что-нибудь. 

Он подошел к мастер-дисплею. 

– Удалить все личные файлы. Очистить историю и буфер. Заархивировать и отправить в ноль-зону рабочие документы. 

Поправив разбросанные на письменном столе вещи, он вернулся к нише с одеждой.

Коннор уже оделся. Что-то немаркое и облегающее – Маркус и не помнил в своем гардеробе таких стильных шмоток. А может, это просто на Конноре все сидело круто? Он вручил Маркусу темно-серые штаны из «умного» полимера и синюю органическую толстовку. 

– Пойдет для беглого преступника? 

– Вполне.

Маркус принялся одеваться. 

– Е-да и предметы первой необходимости на «Бильбо» есть, – сказал он, просовывая ноги в штанины. – Даже запасная одежда, если что. 

– «Бильбо»?

– Ну да… Корабль мой. В смысле, транспортный модуль.

– Ты назвал его «Бильбо»? В честь…

– …Хоббита, который рискнул путешествовать. Да. В честь него. 

– Очень смелого хоббита, – тихо сказал Коннор. Его глаза странно заблестели. – И где мы достанем тириум?

Он насыпал в термопот кофейные кристаллы, уселся за стол и взял чашку с фиолетовым небом.

– В доке. – Натянув штаны и толстовку, Маркус достал из ниши еще одну чашку. – Придется украсть.

– Я и не знал, что ты профессиональный вор, – хмыкнул Коннор.

Маркус выключил термопот и наполнил обе чашки. 

– За шесть лет я добыл компании столько тириума, что какая-то жалкая пара контейнеров погоды не делают, - заметил он, сделав обжигающий глоток k-офе.

– Думаешь, пары хватит?

– Ну, три. Не больше. Сможем долететь до Туманности. – Маркус поставил недопитую чашку в раковину, подхватил со столика Тодда и направился к выходу. – Нужно идти.

– И где твой багаж? 

Маркус обернулся и приподнял бровь. 

– Я люблю путешествовать налегке.

Коннор едва не рассмеялся в голос.

***

Возле жилого модуля, как и в гараже, было пусто. Никому не хотелось выходить наружу, на промозглый холод. Зима, с ее бесконечными дождями, превращающими пустыню в покрытую белой гладкой коркой равнину, еще не началась, но в воздухе уже чувствовалось ее ледяное дыхание. Небо стало темнее, приобрело коричневые оттенки, а фиолетовое зарево над горизонтом, там, где работал генератор атмосферы, потускнело.

Коннор сел за руль квадро, и Маркусу пришлось устроиться рядом, на пассажирском сиденье.

– Может, я поведу? – предложил он, но Коннор только отмахнулся.

До ангара в доке они доехали за пару минут. Здесь было непривычно тихо, в сумраке виднелся лишь замерший возле платформы погрузчик. Фаулер наверняка сидел сейчас в «Джимми» и надирался до чертиков. Жаль, Маркус не мог попрощаться с ним. За все эти годы они вроде как сдружились, и бросать его вот так, ничего не объяснив, было нечестно. Ладно. Может, когда-нибудь извинится. 

Припарковавшись возле гейта, Коннор спрыгнул с высокого сиденья и повернулся:

– Давай, веди, грабитель тириумных хранилищ.

Маркус поморщился – пропажа трех контейнеров с тириумом будет для Джеффри неожиданностью. Конечно, учет отгрузки был формальным – кому, а главное, зачем красть из дока товар? Сбыть его не получится, хранить – опасно. Если Джефф заметит пропажу вовремя, то разберется без последствий. А если нет… Что ж, тогда у Маркуса будет еще один повод извиниться. 

Он подошел к лок-панели и собирался уже приложить к ней ладонь, но вовремя вспомнил, что нейрочипа у него больше нет. Досадное неудобство. А если?.. Маркус зажал экран панели в трех углах, дождался перезагрузки и за миг до нее отбарабанил на побелевшем дисплее короткий мастер-код. Сканлок, щелкнув, загорелся зеленым, а потом с коротким писком отключился. Маркус кивнул с легкой улыбкой. 

Спасибо, альма-матер. Не зря же он три года изучал эксплуатационные системы. 

Внутри было темно, но едва они вошли, сработали датчики присутствия – в глаза ударил свет.

– Черт. – Маркус быстро закрыл за собой гейт. – Надеюсь, этого никто не видел.

Он прошел вдоль стеллажей с лежащими на них запчастями от погрузчиков, смазочным материалом, коробками с обычным сухим горючим для шаттлов – в самый дальний отсек, где стояли приготовленные к отгрузке контейнеры с тириумом. Коннор следовал за ним, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

Подойдя к стеллажу с плавающей над ним проекцией «Партия 42560. Получатель: Объединенная Земля», Маркус остановился. Партия была готова к отправке. Контейнеры для удобства автоматической погрузки были запакованы в блоки по шестнадцать штук и перетянуты защитной лентой. Да уж, заметить пропажу будет несложно.

Маркус снял защитную ленту и разорвал пленку. Едва заметно потянуло знакомым пряным запахом. Черт… Он вытащил из блока один за другим три синих цилиндра и откатил в сторону. Коннор поднял один за пластиковое ушко, пробуя на вес.

– Хватит трех? 

– Не знаю, – с сомнением ответил Маркус. – Думаю, должно хватить.

– Смотря куда, – раздался знакомый голос, и он, вздрогнув, обернулся.

В проеме между стеллажами, чуть пошатываясь, стоял Джеффри Фаулер. Карман широких штанов оттягивало что-то тяжелое, на куртке спереди красовалось темное пятно.

Маркус шагнул к нему, успокаивающе выставив вперед руки.

– Джефф… Послушай, я все объясню…

– Рискни, – сказал Джеффри и подошел ближе. – Далеко собрался?

Рискнуть. Джеффри был славным парнем, да. Но можно ли доверять ему настолько, чтобы рассказать, почему он ворует тириум, пока весь Иерихон заливает глаза под рождественские песенки?

– Далеко, Джефф. Мне… нам с Коннором нужно покинуть Пояс.

Джеффри с прищуром оглядел Коннора и ухмыльнулся.

– Понимаю, дружище, – протянул он. – Медовый месяц на Альфа-Центавра, все дела… Уэбб-то в курсе твоих планов?

Маркус подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Джеффри, дай нам тириум и час времени, больше я не прошу. 

Джеффри покосился на сбитые в кровь пальцы Маркуса, и он, смутившись, быстро отвел руку за спину. 

– Ты видишь хоть одну посудину в этом доке? – спросил Фаулер. – Куда ты зальешь голубую кровь? 

Выхода не было. Придется рассказать все.

– У меня есть отремонтированный грузовой модуль. Там, в пустыне. – Маркус махнул рукой. – Мы сможем улететь на нем. Нужно топливо. 

Покачнувшись, Джеффри уставился на него немигающим взглядом темно-карих глаз.

– Что ты натворил, сынок? – наконец спросил он. – Все это ради снежка, да?

– Это не ради меня, – вмешался молчавший до этой минуты Коннор. – Маркусу действительно лучше улететь с Иерихона. 

Джеффри еще раз с ног до головы оглядел его.

– Да-а, Маркус. Только ты мог притащить снег в Пояс Дрейка, – глубокомысленно заметил он.

Маркус осторожно пнул носком ботинка контейнер с логотипом «Блю Спейс» на боку.

– Три штуки. Пожалуйста. И мы улетим, – повторил он. – Так надо, поверь мне.

Джеффри полез в глубокий карман рабочих штанов и достал оттуда квадратную бутылку w-иски «Мартин Лютер».

– Выпейте со мной. На посошок. 

– Джеффри, у нас мало времени. – Маркус взглянул на открытый гейт ангара. – Сюда могут прийти.

– Да никто сюда не придет, –проворчал Джеффри. – Все в стельку. А кто не в стельку – давно видит рождественские сны. «Дзынь-дзынь», – пьяно пропел он и протянул бутылку Коннору. – Извини, снежок, стаканов нет. Или из чего вы там у себя пьете.

Коннор взял виски и, отхлебнув из горлышка, передал Маркусу.

Дешевый w-иски обжег горло. Маркус вытер губы рукавом куртки.

– Слушай… Там, в изоляторе, валяется в отключке Аабдар. А может, и не в отключке…

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Джеффри, надеясь, что тот сможет трезво оценить ситуацию.

– Вон оно что, – пробормотал Джеффри. – Уебок добрался до снежка?

– Он попытался, – сказал Маркус и отдал ему бутылку. – Не успел. 

Джеффри закрыл бутылку и засунул ее обратно в карман.

– Пять, – непонятно сказал он.

– Что – пять?

Джефф пнул контейнер ногой и махнул рукой в сторону стеллажей:

– Вам нужно пять контейнеров, чтобы… ну, отчалить куда подальше отсюда. 

Маркус удивленно окинул его взглядом – всю его грузную, шатающуюся фигуру.

– Ты разрешишь нам взять пять контейнеров? – осторожно спросил он.

Джеффри подмигнул:

– Помогу донести, чего уж там. – Он схватил ближайший и повернулся к Коннору. – Бери, снежок, и тащи к вашему квадро. Грузи на багажник. Не забудь закрепить, а то разлетятся.

Пожав плечами, Коннор переглянулся с Маркусом, взял контейнер и понес его к выходу. Джеффри проводил его взглядом и что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, когда тот скрылся из виду.

– Слушай, Маркус… Ты мне всегда нравился, хороший ты парень. Я тебя уважал. – Он положил обе ладони на плечи Маркуса, его мутные глаза вдруг прояснились. – Скажи мне… Он того стоит? 

Маркус быстро скользнул взглядом в сторону выхода и обратно. 

– Я… – Он вздохнул и покачал головой. – Джеффри.. У тебя был кто-то, кто спустился бы за тобой в аварийную шахту? 

Фаулер дернул подбородком. 

– А у него был кто-то, кто ради него угонял звездолет? 

– Выходит, мы друг друга стоим, – усмехнулся Маркус. 

Втроем они быстро погрузили контейнеры на квадро, и Коннор снова сел за руль.

– У тебя не будет неприятностей… из-за пропажи? – неуверенно спросил Маркус, когда Джеффри, проверив крепление, отошел в сторонку.

– Я сейчас сижу у «Джимми», помнишь? 

Джеффри похлопал себя по карману.

– Хорошо. – Маркус сделал несколько шагов к нему и порывисто обнял. – Спасибо, Джефф.

– Давай, проваливай уже, – пробурчал тот, тяжело шлепая его по спине. – Осторожней там. – Он высвободился из рук Маркуса и оглянулся на квадро. – Слышь, снежок… Береги его.

Коннор с серьезным видом кивнул.

– Спасибо, мистер Фаулер. За все.

В последний раз взглянув на Джеффри, Маркус забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

– Может, еще увидимся, – сказал он больше самому себе, потому что квадро, заурчав двигателем, дернулся и понес их с Коннором в пустыню.

***

Ледяной ветер пронизывал до костей. Вцепившись в руль и чувствуя теплый бок сидящего рядом Маркуса, Коннор гнал четырехколесник по окаменевшему песку. Сзади тяжело громыхали контейнеры. На темно-коричневом небе появилось несколько тускло мерцающих звезд. Коннор впервые видел их на иерихонском небосклоне. 

– Держи курс вон на тот высокий гребень, – крикнул Маркус сквозь шум ветра и низкий гул двигателя. 

Обогнув глубокую трещину в земле, Коннор прибавил скорости. 

Через полчаса квадро уже легко взбирался на крутой склон, цепляясь острыми шипами за отвердевшую от холода поверхность. Еще десять минут, и они очутились на гребне. Нажав на тормоз, Коннор удивленно выдохнул.

Закрытый со всех сторон дюнами, на равнине стоял тяжелый транспортный модуль и поблескивал в свете зарева зубчатой обшивкой. Вдоль корпуса тянулись небольшие щели-иллюминаторы, хвостовая часть заканчивалась огромными соплами двигателей. Мощные опоры удерживали эту махину на поверхности. 

Коннор видел такие модули на грузовых баржах. Обычно их использовали в экстренных случаях, когда была повреждена обшивка судна, и требовалась срочная эвакуация. Корпус такого модуля был практически неуязвим для обычных фотонных торпед, которые использовали пираты всех мастей, промышляющие за Поясом. Но как поведет себя этот отделенный от материнского корабля придаток в гиперпространстве, Коннор понятия не имел.

– Познакомься с «Бильбо», – широко улыбнулся Маркус. 

Коннор только недоверчиво хмыкнул в ответ.

Он осторожно спустил квадро со склона. Вблизи «Бильбо» казался еще уродливее. Раскрытые отражатели в форме пирамид топорщились из его корпуса, как острые уши какого-то лохматого тролля из книг Маркуса.

Спрыгнув с сиденья, Коннор подошел к троллю и провел ладонью по его ребристой обшивке.

– Ты уверен, что эта штука может летать? – спросил он приблизившегося Маркуса.

– Теоретически, – пожал плечами тот. – Все системы в порядке, я проверял сто раз. Не волнуйся, мы улетим. 

– Думаешь?

Маркус хлопнул Коннора по плечу и, вернувшись к багажнику, отключил ограничители груза. Взял один цилиндр с тириумом и направился к входному люку по левому борту модуля. Коннор стащил с багажника второй и двинулся за ним.

Шлюзовой отсек освещался красными аварийными фонарями. Уверенно шагая впереди, Маркус свернул направо. Они миновали длинный коридор, пересекли отсек с уходящими вправо и влево темными техническими проходами и уперлись в силовую установку. 

Открыв слот, Маркус вытащил t-компонент и снял с контейнера крышку. Под ней обнаружилось гнездо вакуумного насоса, опломбированное и крест-накрест заклеенное лентой с идущими наискосок логотипом. «Блю Спейс» – второй раз за вечер прочитал Коннор. Маркус сорвал пломбу и скотч и подсоединил t-компонент к насосу. Тириум медленно переместился в резервуар, заполняя тонкие капилляры структурного компонента. Затем проделал то же самое с другим контейнером. t-компонент засветился ровным синим светом.

– Остальную часть тириума пока отнесем в узел управления, – сказал он закончив.

– Окей, – отозвался Коннор. – А что насчет регуляра? Для прыжка нам нужно, как минимум, выйти на орбиту. 

– Ты будешь смеяться, – ответил Маркус, – но r-топлива здесь больше, чем е-ды. «Бильбо» прибыл сюда, груженый регуляром. И с тех пор у него не было возможности полетать. 

Спустя несколько минут они добрались до приборного отсека с последним контейнером. Зайдя внутрь и задраив за собой люк, Коннор посадил Тодда на откидное сиденье у переборки и подошел к Маркусу. Тот устроился на низком кресле возле приборной панели. 

– «Бильбо», интерфейс.

Над панелью возникла проекция управления модулем. 

– Проверь готовность систем к старту.

Голос Маркуса дрожал, пальцы нервно постукивали по подлокотнику кресла.

По проекции побежали столбики графиков и цифр.

«Все системы готовы», – замигал зеленым готовый отчет.

Космос, у «Бильбо» даже не было голосового модуля. Вздохнув, Коннор уселся рядом с Тоддом. Вокруг них тут же активировалось защитное поле, удерживая на месте.

– Выведи нас на орбиту, – сказал Маркус. 

Корпус модуля завибрировал, словно «Бильбо» отряхивался, очнувшись от спячки. Послышался низкий гул ионного двигателя. Две минуты спустя корабль плавно оторвался от земли, убрал опоры и стремительно взмыл вверх.

Звезды равнодушно мерцали за плотным полем иллюминаторов. Модуль медленно плыл в пространстве, оставив Иерихон-112 далеко позади.

– И куда мы летим? – спросил Коннор, разглядывая заставленные разноцветными коробками ниши. Похоже, ни жилых кают, ни уж, тем более, камбуза на «Бильбо» не было. 

– Как можно дальше отсюда? – Маркус повернулся в кресле. – Может, в Туманность?

Затеряться где-нибудь в колониях Туманности, в общем-то, было неплохой идеей, если бы не…

– Мы привлечем слишком много внимания. 

Поставив коробку протеиновой смеси на полку, Коннор задумчиво покачал головой. 

– Да брось… Кому мы там нужны? Или боишься, что я западу на другую z-ефирку? – подмигнул Маркус. 

– Нет. Я не об этом. 

– А о чем? 

Маркус перестал улыбаться.

– Я в межгалактическом розыске. И это лишь вопрос времени, когда какой-нибудь фермер с Эоса решит, что новенький старлайнер гораздо лучше клочка засушливых земель. Поэтому… Пока что… Свободные колонии не для меня. 

Коннор задумчиво прошелся пальцами по целой батарее коробок с протеиновым молоком. Космос, неужели все же придется это пить? Он обернулся – Маркус следил за ним все с тем же озадаченным видом. 

– Слушай, здесь есть хотя бы душ?

– Ага, душ и туалет там, по коридору налево, – махнул Маркус в сторону люка. – Коннор…

– А?

– И что ты предлагаешь?

Коннор тяжело вздохнул, подошел к Маркусу и положил ладони ему на плечи.

– Мы полетим на Землю. На мою Землю. Мне надо завершить пару дел.


	8. Пчелка

В гиперпространстве было… тихо.

Во время прыжка «Бильбо» тряхнуло так, что, казалось, он сейчас распадется на атомы. Коннор даже зажмурился, представляя, как сжимает Маркуса в объятиях и они медленно уплывают в черноту космоса – два безжизненных окоченевших тела.

Но «Бильбо» оказался на удивление крепким парнем. Его системы выдержали переход, и вот уже шесть стандартных суток бывший грузовой модуль безымянного транспортного корабля преодолевал пространство на сверхсветовой скорости. Через двенадцать часов «Бильбо» должен был оказаться в точке выхода в Солнечной системе.

В ходовом отсеке, где располагался интегрированный пульт управления модулем, Маркус устроил что-то вроде уголка отдыха – на полу лежал раскладной полимерный спальник, закрепленный к переборке, ниша рядом была забита консервированной едой и коробками со всякой необходимой мелочью. В углу возле спальника невозмутимо сидел Тодд и рассматривал свои лапы.

Коннор устроился на спальнике, наблюдая за тем, как Маркус колдует над интерфейсом «Бильбо». 

– Маркус, мы в гиперпространстве. Оставь в покое показатели и иди сюда.

С самого начала полета Маркус почти не отходил от v-консоли, лишь изредка спал прямо там, в кресле пилота. Как будто наблюдение за мелькающими индикаторами, цифрами и графиками могло что-то изменить теперь, когда грузовой модуль нарушал законы физики.

Маркус вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, очевидно, доставшегося «Бильбо» от какой-то спасательной капсулы. Он подошел к спальнику и сел рядом. 

– Ты не передумал? Уверен, что хочешь лететь на Землю? – спросил он угрюмо. 

Коннор лишь пожал плечами. Он отвечал на этот вопрос каждый день. Каждый день одинаково. Нет, не передумал. Да, уверен. 

И при этом врал себе. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось передумать. Особенно когда Маркус оказывался слишком близко, вот как сейчас. Его тело, голос, жесты, взгляды – да даже вот эта угрюмая морщинка между нахмуренных бровей – волновали до дрожи. Коннор позволял себе маленькие фантазии о будущем. Нежизнеспособные, хлипкие такие фантазии – он убивал их сразу же, в зародыше. Они с Маркусом могли бы укрыться где-нибудь в Туманности, найти маленькую живую планету и остаться там. Навсегда. Читать книги и разговаривать. Заниматься сексом и… любовью.

– Иди ко мне…

Он положил руку Маркусу на плечо и потянул к себе, заставив лечь рядом. «Без тебя жизни нет», – вспомнил он строчку из какого-то 5D-блокбастера. Смысл этих глупых слов как-то очень некстати и не вовремя до него дошел. 

Повернувшись на бок, Маркус уткнулся лбом в его висок.

– Расскажи мне о себе. Пожалуйста, хоть что-нибудь… – прошептал он. Одной рукой он обхватил Коннора за талию и прижал к себе. – Кто ты?

Между ними не осталось пространства. Пустота заполнилась. Стерлась точка, исчезла запятая. 

Тихий гул t-двигателя повис в корабле. Коннор скользнул рукой вверх, погладил Маркуса по затылку, нашел кончиками пальцев почти затянувшийся шрам от нейрочипа. А потом начал говорить.

– Мое имя Коннор Эйтон, кодовый номер RK800. Я – специальный агент национальной компании «Киберлайф». Штаб-квартира компании находится в Детройте, на Объединенной Земле. 

Маркус резко отстранился. Их взгляды встретились. 

– Я слышал об этой компании… 

– Да кто не слышал… – Коннор невесело улыбнулся и снова притянул Маркуса к себе. – Она захватила власть во всей Солнечной системе. Да и за ее пределами тоже. Моей задачей было устранение всех, кто мог бы этому помешать. Я не задавал вопросов, просто выполнял свою миссию. Был _хорошим_ агентом. Мне доверяли… многое. 

– И что случилось? 

– Я преследовал цель. Полтора месяца назад, 8 ноября. Приказ был четкий. Найти и доставить цель в НИГ.

– Куда? – переспросил Маркус. 

– НИГ. Научный институт генома… Это засекреченный объект, подразделение «Киберлайф». Даже мне с моим уровнем доступа было мало что о нем известно. Один лишь раз мелькнуло в новостях упоминание, что из центра ушел руководитель, Элайджа Камски. Это было несколько лет назад. 

– Ты должен быть убить… эту цель?

– Нет… Цель нужно было доставить живой. Это была женщина. Роуз Чепмен. – Коннор на секунду замолчал. – Она была биаром.

Маркус поднял голову и озадаченно взглянул на него.

– Что? Но как…

– Я не знаю, Маркус. 

– Что… что ты сделал с ней?

В голосе Маркуса прозвучала горечь, будто он заранее приготовился к тому, чтобы _простить_ Коннора. Что бы тот ни сделал. 

Коннор глубоко вдохнул. 

– Роуз Чепмен выглядела… больной. Она рассказала, что ее похитили с Новой Земли. Держали где-то… в лаборатории? Она была изможденной. Ее руки и ноги были как поле битвы. Порезы, уколы, пятна, шрамы… 

– Господи…

– Да… И она умоляла помочь. Просила позвонить сыну. А я… я ведь даже не должен был _слушать_ ее. Не должен был видеть в ней человека.

– Коннор…

– Не говори ничего, Маркус. 

– Что было дальше?

– Да… хреново все было. Я вытащил из нее нейрочип, отвел в одну ночлежку в Пайк-Крике. Там такая публика, что цвет ее кожи никого не удивил бы. Тогда я еще планировал как-то выкрутиться из ситуации, вернуться ни с чем, но чистеньким. Но меня вычислили. 

– Как? Кто?

– Мой босс, Аманда Стерн. Она просканировала меня, поняла, что я что-то скрываю, начала задавать вопросы. Это было слишком опасно. Пришлось тоже расшиваться. И тогда на меня объявили охоту. 

Коннор замолчал. Маркус прижался к нему крепче, не задавая больше вопросов. 

– Я не знал, что мне делать дальше. Улететь я не мог – на мое имущество тут же наложили арест. Мы с Роуз скрывались в Пайк-Крике два дня. Говорили о Новой Земле, о ее сыне и маленьком домике. О кукурузных полях неподалеку от Лаши… Потом она умерла. 

Маркус коснулся губами его виска. Коннор прикрыл глаза.

– Я похоронил ее на пустыре. И там же, у могилы, решил, что надо бежать с Земли. Любым способом. Остальное ты знаешь.

Он повернулся к Маркусу и грустно улыбнулся. Маркус не улыбнулся в ответ.

– Эта… Аманда… Она действительно может отдать приказ убить тебя?

– Может. Видел бы ты ее взгляд… Знаешь, я никогда не встречался с ней лично – только нейросвязь. И проекции. Но эти ее глаза… Она как будто смотрит не на тебя, а _в тебя_. Насквозь.

Маркус сел и взял его руку в свою.

– И теперь ты хочешь вернуться… в Детройт, чтобы…

– Я хочу разобраться во всем. Что произошло с Роуз, зачем ее похитили, и чем, черт возьми, занимаются в этом институте генома. Если я это выясню… все кончится. «Киберлайф» ищет меня, потому что я обнаружил что-то очень важное. Никого не разыскивают по всем галактикам, Маркус. И если я доберусь до правды, я стану свободным, понимаешь? 

– Я полечу с тобой, – сказал Маркус.

– Нет.

– Коннор, это самоубийство.

– Все будет хорошо. Маловероятные события иногда случаются.

Коннор улыбнулся, сел и притянул Маркуса к себе, потерся лбом о его лоб.

– У меня отличный план. Я не зря провел этот месяц на Иерихоне. – Он поцеловал Маркуса в висок. – Не волнуйся. Жди меня возле станции на орбите Марса. Там сотни кораблей, на «Бильбо» даже не обратят внимание. На всякий случай выключи энергию и притворись космическим мусором. Я найду, на чем до тебя долететь.

Маркус отстранился и с сомнением в голосе спросил:

– Обещаешь?

_Нет._

Коннор взял его лицо в ладони и беспечно улыбнулся: 

– Конечно.

Они снова улеглись на жесткий спальник, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Какое-то время в отсеке было тихо.

– У тебя есть кто-нибудь на Земле, кто-то близкий? – нарушил молчание Маркус.

– На Земле нет, – ответил Коннор. – Мои родители давно живут на Марсе. Я очень редко вижу их. Отец – офицер Альянса Планет. Наверное, после всех этих слухов и новостей, он очень гордится мной. – Коннор горько рассмеялся. – А мама… Я скучаю по ней. А твои родители?

Маркус тяжело вздохнул. 

– Я не знаю, кто они. Рос в приюте с двух лет. Меня оставили на крыльце методистской церкви в Лаше, вместе с Тоддом. Я не помню маму, но помню ее голос. Она часто пела мне одну песню…

Маркус задумался на несколько мгновений, а потом Коннор услышал его голос – бархатный и глубокий.

_Баю-бай, спокойной ночи.  
Спи любимый мой сыночек.  
Пусть сияние луны  
Дарит сказочные сны._

_В доме тихо и темно,  
Мышка в норке спит давно.  
Птичка за окном запела,  
Все в кавули улетело_

Закончив петь, Маркус смущенно улыбнулся.

– Это все, что у меня осталось от родителей. Тодд и эта песня. Некоторых слов я не знаю, честно говоря. Больше нигде не слышал эту песню. Даже искал строчки в книгах. 

– Пчелка.

– Что?

– В улей улетела, – сказал Коннор. – Пчелка живет в улье.

Приподнявшись на локте, Маркус удивленно взглянул на него.

– Что такое пчелка?

– Были когда-то очень давно такие насекомые. Опыляли растения и собирали мед. Потом они исчезли, и никто до сих пор не знает причину. 

– Но откуда ты знаешь, что в песне поется так? – с сомнением спросил Маркус.

– Эта песня с Земли. – Коннор повернул голову и посмотрел на него. – С моей Земли. 

Маркус взволнованно сел.

– Значит… мои родители жили или… живут… где-то в Солнечной системе? Может, даже на Объединенной Земле… Но как? – Он вскочил и возбужденно прошелся вдоль отсека. – По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, кто из моих родителей был белым. Мама…

– Откуда у тебя фамилия – Манфред? 

– Она была вышита на одежде, вместе с датой рождения. Маркус Манфред, 5 августа 2191 года. А Тодд… – Маркус пожал плечами. – Я спрашивал его потом много раз – что он помнит до того, как меня оставили в Лаше у церкви? Но его память как будто стерли. – Он печально усмехнулся и подошел к нише с запасами. – Хочешь перекусить? У нас есть даже консервированные m-андарины.

Коннор помотал головой.

– Слушай, а что у вас за фишка с названиями еды? Ты необычно их произносишь, – спросил он, ожидая какой-нибудь забавной истории, вроде приключений малыша Рудо. Но Маркус вдруг нахмурился. Оставив в покое банки, он вернулся на спальник. 

– Отец Пенуик… тот человек, который подобрал меня, научил читать… Он рассказывал, как первые колонисты прилетели на Новую Землю. У них были с собой припасы, но они быстро кончились. Люди начали голодать. И молиться. Им пришлось заново создавать свой мир – строить города, сеять и собирать растения, размножать животных, которых они привезли с собой. Климат планеты оказался суровым, им было нелегко. Все, что могло стать пищей, помочь выжить, обрело сакральный смысл. И произносить это стали по-особому. 

– То есть, это больше привычка? Ты ведь не голодал никогда?

– Я не голодал. Не всегда ел досыта, но и не голодал. И, кстати, я могу говорить и на общем. Пожалуйста: мандарины, виноград. А слабо тебе по-нашему?

– V-иноград, – сказал Коннор, и Маркус улыбнулся. Ради этой улыбки Коннор был готов выучить какой угодно язык. – Как ты думаешь, почему люди разных рас не смогли ужиться вместе? – после недолгого молчания спросил он.

Между бровей Маркуса снова появилась морщинка.

– Не знаю. Может, потому, что жизнь полна страданий, и людям нужно найти виновных, чтобы не винить себя? А может, людей просто пугает другой цвет кожи?

– Мне нравится цвет твоей, – сказал Коннор. Он устроился позади Маркуса, обнял его и положил подбородок ему на плечо. – А еще нравятся твои глаза… и волосы… - Он прижался животом к пояснице Маркуса и прихватил губами мочку его уха. – …Твои руки… когда они скользят по моему телу… – Лизнув ухо, он шепотом, медленно добавил: – А еще… мне нравится твой член.

– Правда?

Маркус повернулся и, повалив Коннора на спальник, лег сверху.

– Честно говоря, я думал, это станет проблемой, – смущенно произнес он. – В тот первый вечер, помнишь…

– Почему?

Обняв его за талию, Коннор потерся об него пахом. Возбуждение постепенно нарастало, концентрировалось внизу живота, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Может быть, это последний раз, когда они с Маркусом вместе. Когда они так близки.

– М-м… – Маркус сдавленно застонал. – Ну… знаешь… все эти стереотипы. Когда узнал, что ты летишь на Иерихон, я подключался к порноскриптам… с виарами… Просто было интересно. И я думал, мой размер… тебя… оттолкнет. 

Он вжимался Коннору в пах, его член терся о член Коннора сквозь несколько слоев мешающей ткани. 

Коннор негромко рассмеялся.

– Похоже, биары действительно озабочены своими причиндалами. 

Вспоминать о Джаро совершенно не хотелось. Он всплыл в памяти неожиданно, из очень отдаленного ее уголка, и Коннор побыстрее переключился, подставляя шею губам Маркуса. 

– Я… не озабочен, – обиженно пробормотал Маркус, задыхаясь. Удерживаясь на локтях, он целовал Коннора и одновременно пытался снять с него одежду.

– Это была шутка. – Коннор раздвинул ноги шире и обхватил ими бедра Маркуса. – Трахни меня.

Маркус прервался и, подняв голову, вопросительно взглянул на него. 

– Коннор, ты правда хочешь… после того что случилось в последний день на Иерихоне?..

Коннор озадаченно нахмурился. За шесть дней в гиперпространстве они, разумеется, вели совсем не монашеский образ жизни. Настолько, что спальник порой приходилось оттаскивать в вентиляционный отсек на просушку. И Коннор, отлюбив свое темнокожее сокровище всеми способами и во всех позах, был бы не против, чтобы сокровище, наконец, отлюбило и его. Вот только Маркус почему-то избегал активной роли. Вот, значит, в чем причина. 

– Ты имеешь в виду тот секс в изоляторе? – Он быстро стащил с Маркуса куртку. – Когда ты выебал меня связанным? Взял насухую, без разогрева и ласк?

– Господи, Коннор… – Маркус зажмурился. 

– Что?

Коннор отбросил куртку в сторону и ущипнул его за сосок.

– Да, я про это… Мне так жаль, прости… Я… не знаю, что это было. 

– О, космос… А ты не обратил внимания на то, что я вообще-то тоже кончил? 

Маркус не ответил. Его нервное дыхание обжигало шею. 

– М? 

Коннор вывернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

– Я не знаю… – Маркус покачал головой. – Когда я увидел тебя и Джаро… Это было… как конец света. Из меня как будто ушло все человеческое. Я его разорвать был готов. Не руками, так зубами… 

– Вот тогда у меня и встал, – быстро прошептал Коннор. 

– Что? – переспросил Маркус. 

– Ничего. В общем, если ты не хочешь…

Коннор уперся ему в грудь и попытался сесть.

– Я хочу! Хочу… Хочу тебя… – Маркус убрал его руку и снова прижал к спальнику. – Если ты позволишь мне…

– О, космос. Да трахни ты его уже, – послышался скрипучий голос. Они оба вздрогнули и посмотрели на Тодда. Тот по-прежнему сидел рядом со спальником и равнодушно поглядывал на них блестящими глазами.

Коннор чуть не подавился смехом.

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда у него такой интересный словарный запас.

– Черт, я совсем забыл про него. – Протянув руку, Маркус повернул его мордой к переборке. – Тодд, выключись. И не записывай!

– Ты слышал? Он сказал «о, космос», – все еще смеясь, заметил Коннор.

Маркус улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

– Он и правда быстро учится. Так… на чем мы остановились?..

– Ты собирался раздеть меня, потом раздеться сам и засунуть в меня свой большой красивый член.

– М-м… боже. Звучит захватывающе. Любишь грязные разговоры, да? – усмехнулся Маркус.

– Вроде того.

– Хорошо. 

Взгляд Маркуса стал опасным. 

Поднявшись на колени, он достал из коробки в нише пакетик. Коннор узнал название смазки, и по спине пробежал привычный холодок ожидания. Маркус бросил смазку на спальник и потянулся к ботинкам Коннора. 

– Сейчас я сниму с тебя все, что может мне помешать. – Он расстегнул ботинки, снял их и поставил на пол. Затем принялся за застежку на штанах. – Рубашку я оставлю – здесь на самом деле прохладно.

Коннор молча наслаждался его прикосновениями. 

– Потом я сниму свою одежду. – Расстегнув штаны Коннора, Маркус осторожно стянул их вниз. Освободившийся член хлопнул Коннора по животу, оставив на нем влажный след. Маркус потянул ниже, и Коннор двигая ногами помог ему. – Потом я скажу тебе встать на четвереньки. 

О, космос. Ситуация становилась все горячее. Сев, Коннор сам скинул с себя куртку. Маркус принялся за застежку на своих штанах. 

– Потом я встану на колени позади тебя, возьму тебя за бедра и потрусь членом о ложбинку твой классной задницы. – Повернув Коннора спиной к себе, Маркус шепнул «на четвереньки», и Коннор опустился на спальник, уперевшись на локти. Послышался шорох ткани, Маркус стягивал с себя штаны. – А дальше… я наклонюсь, прижмусь грудью к твоей спине и начну ласкать твой член и яйца. Ты почувствуешь, как мой член раздвигает твою задницу, трется о твою дырку и дразнит ее. 

Ладони Маркуса легли Коннору на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться. Потом они переместились на ягодицы, большие пальцы раздвинули их, и горячий язык жадно скользнул внутрь. 

О, космос… это было неожиданно. 

– Ма-аркус… о… так нечестно…

– Ты что-то имеешь против? – спросил Маркус, прервавшись.

– Совсем нет… просто… да, пожалуйста… 

Коннор прогнулся сильнее. Язык Маркуса, едва тронув края, ворвался внутрь, выскользнул наружу, а потом погрузился снова, и снова… Удерживая за бедра, Маркус трахал его языком, и Коннору хотелось только одного – сделать это ощущение еще более интенсивным. Еще более… полным.

– Маркус… мне нужно больше, – простонал он.

– Хочешь мой член?

– Да…

– Скажи это.

– Я хочу твой член. Чтобы ты был во мне… 

_Полностью._

Чтобы это осталось с ним. Даже тогда, когда его не будет рядом.

Он повернул голову – Маркус скользящими движениями растирал по члену смазку. Член Коннора запульсировал от желания, сердце забилось еще сильнее. Маркус придвинулся, коленом расставил ноги Коннора шире и, наклонившись, прошептал:

– Ты готов?

Коннор молча кивнул, опустил голову на спальник, чувствуя щекой тепло «умного» полимера.

– Я хочу сделать это медленно, – снова послышался шепот Маркуса. Головка его члена прижалась ко входу. Коннор замер. – Хочу запомнить…

Будь она трижды проклята, эта чертова шкала Кинси-Бролина. Маркус знал его слишком хорошо. Он все понял. Наверное, прочитал по его глазам. Билет Коннора был в один конец. Он не вернется с Земли. И удерживать его бессмысленно. 

Член Маркуса медленно скользил внутрь.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал каждый дюйм. Скажи мне… 

Коннор судорожно выдохнул. 

– Больше… мне нужно больше…

Чуть подавшись бедрами вперед, Маркус отступил, вынуждая Коннора дернуться за ним.

– Если ты пообещаешь мне… сделать все, чтобы вернуться.

– Я обещаю… о, космос… я сделаю все, даже невозможное.

– Хорошо… 

Маркус наклонился, уперся одной рукой в спальник, и, удерживая другой бедра Коннора на месте, вошел полностью.

Время замерло, а может, понеслось очень быстро, как проносились за толстым корпусом «Бильбо» световые года. Двигаясь мучительно медленно, Маркус что-то шептал ему, что-то упоительное и обещающее, и Коннор бессвязно отвечал, вцепившись пальцами в упругий, податливый материал. 

«Тебе хорошо со мной?» 

Неторопливое движение бедер и члена внутри, скольжение ладони под рубашкой по влажной от пота спине. 

«Мне с тобой слишком хорошо».

Не выдержав, Коннор потянулся к своему члену. 

– Не сейчас, пожалуйста, – прошептал Маркус, отводя его руку. – Дай мне еще немного времени. Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой. 

И снова эта восхитительная мука ожидания и ровных движений, и мягких толчков. Недостаточно. Никогда не достаточно.

– Маркус… Я больше не могу…

Коннор едва узнавал свой голос. Хриплый и срывающийся, больше похожий на рыдания.

– Ладно, ладно… прости, – выдохнул ему в спину Маркус, задрав его рубашку и жадно целуя лопатки. Опустив руку, он провел ладонью по животу Коннора, скользнул в пах и обхватил пальцами член. – Мне нравится… когда ты вот так… Твое сердце бьется так быстро… Ты впускаешь и сжимаешь мой член… так жадно. Коннор… боже… Я так люблю… когда ты… теряешь контроль… люблю тебя… трахать… 

Движения его бедер стали быстрыми и хлесткими. Одновременно он ласкал член Коннора, пока тот не почувствовал, что уже на грани.

– Маркус… я близко…

– Я тоже…

Содрогаясь всем телом, Коннор утопал в своем собственном раю. Маркус, низко застонав, вышел из него. Теплые капли упали на поясницу. 

– О, космос…

***

«Бильбо», резко дернувшись, завибрировал всем корпусом. На несколько секунд искусственная гравитация отключилась, и размытые блестящие полосы за иллюминаторами превратились в звезды. Модуль вышел из гиперпространства. 

– Почему я не могу подождать тебя на орбите Объединенной Земли? – спросил Маркус. 

После душа он снова занял свое место в кресле пилота. Им даже удалось несколько часов поспать.

– Слишком опасно. – Коннор смотрел на огромный желто-голубой шар, парящий в пространстве среди многочисленных ярких точек – спутников и космических станций. – Назовешь аварийный код, пристыкуешься в доках Делавэра. Как только я закрою шлюз, сразу улетай. 

– Как ты пройдешь контроль?

– Я его не пройду. 

Маркус резко повернулся в кресле.

– Что это значит?

– Мне нужно попасть в «Киберлайф», а для этого я должен сдаться, – сказал Коннор.

Вскочив на ноги, Маркус стремительно подошел к нему и схватил за плечи.

– И это твой план?! Ничего глупее я не слышал!

Коннор медленно убрал его ладони. 

– Да. Это мой план, – кивнул он.

– Ты меня убиваешь, Коннор. Ты просто меня убиваешь. – Маркус подошел к иллюминатору. – Я так хотел увидеть Объединенную Землю. Она казалось мне такой красивой… А теперь… теперь я ее ненавижу. 

Подойдя к нему, Коннор обнял его сзади за талию.

– Эй, помнишь – я обещал тебе вернуться. 

– В тот момент ты мог пообещать мне целую галактику, – невесело усмехнулся Маркус.

Коннор рассмеялся.

– А ты бы отказался?

Спустя стандартный час «Бильбо» приблизился к стыковочному шлюзу в доках Делавэра. Сотни многометровых шипов-пирсов для швартовки космических судов торчали вокруг, как иголки дикобраза. Маркус заворожено смотрел в иллюминатор, уступив Коннору место за консолью. Швартоваться здесь – среди множества снующих туда-сюда лайнеров, шаттлов и грузовых барж было довольно сложной задачей для новичка, а автопилоту Коннор никогда не доверял. 

Прозвучал глухой удар стыковочных разъемов, на интерфейсе «Бильбо» появился отчет о завершении жесткой сцепки и выравнивании давления в шлюзовых отсеках.

Коннор отключил систему безопасности, удерживающую его в кресле, и поднялся.

– Запомнил? Закрывается шлюз за мной, ты отстыковываешься и держишь курс на Марс.

– Подожди… – Оторвавшись от вида за плотным полем иллюминатора, Маркус подошел к нему. – Еще не поздно передумать. Давай, улетим отсюда, найдем какую-нибудь планету, спрячемся там… – Его голос дрогнул. – Нас никто не найдет.

Его яркие, как спутники РА99, разноцветные глаза влажно блестели. Коннор сглотнул.

– Я не хочу прятаться всю жизнь, – тихо сказал он. Взяв руку Маркуса в свою, с улыбкой добавил: – Не хочу, чтобы все улетело в кавули. 

Маркус мрачно усмехнулся.

– Пчелка в улей улетела, – с печалью в голосе пропел он.

– Галактическая нить Персея-Пегаса, комплекс сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита, Местная группа галактик, галактика Млечный Путь, рукав Ориона, Солнечная система, Объединенная Земля. Географические координаты: сорок два градуса тридцать три минуты девяносто четыре секунды северной широты, минус восемьдесят три градуса ноль три минуты девятнадцать секунд западной долготы, – послышался из угла странно механический голос Тодда.

Маркус и Коннор в замешательстве уставились на него. Неожиданно проснувшийся Тодд как ни в чем не бывало сидел на полу и рассматривал свои лапы.

– Что ты сказал, Тодд? – Подойдя к нему, Маркус взял его на руки. – Что это было?

– Я не маленький, отпусти меня на пол, – недовольно пробурчал Тодд своим обычным брюзжащим тоном, и до Коннора вдруг дошло. 

– Маркус, спой эту строчку еще раз, – сказал он.

Все еще держа Тодда на руках, Маркус повернулся.

– Ты думаешь… что это какой-то код? – Он снова посмотрел на Тодда. – Пчелка в улей улетела, – пропел он ему прямо в мохнатую морду.

– Галактическая нить Персея-Пегаса, комплекс сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита, Местная группа галактик, галактика Млечный Путь, рукав Ориона, Солнечная система, Объединенная Земля. Географические координаты: сорок два градуса тридцать три минуты девяносто четыре секунды северной широты, минус восемьдесят три градуса ноль три минуты девятнадцать секунд западной долготы, – повторил кибермедведь.

– Что это за место, Тодд? – встряхнул его Маркус. – Что там, в этих координатах?

– Не тряси меня и поставь на пол. – Тодд слез с рук Маркуса и снова сел на пол. – О, космос, все микросхемы мне растряс.

Вызвав интерфейс «Бильбо», Коннор загрузил координаты в поиск, и когда нужная точка геолокации появилась на подгрузившейся карте, он почему-то не удивился. Невероятные совпадения, которые преследовали их с Маркусом на каждом шагу, давно перестали его удивлять.

– Маркус, это координаты одного из районов Детройта, смотри. 

Он перекинул проекцию Маркусу.

Развернув проекцию, тот увеличил карту. 

– Какой-то жилой дом… Район Мис ван дер Ло, Лафайет Авеню, 8941. – Он обратился к Тодду. – Что там? Чей это дом?

– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, Маркус. Задавай вопросы точнее, – пробурчал Тодд.

Маркус снова повернулся к Коннору.

– Интересное совпадение, правда? – значительно произнес он. – Мне нужно на твою Землю. Я должен узнать, что это за место. – Подтащив к себе интерфейс, он выключил системы «Бильбо». – И знаешь, что? Ты меня не остановишь.

Коннор молча обдумывал варианты – все возможные доводы. Это было абсолютно безрассудным, самым рисковым и безумным решением на свете. Безумнее мог быть только его собственный план сдаться Аманде. 

– И как ты собираешься скрывать свое лицо на Земле? Я уже не спрашиваю, как ты пройдешь пограничный контроль в доке. 

С дурацкой улыбкой Маркус накинул капюшон куртки на голову и поднял воротник толстовки, который скрыл его лицо, оставив лишь глаза.

– Вот так, – сказал он. – А пограничный контроль… что-нибудь придумаем.

Он выглядел слишком оживленным для человека с темным цветом кожи, который собирался заглянуть на планету, где расовая неприязнь была возведена в культ. Хотя, в какой галактике было по-другому?

Словно ожидая, что ответит Коннор, он смотрел на него и нервно дергал ремешок на застежке толстовки. Теперь его глаза светились такой надеждой, что Коннор сдался. 

– Ладно, – наконец сказал он. – Один ты не доберешься и до Мэриленда. Я помогу тебе найти дом и выяснить, почему у Тодда есть координаты, а потом найду способ отправить тебя с планеты и займусь своим делом. Одно правило – ты во всем слушаешься меня. Это моя территория, все ясно?

– Да, сэр, – по-дурацки отсалютовал Маркус, и они вдвоем направились к шлюзовому отсеку.


	9. Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус

Прозрачная кабина лифта быстро неслась к земле. Маркус посмотрел наверх. Пришвартованный к пирсу «Бильбо» стремительно отдалялся от них. Точнее, они от него. Силовое поле окутывало корабль искрящимся в лучах солнца невидимым коконом. 

За прозрачными стенами лифта беззвучно кипела жизнь. Небольшие пассажирские шаттлы ненадолго зависали возле посадочных платформ и тут же уносились прочь, оставляя за собой легкий инверсионный след.

С собой они не взяли ничего, кроме пары шприцев питательного гидрогеля и Тодда. Маркус отключил у медведя питание и зажал под мышкой. Бросать его было бы предательством. 

Коннор заметно нервничал.

– Чтобы попасть на платформу, нам нужно пройти пункт контроля. Он сразу же за камерой дезинфекции, – сообщил он, поправляя низко натянутый на глаза капюшон. 

– Как ты собираешься это сделать? – Маркус ощупал ладонью гладкую переднюю панель кабины, пытаясь найти зону управления. – У нас нет нейрочипов. 

– Пока не знаю. – Коннор пожал плечами. – Там обычно дежурят по двое. У каждого рука на тревожной кнопке… 

– То есть, вырубать надо обоих сразу? 

– Соображаешь. 

– Ага. Но соображать-то не достаточно… 

Панель завибрировала изнутри, запрашивая нейрокоманду. Маркус улыбнулся и покачал головой. Без чипа, конечно, приходилось сложновато. Коннор рассеянно наблюдал за ним, продолжая говорить. 

– Если не успеем вырубить обоих одновременно, кто-то из них включит тревогу. Но убрать охрану – это не самое сложное. 

– А что самое сложное? 

– Пункт и выход к платформе защищены силовым полем. Надо выманить их оттуда и заставить вырубить его. 

– Как?

– Увидим. – Коннор снова пожал плечами. – Для стыковки мы подали аварийный сигнал – они будут наготове. Что-нибудь придумаем. 

Маркус оторвался от панели и выпрямился. 

– Ну, допустим, мы пройдем пункт. А дальше?

– Дальше – коридор и выход на платформу к шаттлам такси. 

– Они на автопилоте? 

– Да… Но реагируют на нейрочип, так что мы опять в пролете. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? 

– Я наделся, что ты… – Коннор быстро посмотрел на него и тут же отвел взгляд. – Я видел, как ты взломал лок-панель в хранилище тириума… 

– Понял тебя. – Маркус кивнул. – Я попробую. 

Он посмотрел в том же направлении, что и Коннор – десятки пассажирских шаттлов сновали внизу, как стрекозы. Маркус еще ни разу не видел такие модели – маневренные и легкие, как военные истребители, они сильно отличались от громоздких и неповоротливых аэрокаров на Новой Земле. Взломать управление такого шустрика будет непросто. Он нервно прикусил губу. 

– Коннор. А не могли мы приземлиться, скажем, где-нибудь… в пустыне?

Коннор насмешливо взглянул на него.

– На этом континенте больше нет пустынь, Маркус. Нет никаких территорий, где бы наше приземление не заметили и не уничтожили модуль сразу же после посадки. Эти делавэрские ремонтные доки – наш единственный шанс попасть на Землю. Можно было оставить «Бильбо» на орбите и спуститься на шаттле, но… у нас нет шаттла. 

– Мы сможем потом забрать «Бильбо»? – спросил Маркус. – Мне бы не хотелось оставлять его…

Коннор вздохнул.

– Я не знаю, Маркус. 

Качнувшись, лифт плавно остановился. Прозрачные двери разъехались в стороны. 

– Держись рядом, – сказал Коннор и шагнул в широкий коридор карантинной зоны. 

Они миновали коридор и попали в освещенную голубоватым светом камеру дезинфекции. Раздалось шипение, их обдало теплой струей воздуха. Вокруг резко запахло химией, в глазах защипало. Следом заработал ионный излучатель.

Наконец шлюз открылся, и они вышли к контрольному пункту: небольшому помещению, разделенному надвое силовым полем. Направив на них оружие, за флюоресцирующей стеной стояли два человека в черной бронированной форме с желтой надписью «Гвардия Альянса Планет». 

Маркус натянул воротник толстовки повыше.

– Эй, стоять! – крикнул один из гвардейцев. – Игрушку на пол.

Коннор остановился в нескольких шагах от границы поля. Маркус последовал его примеру, встав позади него. Тодда он посадил возле своих ног.

«Что-нибудь придумаем», сказал Коннор в лифте. Ну же, Коннор. Сейчас самое время. 

– Афицер, нашему старенькому карыту нужен небальшой ремонт, мы хатели… – начал говорить Коннор с каким-то странным акцентом, растягивая гласные.

– Откуда у вас транспортный модуль «Независимости»? – прервал его гвардеец. – Он в розыске больше четырех лет. 

Последовала небольшая пауза. 

– Афицер, я нашел его на Гелионе. – Голос Коннора стал еще более развязным. – Этот угалек украл модуль и сабирался лететь на нем сюда, на Землю. Он шпион, я атвичаю. Черные что-то замышляют и послали его разнюхать пра наши абаронные системы. Забирайте его и сдайте, куда следует, чтоб с ним харашенько паталкавали. 

Сказав это, Коннор неожиданно стащил с Маркуса высокий воротник. 

Какого хрена? Это и был план Коннора? Выменять его на возможность пробраться через контрольный пункт? Теперь понятно, почему он так легко согласился взять Маркуса с собой. Чертов предатель. Но не мог же он… после всего?.. 

Коннор насмешливо смотрел на него, с притворным сочувствием качая головой.

– Извини, Маркус, – тихо сказал он. – Мне нужно попасть на Землю. Спасибо, что помог.

– Ты… ты… ну ты и дрянь!

Маркус бросился на него, и, вцепившись друг в друга, они покатились по полу. Маркус целил в лицо кулаком, но Коннор легко уворачивался и играючи отражал каждый удар. Он был очень, очень быстрый. Это было… внезапно. От неожиданности Маркус растерялся, тут же получил короткий удар под дых и разозлился еще больше. Замахнулся – и снова промазал, Коннор резко сдвинулся вбок, уходя от удара. Хорош, мерзавец, ничего не скажешь. Где он так научился? 

– Эй, вы! Замерли на месте, оба! Считаю до трех и стреляю! – крикнул из-за поля гвардеец. – Один!.. 

Маркус замер, а Коннор и не думал останавливаться. Рубанул ладонью под коленкой, Маркус взвыл – больше от обиды, чем от боли. Снова ткнул в Коннора кулаком, и опять угодил в пустоту. Блядь!

– Два!.. 

Коннор подмял Маркуса под себя, а потом перевернул и швырнул в сторону силового поля.

– Три!

Ожидая шоковый удар поля или разряд парализатора, Маркус сжался и закрыл голову руками, но ничего не почувствовал. Оба гвардейца одновременно вскрикнули, послышался один за другим звук падающих тел. Маркус поднял голову и огляделся.

Коннор как ни в чем не бывало поправлял упавший на глаза капюшон. Два бездыханных тела лежали у его ног. Силовое поле было отключено.

Вот же сучонок.

– Твою мать, Коннор! – заорал Маркус. – Какого хрена ты творишь?

Коннор подошел ближе.

– Не сейчас. – Он протянул руку и помог Маркусу подняться. – У нас четыре минуты. Три с половиной. 

Маркус потер ушибленный бок. _«Не сейчас», да? Хренов позер._

– Пошли, – сказал Коннор. 

Он перешагнул через валяющегося без сознания гвардейца и направился к выходу на платформу. Подхватив Тодда, Маркус двинулся за ним.

Снаружи было шумно. Откуда-то сверху доносился низкий гул стыкующихся кораблей, свистели проносящиеся в прозрачных шахтах лифты, мягко стрекотали шаттлы. Один из них тут же подлетел к платформе и завис возле невысокого ступенчатого трапа. На его обшивке сияли буквы «Делавэр транзит».

– Твой выход, – Коннор кивком пропустил Маркуса вперед.

Поднявшись по трапу, Маркус забрался внутрь, огляделся. Два ряда глубоких сидений из «умного» полимера друг напротив друга, минибар, большие тонированные окна. Под потолком мелькали рекламные проекции. Модулятор панели управления, не найдя отклика нейрочипов, замигал красным. Маркус опустился на мягкое сиденье возле него, посадил рядом Тодда. Коннор сел напротив.

Осторожно сняв крышку модулятора, Маркус с облегчением увидел привычную схему сверхпроводников оптического квантового генератора. Соединив точки, он вызвал служебный интерфейс. Его пальцы быстро забегали по плавающему в воздухе полупрозрачному дисплею. Потребовалось около четырех минут, чтобы взломать систему авторизации и отключить сетевой протокол. После этого пассажирский шаттл компании «Делавэр транзит» стал ручной птичкой, приветливым голосом предлагающей указать пункт назначения.

Коннор восхищенно присвистнул. 

– Неплохо. 

– Темой моего диплома были квантовые оптические системы, – сказал Маркус, закрывая крышку модулятора. 

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и назвал адрес: 

– Мичиган, Детройт, Лафайет Авеню, 8941, ближайшая посадочная площадка.

Дверь шаттла плавно закрылась. Маркус удобнее устроился в кресле и, вытянув ноги, уперся носком ботинка в подошву Коннора, медленно подтолкнул. 

– Ну, теперь ты расскажешь, какого хрена там было? – спросил он.

– Все просто. Если бы я рассказал тебе заранее, ты не смог бы так реалистично накинуться на меня и так яростно размахивать кулаками, – усмехнулся Коннор. – Оставалось только рассчитать момент, когда эти придурки отключат силовое поле, чтобы выстрелить.

– В следующий раз, посвящай меня в свои планы, ладно?

Коннор пожал плечами.

– Мой план появился в тот момент, когда я услышал название грузового судна «Независимость». Он пропал четыре года назад, где-то на границе Галактики Треугольника. Об этом целую неделю говорили по всем новостным каналам. Кто-то предполагал, что его украли биары. 

– Теперь я понимаю, почему мне удалось так долго прятать «Бильбо», – усмехнулся Маркус. – Всех устроило, что он пропал. 

– Похоже на то, – согласился Коннор. 

– А к чему это идиотское «а-афицер»? – передразнил его Маркус. 

– Акцент колонистов с Мелотта. – Коннор с досадой покачал головой. – Ужасно прилипчивый. Я там пожил несколько месяцев. Потом год не мог перестать ка-аверкать сла-ава. Он здорово отвлекает внимание, когда тебе нужно потянуть время.

Маркус расхохотался. 

– Ты жил на Мелотте? А где еще ты бывал?

Коннор скрестил руки на груди и дернул подбородком. 

– Много где. Еще вопросы будут?

Ах, ну конечно. Мистер специальный агент. Сама скрытность. Ну ничего. Сейчас его взгляд перестанет быть таким самодовольным.

Маркус ловким движением пересел к нему и опустил ладонь на его колено.

– Будут. Сколько часов лететь до Детройта? 

Коннор покосился на его руку. 

– Часа три. А что?

– А ничего… – Маркус сдвинул ладонь выше. – Тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали в такси?

– О, Маркус… 

Коннор судорожно выдохнул. 

И его взгляд теперь был совсем-совсем другим. Маркус улыбнулся и поцеловал его. 

Шаттл «Делавэр транзит» мягко поднялся в воздух.

***

Район Мис ван дер Ло находился в старой части города, Коннор редко бывал тут прежде. Широкие улицы с редкими дубами вдоль и стилизованные под старинные особняки полимеризованные дома. Здесь жили в основном отошедшие от дел финансисты, фондовые брокеры, заработавшие свой первый миллион, и интеллектуальная богема.

Шаттл опустился на небольшой площадке в начале улицы. Маркус, подхватив Тодда, быстро выпрыгнул из открывшейся двери. Поначалу оживленно смотревший по сторонам на раскинувшийся под летящим шаттлом город, он становился все задумчивее по мере приближения к земле. Его брови мрачно сошлись у переносицы, уголки губ опустились. Выпрыгнув из шаттла вслед за ним, Коннор приобнял его за плечи.

– Дом должен быть где-то посередине, – сказал он, указав вперед.

Они двинулись по пустынной улице. Середина дня, вокруг было безлюдно, лишь где-то вдалеке, возле органического парка, прогуливалась пожилая пара.

Подойдя к такому же, как и все остальные, особняку в стиле «роскошь XXI века», Маркус нерешительно остановился. Небольшая проекция над псевдодеревянной дверью отображала цифры «8941».

– Коннор… – Маркус оглянулся. – Я не могу…

Поправив его высоко поднятый воротник, Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Мы уже здесь, остался последний шаг. Сделай его. Я буду рядом.

Маркус вздохнул и, взобравшись по ступеням, подошел к двери. Он поднял руку, чтобы нажать на скрытую возле нее на стене панель, но не успел. 

– Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус, – послышался голос охранной системы, и дверь распахнулась.

– Как?.. Что?.. – В растерянности Маркус снова оглянулся на Коннора. – Ты это слышал?

Коннор поднялся по ступеням и заглянул внутрь. Обычная гостиная с мебелью под старину. Зеркало, дверь в конце холла, золотая клетка с k-птицами. Широкая лестница уходила наверх.

– Давай посмотрим, что там, – предложил он.

Они осторожно вошли в дом, дверь закрылась за ними. Коннор снова огляделся – на столике возле зеркала, над модулятором мерцала проекция «Детройт фри пресс». Там же в вазе стояли свежие органические цветы. В доме явно кто-то жил.

Неожиданно дверь в глубине холла распахнулась, и оттуда на инвалидной коляске выехал седовласый мужчина. Он быстро пересек холл. На его испещренном морщинами лице застыло испуганное выражение, подслеповатые глаза жадно вглядывались по очереди в Маркуса и Коннора. Потом он перевел взгляд на Тодда, которого Маркус держал подмышкой. Наконец, не мигая, он уставился на Маркуса и протянул к нему дрожащую руку, покрытую движущимся тату-pro.

– Маркус… мальчик мой. Неужели я дождался?

Одинокая слеза скатилась по его высохшей щеке. 

Маркус заметно вздрогнул, расстегнул воротник толстовки.

– Откуда вы меня знаете? – нетвердым голосом спросил он.

Старик подъехал ближе и взял его за руку, все так же жадно вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Меня зовут Карл Манфред.

– Вы… мой отец?

Печально улыбнувшись, Карл Манфред покачал головой.

– Я твой дед. Леда, твоя мама… была моей дочерью. – Он наклонился и поцеловал ладонь Маркуса. – Я тебя сразу узнал, по глазам. Совсем как у нее.

– Была?.. Вы сказали «была»? – Маркус присел возле его кресла. – Где она?

– Я расскажу, я все расскажу тебе… Что же мы у порога… – Карл оглянулся на Коннора. – Кто твой друг? Как ты оказался здесь?.. Так много вопросов… Нам нужно столько всего рассказать друг другу… Пойдемте в гостиную… Вы проголодались? Хотите что-нибудь выпить? 

Он покатился в сторону открытой двери, держа Маркуса за руку и таща за собой, как будто боялся, что если отпустит, он исчезнет.

Коннор молча последовал за ними.

Невероятно. Маркус, очевидно, родился на Земле и какое-то время жил в этом доме. И здесь его, конечно же, любили. 

В гостиной было просторно. Большой стол из фальшивого дерева, огромные окна, сквозь которые в гостиную падали лучи заходящего солнца. Высокие, до потолка, стеллажи с pap-книгами. Вот, значит, от кого у Маркуса такая привязанность к бумажным книгам. Вокруг кофейного столика расположились глубокие старинные диваны и старинное… пианино? Коннор видел такое только в проекциях. 

– Садитесь, садитесь… – Карл подъехал к низкому столику со стоящими на нем бутылками. – Мне точно нужно выпить. Маркус, помоги, пожалуйста. Обычно за мной приглядывает Лео, но его сейчас нет. Он скоро вернется. Как он будет рад…

Коннор сел на диван, удивленно разглядывая стоящего в углу африканского жирафа. Они давно были занесены в красную книгу, и он очень надеялся, что это скульптура.

Маркус разлил по бокалам янтарного цвета жидкость и протянул один Карлу. С двумя другими подошел к Коннору. 

– Будешь? 

Коннор молча забрал у него бокал и уткнулся в него носом. Органический виски – о, космос – пах просто великолепно. И стоил, вероятно, тоже космически. Кредитов сто за бутылку. 

Коннор с наслаждением сделал маленький глоток. Маркус сел рядом и одним глотком выпил содержимое своего бокала. 

– Кто твой друг? – Карл смотрел на них. – Это он помог тебе вернуться на Объединенную Землю? Кажется, я где-то видел его лицо.

– Его зовут… – Маркус вопросительно взглянул на Коннора. – Он…

– Мое имя Коннор.

Вряд ли в этом доме ему грозила опасность.

– Коннор помог мне прилететь сюда, – кивнул Маркус. – Он мой… близкий друг.

Склонив голову, Коннор улыбнулся Карлу.

– Спасибо, что вернули моего мальчика, Коннор, – с чувством сказал старик. – Вы не представляете, как я вам благодарен.

– Мистер Манфред… – начал Маркус.

– Зови меня, пожалуйста, «дедушкой», как в детстве. Или «Карл», пока ты не привык.

– Карл… – словно пробуя имя на вкус, осторожно произнес Маркус. – Вы обещали рассказать о моей матери.

– Что ж… – Карл медленно отхлебнул из стакана. – Твою мать звали Леда Манфред. Леда… моя девочка. Моя младшенькая. У них с Лео разница семь лет. Мы с Линдой обожали ее. Линда – это твоя бабушка, помнишь ее? 

– Мистер Манфред…. то есть… Карл… – виновато улыбнулся Маркус. – Я не помню вообще ничего. Простите…

– Я тебя не обвиняю, Маркус, что ты! – Карл всплеснул руками и едва не разлил виски. – Линда умерла десять лет назад. 

– А моя мама? 

– А Леда… Ее тоже больше нет, – глухо ответил Карл и поставил бокал на столик. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о ней?

– Конечно… 

– Она была умницей, наша Леда. Ученая. Не творческий раздолбай, как ее отец. В двадцать два у нее уже был свой научный проект… какие-то генетические исследования, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этом. Она изучала синдром Камо. 

– Синдром Камо встречается только у биаров, – прервал его Маркус.

– Это и заинтересовало ее, – кивнул Карл. – Уникальность. Леда могла часами говорить о своей работе, заражала энтузиазмом всех. Даже нас с матерью. Говорила, что может возникнуть мутация, и тогда синдром Камо станет тикающей бомбой для виаров. Она искала лекарство. Нашла финансирование, собрала команду. Ассистент этот ее… не помню уже, как звали… едва ли не жил у нас тут. Через год после старта проекта инвестор привез на Землю нескольких биаров с Пояса Дрейка…

– Они были подопытными кроликами? – резко спросил Маркус.

– Не совсем так, малыш. Они пошли на это добровольно. А какой у них был выбор? Умереть от синдрома через пару лет или получить хоть какую-то надежду на лекарство? 

– И как они жили тут? Взаперти? – Маркус покачал головой. 

Коннор осторожно положил руку на его плечо. 

Карл вздохнул. 

– Да. Они жили при лаборатории, секретно. Разумеется, никто о них не знал. А как иначе? Гулять по Детройту они бы точно не смогли. Леда заботилась о них и искала лекарство. Так продолжалось три года. А потом… 

– Кто-то из биаров сбежал? – перебил Маркус. 

– Нет. С чего бы? – удивленно спросил Карл. 

– Ничего, – ответил Маркус и посмотрел на Коннора. 

Он ничего не ответил, только едва заметно сжал плечо Маркуса. Повисла пауза. Потом Карл продолжил. 

– Леда изменилась. Ее голубые глаза будто начали сиять. Мы с Линдой не знали, что и думать… Она ни с кем не встречалась, все время пропадала в лаборатории. – Карл печально улыбнулся. – Как-то, вернувшись домой… это было в январе 91-го… она сказала, что беременна. И что отец ребенка – биар, за которым она ухаживала в лаборатории. 

– Мой отец… – чуть слышно прошептал Маркус.

– Да. Этот биа… твой отец. Его звали Маркус. 

– Она назвала меня, как отца? 

Карл кивнул. 

– Да. И с того времени она стала сама не своя. 

– Она не хотела меня?

Голос Маркуса дрогнул.

– Нет! Что ты! Она ждала тебя и любила тебя больше всего на свете! Но она знала, какая судьба тебя ждет. Тебя бы пришлось скрывать ото всех, чтобы защитить. Расистские предрассудки в нашем мире убивают не хуже нейтрализаторов.

Коннор с Маркусом никак не отреагировали на это заявление. Опять повисла тишина.

Карл снова взял в руки бокал и залпом допил его.

– Мы с Ледой говорили о твоем отце, Маркус. Похоже, он был хорошим человеком.

– Он тоже умер?

– Я не знаю, малыш. Когда ты родился, Леда ушла из лаборатории и проводила время только с тобой. Часами держала тебя на руках и пела эту колыбельную… про пчелку.

– Я помню ее. – По щекам Маркуса текли слезы. Коннор осторожно взял его за руку и легонько сжал. – Она и привела меня сюда.

– Я догадался, – сказал Карл. – Когда тебе исполнился год, Леда подарила тебе эту игрушку. – Он кивнул на лежащего на диване Тодда. – Вы учились говорить вместе. Он был твоим другом. Я не знаю, что все это время чувствовал твой отец – Леда не могла показать ему тебя. Не могла взять тебя с собой в лабораторию. Она вернулась на работу и стала еще задумчивее. У нее началась депрессия. 

– Из-за меня?

– Нет, Маркус, нет. Это было связано с ее исследованиями. Однажды Леда сказала, что «создала монстра». Мы с Линдой так и не смогли добиться от нее объяснений. Она все больше уходила в себя, не помогали никакие лекарства. Когда тебе исполнилось два… Мы отмечали твой День рождения здесь, в этой гостиной. В узком кругу: мы с Линдой, твоя мама и Лео. Никаких друзей, кроме Тодда. Она взяла тебя на руки, поцеловала и сказала, что больше не хочет для тебя такой жизни. Больше не хочет скрывать тебя ото всех, как будто ты какой-то изгой. – Карл тяжело вздохнул. – Она решила помочь твоему отцу вернуться на Новую Землю и отправить тебя с ним. Мы долго отговаривали ее, Линда плакала целыми днями, кричала, что не отдаст тебя… Но Леда была неумолима. Она сказала, что ты должен жить настоящей жизнью, играть с друзьями, ходить в школу, быть свободным. 

Карл Манфред надолго замолчал. 

Поднявшись с дивана, Маркус налил себе еще виски, взглянул на Коннора, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

– 29 ноября 2193 года был самым ужасным днем, который мы пережили, – наконец дрожащим голосом продолжил Карл. – Линда слегла, не выходила из своей комнаты. Я держал тебя на руках, а ты все время рвался, хотел побегать… Лео бродил по дому мрачнее тучи. Он поддержал Леду в ее решении, но чего это ему стоило... 

– Мой дядя любил меня?

– Мы все тебя любили, дорогой. Отпустить тебя за сотни световых лет, проститься навсегда – как тяжело нам это далось! И только твоя мать была как-то радостно взволнована, как будто скинула тяжкий груз с плеч. Она сказала, что договорилась с какими-то людьми, и они доставят вас с отцом на Новую Землю. Она любила твоего отца, иначе не стала бы ему доверять тебя. – Карл блестящими от слез глазами взглянул на Маркуса. – Мы простились с тобой. И больше я тебя не видел. До сегодняшнего дня.

Он потянулся к Маркусу:

– Можно тебя обнять?

Наклонившись, Маркус принял объятия, его плечи вздрагивали.

– Что случилось потом? – спросил он через минуту, вернувшись на свое место рядом с Коннором.

Карл вытер глаза ладонью.

– Потом она стала чужой. Все больше отдалялась от нас. Иногда на целый день запиралась в твоей комнате наверху. Бросила свои исследования. С нами она не разговаривала. Через год ее нашли в Хазел-парке с передозом. 

– Нет… Она не могла, – прошептал Маркус. 

– Леда никогда не принимала наркотики. – кивнул Карл. – Я не верю в то, что она сама сделала с собой это. Ее ассистент… черт, ну как же его… - Карл наморщил лоб. – Камски! Элайджа Камски его звали. Он был на похоронах и намекнул, что тоже не верит в ее самоубийство. 

– Как называлась лаборатория, где работала Леда? – спросил Коннор.

Карл удивленно взглянул на него, словно забыл, что кроме них с Маркусом в комнате был кто-то еще.

– Кажется, «Научный институт генома», – подумав, ответил он.

Кое-какие вещи начали проясняться. В этом странном, безумном совпадении, во всей этой дикой цепочке событий, которые привели Коннора в дом Карла, в дом Маркуса Манфреда, появился смысл. Сколько же лет сейчас Камски? Шестьдесят? Выглядел он на неполные сорок. Вероятно, весь напичкан имплантами.

– Вы так и не сказали мне, голодны ли. Наверное, проголодались с дороги? Сейчас вернется Лео, будем ужинать. – Карл подъехал к столику с бутылками и поставил пустой стакан на поднос. – Маркус, ты можешь взглянуть на свою комнату и комнату твоей матери. Поднимись по лестнице в холле наверх, потом по коридору направо, две двери рядом. Там остались твои и ее проекции.

Кивнув, Маркус вышел из гостиной.

– А вы… Коннор, живете в Детройте?

– Не совсем, моя квартира в Ривер-Руж.

– На север от Джефферсона? Там хорошая джентрификация, я слышал. 

– Да, там… Мистер Манфред, если можно… Вы разрешите остаться у вас до завтра? Уже поздно, и мне не хочется беспокоить своего соседа. 

– Конечно! Оставайтесь, сколько захотите! Друзьям Маркуса всегда будут рады в этом доме. Удивительно, как вы нашли его. Как вы встретились? Мне хотелось бы послушать после ужина вашу историю. 

– Маркус… останется у вас? Будет жить в вашем доме?

– Это его дом! – воскликнул Карл. – Конечно, он останется.

Коннор с сомнением покачал головой.

– Он не сможет жить на Объединенной Земле. Вы слышали о радикалах? Клан «Три К»? 

– Я не хочу даже говорить об этом! Сейчас придет Лео, мы все обсудим. – Старик посмотрел на проекцию с часами, парящую над шахматным столом. – Он уже должен…

«Добро пожаловать домой, Лео», – донеслось из холла.

– Вот и он! – обрадовался Карл.

Через две минуты в гостиную вошел невысокий мужчина лет пятидесяти. Костюм сидел на нем так хорошо, будто он в нем родился. 

– Привет, пап. – Он подошел к столику и налил себе виски. – Длинный день. – Обернувшись, он заметил Коннора. – О, простите, вы?..

– Лео… – тихо сказал Карл. – Наш Маркус вернулся.

Лео еще раз внимательно оглядел Коннора.

– Папа, ты здоров?

Карл всплеснул руками.

– Ну конечно, я здоров. Это не Маркус, это его друг. Маркус наверху, в комнате Леды. – Он щелкнул пальцами, подгоняя к себе проекцию «умного дома». – Малыш, спустись, пожалуйста! Мой сын считает меня сумасшедшим.

Послышались легкие шаги, и в дверном проеме появился Маркус. Он взглянул на Лео и смущенно улыбнулся.

– Теперь ты видишь? – проворчал Карл.

Лео подошел к Маркусу, застыл в шаге от него, рассматривая, а потом неловко обнял.

– Да как же это… – Он отстранился и снова и посмотрел на него. – Как ты нашел нас? А вымахал-то как! И это мой маленький жук Марки? Где ты так долго пропадал?

– Лео! – вмешался Карл. – Мальчики все расскажут нам после ужина. Давай покормим их.

Спустя час они все сидели за большим столом, который, к удивлению Коннора оказался из настоящего, _живого_ дерева. Опуская некоторые подробности, Маркус рассказал, как они с Коннором попали на Землю.

– S-контракт? – нахмурил брови Карл. – Эта новомодная штучка для развращенной молодежи…

– Папа, если бы не он, Маркус бы не вернулся домой, – заметил Лео, отодвигая пустую тарелку.

– Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я старый консерватор, предпочитающий знакомиться с человеком, а не с его… характеристиками. – Карл мотнул головой, потом посмотрел на Коннора. – Так вы…

Маркус обменялся с Коннором быстрым взглядом.

– Мы занимаемся сексом, – просто сказал он.

Коннор положил вилку. Органический стейк, которым он наслаждался, вдруг стал безвкусным, как силиконовый полимер. 

– Спасибо за ужин, – сказал он и поднялся. – Я немного устал. Лео, не покажете мне комнату для гостей?

– Коннор, подожди…

Маркус тоже вскочил со своего места.

– Все хорошо, Маркус. Тебе нужно поговорить… со своей семьей.

Они с Лео поднялись на второй этаж, и тот провел его в небольшую и уютно обставленную комнату.

– Душ в конце коридора, – сказал Лео и скрылся за дверью.

Коннор упал на широкую кровать. Посмотрел на темнеющее, такое привычное небо Земли.

_Мы занимаемся сексом._

Скинул ботинки и как был, в толстовке и пыльных штанах, зарылся под тонкое одеяло. Завтра нужно будет навестить мистера Элайджу Камски. А потом… потом…


	10. Монстр

Маркус перевернулся на бок и сонно потянулся обнять Коннора. Рука легко упала на пустое место рядом. Он открыл глаза. За прозрачным окном было светло. С неба медленно падала крупная белая пыль. Пушистые пылинки прилипали к окну.

Он поискал взглядом часы, но их в комнате Леды не было. На бледно-зеленой стене висела настоящая нарисованная картина. Синий водоем сливался на ней с таким же синим небом. Разные оттенки цвета едва позволяли заметить границу. Наверное, это была картина Карла. 

Маркус даже мысленно не решался назвать его своим дедушкой. Вчера они втроем засиделись до глубокой ночи – небо за окном стало непривычно темным, почти черным, сплошь покрытым яркими точками звезд. Карл рассказывал забавные истории из детства Леды и Лео, вспоминал смешные эпизоды с маленьким Маркусом, показал свою студию, где он рисовал… нет, правильное слово «писал»… картины. У них с Лео была собственная галерея где-то в городе, и с тех пор, как умерла Линда, а Карл попал в аварию и оказался в инвалидном кресле, упорно отвергая всякую идею об имплантах, галереей управлял Лео.

Семья Маркуса. Было странно думать так об этих двух мужчинах с белой, как пыль за окном, кожей. Перед сном Маркус долго рассматривал проекции своей матери. Она казалась ему очень красивой – яркие, как у Маркуса, глаза, только оба синие, чуть вздернутый нос, мягкая линия губ. Она смотрела на него с проекции и улыбалась, протягивая к нему руки. Жаль, что старые проекции не передавали запах и не были осязаемыми. Маркусу так хотелось обнять ее. Свою маму. В комнате Леды, помимо мебели и личных вещей (он старательно отворачивался от полки с детскими игрушками) было и отгороженное ширмой рабочее место. Маленький кабинет с компактным модулятором, несколько книг, стопка бумаги… Все это выглядело как мемориал. Так оно и было, пожалуй. Никто не заходил сюда… двадцать лет? Двадцать пять? 

Он откинул одеяло и сел в постели. Провел ладонью по простыне из роскошного органического хлопка. Нужно спуститься вниз и узнать, который час. Поговорить с Коннором. Всю дорогу до земли они делили постель. Оказывается, так быстро можно привыкнуть обнимать кого-то по утрам. 

_Мы занимаемся сексом._

Маркус с досадой поморщился, вспомнив свои слова. А что еще он мог сказать? Кто они друг другу? Они никогда не обсуждали это, никогда не говорили о будущем. О _чувствах_. В тот единственный раз, когда Маркус предложил улететь вместе в Туманность, Коннор только покачал головой. Маркус для него лишь необычный сексуальный опыт. Запретный и манящий способ получить удовольствие. У них никогда не будет никакого будущего.

Заправив постель и одевшись, Маркус спустился в гостиную.

– Вот и соня, – радостно поприветствовал его Карл. – Давай, садись. Лео, дорогой, налей мальчику кофе.

Они с Лео завтракали. Вкусно пахло настоящей яичницей. Маркус сел на свое вчерашнее место.

– А Коннор уже проснулся? – спросил он, поднимая большую крышку. Под ней оказалась тарелка с пожаренными целиком органическими яйцами.

– Уже убежал. Даже не позавтракал. Сказал, что по дороге перехватит что-нибудь. – Карл поднял тонкой дрожащей рукой маленькую чашку и отпил из нее. – Свяжешься с ним позже. Ты ведь знаешь, где он живет?

Маркус горько усмехнулся и неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не знал о Конноре ничего. 

Карл как будто и не заметил его реакции на вопрос. 

– Мы с Лео говорили о твоем будущем, – сказал он.

 _О будущем._

Лео поставил перед Маркусом чашку с божественно пахнущим кофе. 

– Говорил ты, папа, – заметил он и вернулся на свое место напротив Маркуса. – Я лишь сказал, что Маркус должен сам решить, что ему делать дальше.

Карл раздраженно опустил чашку на блюдце. Несколько капель пролилось.

– Что ему делать дальше? Мальчик вернулся домой! – возмущенно воскликнул он. – Да, будет непросто. Придется прятать снаружи лицо. Руки. Твоя кожа не очень темная, – повернулся он к Маркусу, – но сейчас на Земле никто не рискует слишком долго находиться на солнце. Все бледные, как это «умное» полимерное полотно, на котором теперь малюют. Помнится, в мою юность некоторые еще загорали. Правда, это плохо кончалось. – Карл снова схватился за ручку чашки. Узоры на его предплечье переливались серебристо-серым. Большие рыбы появлялись и исчезали в подвижных волнах. – Мы справимся, даже не сомневаюсь.

Маркус молча слушал. Яичница приятно растекалась во рту восхитительным органическим вкусом. 

_Зефир. На Земле его делают из фруктового пюре и яичного белка._

– Я не смогу остаться здесь. – Маркус взял легкую чашку в руки. Запах кофе кружил голову. Он пил такой лишь однажды. – Как бы трудно ни жилось на Новой Земле или на Иерихоне, там я был свободен. Мне не нужно было скрывать цвет моей кожи.

Маркус не рассказал им всей правды о себе. Только упомянул, что было трудно поступить в университет. Коротко описал причину, по которой они с Коннором покинули Иерихон. Карл и Лео не узнали, каково это было – расти «миксером» без семьи и поддержки. Прошлого не исправить. Зачем их расстраивать?

– Вы… моя семья, – продолжил он. – И теперь я знаю, кем были мои родители. Мне нужно вернуться в Пояс. Поселюсь где-нибудь на Сигоре. Это большая колония на границе Пояса. Она еще только осваивается, там нужны рабочие руки, и всем плевать на твое прошлое. – Маркус улыбнулся Карлу. – Я буду отправлять вам сообщения. 

– И слышать не хочу! – снова закричал Карл. – Ты останешься здесь и точка. Тридцать лет! Тридцать лет мы ждали хоть каких-то вестей от тебя! И вот ты здесь, и говоришь, что покинешь нас снова?! Мальчик мой! Маркус! Я не вынесу…

Карл беззвучно зарыдал, закрыв лицо ладонью. Его худые плечи вздрагивали. 

– Папа, не надо. – Лео мягко опустил ладонь на спину Карла. – Помнишь, что говорила Леда? Она пожертвовала всем, чтобы Маркус жил свободно. И ты… хочешь отнять у него это?

– Мой внук вернулся домой! – сердито возразил старик, скидывая с себя руку сына. В его морщинах поблескивали слезы. 

– Он вернулся, чтобы проведать нас. А не чтобы остаться. – Голос Лео был ровным, успокаивающим. – Теперь мы знаем, что у него все хорошо. Что он вырос… свободным. Так, как хотела Леда. 

– Она забрала его у меня, – Карл горько покачал головой. Но в его голосе уже не было силы. Он сник, опущенная седая голова мелко тряслась.

– Нет, папа. Леда ничего не забирала. Какую жизнь ты хочешь для Маркуса? Вечно прятаться? Не иметь возможности сделать карьеру? Завести семью? Оставшись здесь, он будет постоянно упираться в какие-то условия и границы. 

_К черту условия и границы._

Маркус с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле комок. 

Встав из-за стола, он подошел к старику, присел рядом с коляской и осторожно обнял его.

– Я буду записывать сообщения каждый день, – сказал он. – Надоем вам хуже этой белой пыли за окном.

Подняв голову, Карл посмотрел на него. По морщинистым щекам снова текли слезы, и Маркус аккуратно вытер их подушечками пальцев.

– Это снег, Маркус, – с дрожащей улыбкой сказал Карл. – Ты никогда не видел снега?

Маркус покачал головой:

– В Поясе Дрейка не бывает снега.

Еще раз обняв Карла, он поднялся и подошел к окну. Белые пылинки все так же липли к стеклу, превращались в капли и стекали вниз.

– Маркус… – Лео тоже встал из-за стола, подошел к Маркусу. – Тебе понадобятся деньги, новый нейрочип… Скажи, что еще нужно, мы поможем. Я… помогу. 

Оторвав взгляд от медленно ползущих по стеклу капель, Маркус повернулся к нему.

– Спасибо, Лео.

***

Как только взломанный Маркусом шаттл миновал воздушные коридоры над городом, внизу заблестела широкая гладь Детройт-ривер, исчезли небоскребы, замелькали редкие деревья и тронутые снегом поля. 

Дом бывшего научного сотрудника «Киберлайф» Элайджи Камски Коннор нашел в адресной базе данных шаттла. Он находился за чертой города, в Риверсайде, окруженный запущенными лужайками и старыми коммуникациями.

Прежде они с Камски встречались пару раз на городских мероприятиях. Вряд ли тот вообще запомнил Коннора. Элайджа Камски всегда выглядел так, словно все остальные люди были для него лишь статистами в спектакле, где он играл главную роль. Впрочем, не исключено, что он смотрел новости. 

Шаттл приземлился на припорошенной снегом посадочной площадке, рядом с двумя гоночными аэрокарами. Выйдя наружу, Коннор огляделся. Чуть поодаль возвышалось массивное здание неправильной формы – монолитные кремниевые стены без окон были разной высоты, центральный вход представлял собой словно выпавший из конструкции элемент. К дому вела узкая дорожка.

Подойдя к двери, едва заметной на фоне стены, Коннор поискал лок-панель. Ее не было. Очевидно, охранная система срабатывала на присутствие человека.

Минут через пять дверь исчезла. Просто растворилась, как будто ее здесь никогда не было. Коннор лишь покачал головой. Силовые поля редко использовали при строительстве жилых зданий – слишком затратно, а маскировка поля под стену наверняка обошлась в бешеную сумму. Судя по всему, Элайджа Камски любил в своих спектаклях еще и впечатляющие декорации. 

В огромном холле было пусто. Вдоль стен стояло несколько кресел, над ними мерцали проекции с меняющимися абстрактными линиями и фигурами. На дальней стене висел огромный портрет самого Камски, написанный вручную. Интересно.

Коннор изучал портрет, когда дверь, ведущая вглубь дома – обычная дверь – открылась. На пороге стоял сам хозяин дома, босиком и в шелковом халате. 

– Кого я вижу, – лениво протянул он. – Самый разыскиваемый человек в галактике на пороге моего дома. Что же привело мистера Эйтона в мое скромное жилище?

Значит, новости смотрим. 

Продолжая разглядывать картину, Коннор вернул хозяину дома его же скучающий тон:

– Неплохой портрет. Карл Манфред рисовал его с натуры?

Гостевая спальня в доме Карла была прекрасно оснащена. Помимо бумажных книг и архива старых проекций, Коннор нашел там g-пад, благодаря которому узнал немало интересных фактов о прошлом Камски. В тот год, когда Леда родила сына, Карл Манфред написал четыре портрета Элайджи Камски. Интересно, где оставшиеся три?

– Конечно, с натуры, – усмехнулся Камски. – Позировал целую неделю. Хотите выпить? 

Он приглашающе махнул рукой и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся за дверным проемом. Коннор последовал за ним и оказался в просторной, почти пустой гостиной, всю стену которой занимало окно с видом на бескрайнюю равнину. Перед окном стояли два неудобных с виду кресла и низкий кофейный столик. Возле встроенного в стену бара Камски наливал выпивку.

– Я не пью так рано, – сказал Коннор, пересек гостиную и без приглашения уселся в кресло, которое, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось довольно комфортным.

– А я выпью. – Держа в руке наполненный на три четверти стакан, Камски опустился в кресло напротив. – Послушайте, мистер Эйтон… Вы не боитесь, что я уже отправил сообщение на тот адрес из объявления о розыске? Его только ленивый не запомнил. 

– Вы не отправили сообщение, мистер Камски. – Коннор закинул ногу на ногу и глубже откинулся в кресле, которое тут же подстроилось под его позу. – Потому что догадались, кто я. И вам очень хочется узнать, почему я здесь.

– Предположим, – холодно улыбнулся Камски. – И вы расскажете мне об этом? Или мы просто будем любоваться чудесным видом за окном? Знаете, мистер Эйтон, все мои гости обычно заваливают один простенький тест. Я называю его тестом Камски… – Он поднес стакан к губам и, не отрывая глаз от лица Коннора, сделал неторопливый глоток. – Он заключается в том…

– Кажется, что эта заснеженная равнина бесконечна, – мечтательно сказал Коннор. Сделал сложный жест рукой, играя ею в воздухе. Перевел взгляд на Камски и, поглаживая подлокотник пальцами, продолжил: – Она как будто простирается до самого неба. Среди холода и мрака… пять… ты хочешь избавиться от него, потому что доверяешь мне… между голодом и неизвестностью… четыре… ты осознаешь, как важен этот момент.. бесконечная белизна пространства… три… прежде чем ты расскажешь мне все, устройся поудобнее… два, один…

Коннор ненавидел деструктивное манипулирование, но время поджимало. Такие личности как Камски – с раздутым эго, презирающие толпу, но при этом зависящие от нее – легко поддавались самым примитивным способам подавления. Введение в трансовое состояние, предустановка из шаблонных абстрактных фраз, торможение процессов осмысления реальности. Простые заявления, опровержения и снова, наугад, быстрым перебором. Заставить соглашаться без раздумий, без поиска ответов, потерять себя, сломаться… 

– Вид – просто охуеть, – небрежно добавил он.

Щека Камски едва заметно дернулась. Глаза стали пустыми. 

Космос, как же грубо – Коннор едва не отругал себя. С такими, как Камски, настраивать вербальное ведение стоило бережно, с разбегом в полчаса. Поберечь нежную психику нарцисса, чтобы не поломалась потом от неизбежных флэшбеков. Но раз уж начал топорно, то назад дороги нет. Коннор сдвинулся вперед, широко расставил ноги, положил ладонь на бедро, почти у паха. 

– В Институте Генома такой же, правда? – Похлопав пальцами по бедру, как призывают пса, когда указывают ему место, он перебил сам себя: – Хотя нет, на сто пятьдесят втором уровне вид на город. Только смог и воздушный трафик.

Камски чуть наклонился вперед, повел головой из стороны в сторону. 

А вот и поза подчинения. Это было быстро. Соскучился по доминированию, Элайджа?

– Кажется, да, – согласился он. – Хотя, я плохо помню. Давно не бывал.

– Вряд ли там что-то изменилось. Кроме черных подопытных кроликов. 

Дернувшись, Камски поставил стакан на столик.

– К чему ты ведешь, Эйтон?

Коннор сочувственно улыбнулся, положив руку на подлокотник, сделал еще одно сложное волнообразное движение. 

– Вы собирались рассказать мне об исследованиях Леды Манфред, мистер Камски. 

Камски вскочил с кресла, нервно прошелся вдоль прозрачной стены, постоял несколько секунд, уставившись в окно. Снег все сыпал, превращая равнину в девственно белый холст.

– Собирался… Откуда ты знаешь о Леде? – повернулся он к Коннору.

Он был бледен, губы прыгали.

– Сейчас это не имеет значения. Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне о ней, о ее лечении пациентов с синдромом Камо, – спокойно и внятно, выделяя каждое слово и играя интонацией, сказал Коннор.

Камски снова сел, схватил стакан и быстро отпил почти половину.

– Я… мне нечего рассказать, – пробормотал он. – Это было очень давно, я не помню.

Теперь его щеки покрылись красными пятнами, зрачки расширились.

– Вы расскажете мне все, потому что вы верите в то, что ее смерть не была случайностью. – Коннор понизил голос. – Я вам не враг. Я хочу помочь. Вы _очень_ любили ее, Элайджа?

Прикрыв глаза рукой, Камски сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох. Одна-единственная проекция, которую Коннор нашел в g-паде – на ней Леда Манфред сидела в студии своего отца, очевидно, позируя ему, и держала в руках букет белых хризантем. Чуть поодаль у стены стоял Элайджа Камски и смотрел на нее. Этот взгляд и навел Коннора на смелое предположение.

– Я любил… ее, – прошептал Камски. – Она была для меня всем. Наставником, другом… моей мечтой. Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь мы будем вместе. 

– Вы вдвоем изучали генетическую мутацию биаров…

Камски убрал ладонь от лица и обреченно посмотрел на Коннора.

– Леда была гениальным ученым, и она нашла способ вылечить синдром Камо. – Одним глотком он допил содержимое стакана. – С помощью генного редактирования фрагмента ДНК, который отвечал за эту мутацию, она создала другую, направленную. Разрыв в участке ДНК в процессе рекомбинации восстанавливался, заменяясь при этом цепочками нуклеотидов, которые застраивали брешь новым участком, без патологии. Мы уже праздновали победу… Но дальнейшие исследования показали, что эта новая направленная мутация гена-маркёра, присущего только биарам, по сути генофаг – биологическое расовое оружие. Мутация делала биаров бесплодными. И тогда проектом заинтересовался Фантом. 

Фантом. А вот это уже было интересно. Коннор дернулся в кресле и едва не потерял контакт с Камски, но вовремя взял себя в руки. 

Глава «Киберлайф» был самой загадочной личностью в галактике. Если Аманду Стерн – его правую руку – видели хотя бы на проекциях, Фантом действительно оставался фантомом. Его никто никогда не видел. О нем ходили разные слухи, но все они были выдумками, основанными на любопытстве и страхе. Трудно не бояться того, кто твердой рукой управлял галактикой, оставаясь при этом невидимкой. Может быть, Аманда знала его? Коннор не был в этом уверен.

– Что случилось дальше? – спросил он.

– Дальше… – Камски рассеянно вертел в руке пустой стакан. – Леда полюбила. Но не меня. В лаборатории появился биар. Этот… Маркус. Вторая стадия, болезнь быстро прогрессировала. Но какой же он был… Как сгусток черной плазмы. Эти жесты, голос, смех. Энергетика бешеная. И все на нее, на Леду. И она пропала, конечно. Ох, как я ревновал. Умирал просто. Но я же… – Он нервно рассмеялся. – Я же так любил ее, что помогал им. Леда рядом с ним расцветала. Такой счастливой я не видел ее никогда…

Камски замолчал, очевидно, погрузившись в воспоминания. 

– Продолжайте, – сказал Коннор. 

– Потом она забеременела. Тогда я понял, что она не лечила этого биара. Это уже было вообще против всех правил, я не мог делать вид, что все в порядке. Мы обсудили все с Ледой, она отстранилась от работы. Уже тогда она очень изменилась, проект ей был не интересен. Она казалась прежней, только когда была с _ним_. 

– И что случилось с проектом дальше?

– Проект назвали «Спящий агент», его куратором назначили Аманду Стерн. Теперь главной задачей лаборатории стала разработка легкого способа внедрения направленной мутации. Мы перестали лечить биаров, мы собирались их истребить.

– Все это ради тириума? – догадался Коннор.

Камски пожал плечами.

– Я думаю, дело даже не в нем, – сказал он. – Знаешь, Эйтон, есть легенда, что когда-то очень давно, двести лет назад, один белый коп придушил черного парня. Прямо на улице, на глазах у людей. 

– Двести?.. Ты хотел сказать, триста? 

– Нет, двести. 

– Но двести лет назад уже была цивилизация и глобалнет. Не очень правдоподобная сказочка… 

– Можешь не верить. Но началось все именно с этого. Сейчас уже не имеет значения, была ли это случайность или расовая ненависть. Но тот случай отражает положение вещей – природа расизма в наших генах. Помимо социальных и психологических причин. Мы неосознанно следуем закону экологической изоляции. Наше подсознание говорит нам, что смешение видов, межвидовые пары это плохо. 

– Какая чушь, – сказал Коннор. – Расизм всего лишь показывает человеческую ограниченность. 

– Не предполагал, что ты придерживаешься таких толерантных взглядов, – с усмешкой заметил Камски.

– На каком этапе сейчас разработка массового биологического оружия?

– Понятия не имею. Я ушел из проекта через пять лет после того, как Леды не стало. В то время мы все еще топтались на месте. Одно дело молекулярная хирургия, и совсем другое – создание генноинженерного вируса. Но, насколько я знаю, Научный Институт Генома все еще существует. – Камски поймал взгляд Коннора. – А какое отношение ко всему этому имеете вы, мистер Эйтон? Из-за этого вас разыскивают?

– Спасибо, мистер Камски, – Коннор поднялся с кресла. – Я выясню причины смерти Леды Манфред, обещаю вам. 

Он пересек гостиную, дверь открылась. 

– Не хотите все-таки пройти тест Камски? Это откроет вам новые границы вашей личности! – послышалось за спиной. 

– Нет, спасибо, – не оборачиваясь, бросил Коннор и вышел в холл. 

Ему предстояло принять одно из самых сложных решений в своей жизни. По сравнению с этим любой тест был хрупкой снежинкой на фоне ледяной глыбы. Коннору предстояло заморозить свое сердце.

***

Маркус несмело тронул одну из белых клавиш, и по пустой гостиной разлилась тонкая печальная нота. От этого звука еще сильнее защемило сердце. Он в сотый за сегодня раз взглянул на проекцию часов над шахматным столиком. Коннора не было уже семь часов. Семь земных часов. 

Неужели он просто ушел? Даже не попрощавшись? Не сказав хоть пары слов? «Пока, Маркус, секс – просто ураган, пересечемся как-нибудь, бывай». Его бы устроило и такое. Хотя кому он врет…

Или Коннор все же сунулся в «Киберлайф», и его схватили. А может даже…

Маркус грохнул крышкой пианино, поднялся с мягкого стула. Взял с полки том Стейнбека, открыл на середине, начал читать. Слова лишь плясали перед глазами, не складываясь в предложения. Он поставил книгу на место.

Не зная, чем себя занять, он принялся пересчитывать семь часов на новоземные. В часе шестьдесят минут, значит, семь часов это четыреста двадцать минут, в часе Новой Земли пятьдесят минут…

«Добро пожаловать, Коннор».

Господи, наконец-то.

Маркус метнулся в прихожую, замер возле закрытой двери гостиной, постоял, прислушиваясь. Шаги Коннора раздавались все ближе. Быстро отойдя от двери, Маркус упал на диван и включил проекцию первого попавшегося канала. Дверь за спиной открылась. 

– …Самцы подвязочной змеи выделяют особую субстанцию, которая блокирует генитальный тракт самки после полового акта. Эта так называемая копуляционная пробка – способ помешать самке спариваться с другими самцами…

По гостиной разнесся запах раскаленного песка, и едва уловимый, кислый запах спаривания. На проекции крупным планом появился вывернутый крючковатый пенис. 

Да вы издеваетесь.

– Интересный зооскрипт? – спросил Коннор, облокотившись на спинку дивана и внимательно рассматривая пенис.

Как можно более невозмутимо Маркус ответил:

– Очень. – Он повернул голову. – Где ты был?

Коннор обогнул диван, постоял возле столика с выпивкой, словно раздумывая, потом все же подошел к Маркусу и сел рядом.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он. – Где Карл и Лео?

– Карл наверху, лег отдохнуть. Лео в галерее. Что случилось?

Устало откинувшись на спинку, Коннор вздохнул. Маркусу захотелось обнять его, уткнуться носом в его волосы и сидеть так. Долго-долго.

– Что ты решил? – Коннор взглянул на него, подбородок едва заметно напрягся. – Ты останешься на Объединенной Земле, в этом доме?

Маркус нахмурился, отключил звук проекции вместе с раздражающим запахом и посмотрел в окно, за которым по-прежнему кружился снег.

– Я не могу здесь остаться, Коннор. Я хотел бы… но это невозможно.

Он опустил ладонь на руку Коннора, осторожно сжал, но тот мягко высвободился. 

– И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

 _Ты_. Не _мы_.

Значит, никаких _нас_ больше нет. А были ли когда-нибудь?

– _Я_ … я собираюсь вернуться в Пояс, на Сигору. Пока поживу там, а когда пыль уляжется, может, вернусь на Новую Землю и узнаю что-нибудь об отце.

Коннор равнодушно улыбнулся.

– Это хорошо. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.

Неужели это говорил тот самый Коннор? Тот парень, который спустился за ним в шахту? Тот, который тихо шептал его имя, прижимаясь к нему на старом спальнике, пока «Бильбо» нес их сквозь световые года? Тот самый Коннор, который был таким открытым и несдержанным в постели, что Маркус сходил с ума, буквально теряя себя в нем?

– Я тоже надеюсь, – сказал он. – А что будешь делать ты?

Коннор встал и отошел к стеллажам с книгами, открыл дверцу, пробежался пальцем по старинным корешкам. 

– У меня появился маленький шанс выпутаться из этого дерьма и зажить прежней жизнью. Я нашел кое-что. 

Он вытащил с полки книгу и пробежался пальцами по страницам. 

– Ага, – в каком-то ступоре произнес Маркус. – А как же… мы хотели… ты говорил…

– Что? – холодно уточнил Коннор, оторвавшись от книги. – Что я говорил?

Маркус поискал в его глазах хоть какой-то намек, хоть какое-то тепло, как тогда в доке, когда он подстроил тот жестокий розыгрыш. Но взгляд Коннора был холодным и отсутствующим.

– Ничего. – Маркус снова посмотрел в окно. Будет ли он скучать по снегу? – Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Вообще-то, да. – Захлопнув книгу, Коннор вернулся к столику, выбрал бутылку и плеснул в стакан. – У твоего деда классный виски, – заметил он, сделав глоток. – Будешь?

Маркус покачал головой. Только напиться сейчас не хватало. Коннор пожал плечами. 

– Завтра у меня встреча с людьми, которые помогут разузнать информацию о той лаборатории, из которой сбежала Роуз. Я буду занят. Ты не мог бы забрать кое-что для меня? Я дам адрес. 

– Эти люди, с которыми ты встречаешься… опасны?

– Нет, что ты. Это мои старые знакомые.

– Я мог бы быть рядом на встрече. Дело касается моей расы, так что…

– Это лишнее. Они не появятся, если увидят, что я не один. Все будет в порядке, не волнуйся. – Коннор сел рядом и небрежно, словно успокаивал трусливого школьника на экзамене, похлопал его по плечу. – Место, где ты должен забрать для меня посылку – заброшенный парк на окраине Детройта. Я дам тебе координаты. Возьмешь шаттл. Там есть площадка, где можно приземлиться.

Как же хотелось разозлиться, послать Коннора подальше или даже ударить, чтобы на его лице появилось хоть какая-то видимость настоящих эмоций. Но злость не приходила. Только жгучая, невыносимая боль и безнадежная тоска.

– Хорошо, – сказал Маркус. – Я сделаю это для тебя. 

– Отлично, спасибо. – Коннор кивнул. – К девяти утра ты должен быть на месте. Будь готов. 

– Я буду, не сомневайся. 

Маркус постарался, чтобы его голос звучал так же бесцветно, как голос Коннора. 

– Да разве я когда-нибудь в тебе… – Коннор не договорил и резко встал с дивана. Его стакан с громким стуком приземлился на стол. 

– Что?.. Ты – что? 

Маркус вскочил следом. 

– Неважно. До завтра, Маркус. Хотя… мы не увидимся. 

Он сухо кивнул и вышел из гостиной.

У Маркуса хватило сил проводить его неподвижным взглядом. Как только Коннор закрыл за собой дверь, он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его душили беззвучные, едкие слезы.


	11. Туда и обратно

Богатство Карла тяготило Маркуса. Этот дом был слишком большой, слишком обильный, слишком… надежный? Было удивительно вот так разом обрести не только семью и историю, но и получить доступ к этому абсолютно, казалось бы, незаслуженному благополучию. К ресурсам, которые не добывались тяжелым трудом, а просто… были? Органический хлеб упоительно пах счастьем. Постель из чего-то мягкого и нежного была до слез уютной. Pap-книги в специальных стеллажах, поддерживающих температуру и влажность, манили названиями, обещая десятки и сотни захватывающих историй. 

Маркус привык измерять все ресурсы в стоимости тириума. Один день жизни в доме Карла Манфреда, с его восхитительными обедами, дорогим алкоголем, стиркой, уборкой и свежими букетами цветов в гостиной и холле стоил как минимум пары дней работы всей иерихонской шахты концерна «Блю Спейс». Контраст был… невыносимым. 

Маркус стал одним из первых поселенцев новой части Иерихона. Весь прежний коллектив отправился на пенсию (а по большей части и похоронен был тут же, на каменистом пустыре за шахтами), старое месторождение исчерпалось, а разработка нового шла с трудом. Добыча простаивала. Уэбб обещал новичкам стабильность и комфорт, но первый год они прожили без отопления и на голом протеине. День, когда грузовой шаттл привез первую партию органических продуктов, стал для поселенцев событием. Маркус получил свой паек – небольшой ящик консервов и сухарей. Придя в бокс, он вскрыл упаковку вяленых персиков, давно просроченных и слежавшихся до каменной твердости. Есть их было невозможно, пришлось варить. И когда, уварив их до мягкости, Маркус открыл крышку термопота, в лицо ему ударил тот самый – далекий и неизвестно почему знакомый – запах. Аромат цветущих садов, сытого тепла, благополучия и радости. Это было… воспоминанием? Или мечтой?

Дядя Лео, кратко и не вдаваясь в подробности, объяснил Маркусу основы и предпосылки благосостояния их семьи. Капитал Манфредов был старым, шел еще от прадедушки самого Карла, известного промышленного дизайнера. Многие из его творений были защищены долгосрочными патентами и до сих пор приносили прибыль. Свой вклад в семейное состояние внес и сам Карл, бывший в годы активности знаменитым арт-мейкером. Его наследием сейчас управлял Лео. Леда Манфред, благодаря своим научным открытиям и изобретениям, тоже была обеспеченным человеком и оставила Маркусу солидное наследство, которое, как дал понять Лео, за годы его доверительного управления значительно увеличилось. Короче говоря, новообретенная семья Маркуса имела доступ к самому высокому уровню потребления, начиная от свежих фруктов и органического мяса и заканчивая личным парком космических кораблей для самых разных целей, будь то короткая прогулка до Марса на уик-энд или длительные каникулы на Эдеме-505. 

Понятно, что при таком наглядном и очевидном благополучии Маркус нашел бы способ покинуть планету. Возможно даже с комфортом. Возможно даже легально. И все же… Коннор мог бы поинтересоваться, как он планирует это сделать. Мог бы. Но не стал. От этого Маркусу было так обидно, что даже тост с нежнейшим малиновым джемом, который он соорудил себе на завтрак, отдавал горечью. 

Встреча в девять утра. Вчера Коннор оставил взломанный Маркусом шаттл на док-паде за домом Карла. А сам, видимо, ушел пешком. Где он ночевал? У этих своих «знакомых»? Завтракал ли? Маркус сразу, с первого дня понял, что Коннор не привык к компромиссам в быту. Из коробок с сухими завтраками он безошибочно выбрал органические хлопья. Как ребенок радовался натуральному кофе, коробка которого завалялась у Маркуса случайно – прибыла в составе какого-то полукриминального груза с Тайхе-8. Он понятия не имел, что делать с этими зернами, а Коннор обжарил и размолол их, а потом сварил, раскрасив бурое иерихонское утро в невозможно яркие цвета. И та кружка с рисунком ночного неба – единственная посуда в доме Маркуса, которая была похожа на «настоящую» – Коннор присвоил ее без разговоров. И Маркус не возражал. Он, если подумать, вообще разрешил бы Коннору все. Не только в плане секса, нет… хотя воспоминания о его губах и руках и отзывались мгновенно томлением во всем теле. А _вообще все_. Но Коннор не захотел. 

В четверть девятого Маркус влез в кабину шаттла и включил обогрев. За ночь транспорт зарядился, аккумулятор показывал полный запас хода. Хоть на орбиту стартуй. По координатам, которые Коннор вбил в маршрутизатор, добираться было всего ничего: минут двадцать. Парк Белангер, район Ривер Руж. Лететь предстояло вдоль реки. Конечно, стоило выбирать маршрут без патрулей, чтобы избежать возможной проверки. Но Маркус не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полетать над городом. Высоченные небоскребы даунтауна и утопающие в вечной зелени пригороды – не сравнить с низкими постройками родной пустынной Лаши. Когда еще он увидит такое? Да и увидит ли вообще? Маркус отключил автопилот и вызвал интерфейс управления, над панелью появилась проекция штурвала. Маркус положил на него ладони, потянул на себя. Кабина, зависнув на пару секунд над землей, резво рванула в утреннее небо.

***

Коннор натянул капюшон на лоб и поправил темные очки. Он сидел на самом верху высоченной и ржавой насквозь детской горки. В заброшенном парке Белангер никого не было, но он все же предпочитал соблюдать предосторожности. Район реки Руж давно пришел в упадок, населения здесь осталось полторы калеки да трое нищих. Через бурую воду ощетинился прогнившими постройками остров Цуг – за два столетия так и не нашлось желающих разобраться с заброшенным наследием автопрома, и скелеты некогда величественных заводов Форда медленно разрушались, омываемые водами Руж и Детройт-ривер. 

Юридически парк не был на территории Детройта, а принадлежал крохотному городишке округа Уэйн, граничащем с мегаполисом по реке. Коннор выбрал это место умышленно. Если что-то пойдет не так, у него будет призрачный шанс требовать вмешательства местных властей. Но… пусть все же все пройдет так, как нужно. Восемь тридцать утра. Люди Аманды должны прибыть с минуты на минуту. 

Коннор еще раз взглянул на часы. Ночь он провел у Руперта, там же добыл все необходимое: теплую толстовку с объемным капюшоном, мешковатые джинсы, черные шейды, скрывавшие пол-лица. Они с Рупертом не виделись с выпускного, но поддерживали связь. В школе Руп слыл «чудиком» – вместо робопета держал в доме живого пса, писал от руки и до конца отказывался от нейро. Чип ему поставили в итоге только в старшей школе, когда без него уже было нельзя. Он, кажется, тут же замьютил всех, кроме Коннора. Да и с ним предпочитал общаться по старинке, имейлами. Благодаря этому Коннор и смог его найти вчера. Руперт жил в здании заброшенного автоателье на юге Джефферсон-авеню. И да, кроме одежды и очков, он дал Коннору маленький огрызок карандаша. 

На потрескавшуюся бетонную площадку – бывшее поле для стритбола, теперь окруженное высоченными зарослями, приземлилась пузатая серебристая капсула с синим треугольником на борту. Из нее вышли двое бронированных крепышей со стволами – переговорщики. Коннор убрал в карман худи исписанный карандашом кусок картона, и принялся спускаться вниз. 

План был такой: обговорить условия выдачи, убедиться в легитимности награды, а потом сдаться. Сдать самого себя. Это был самый быстрый и безопасный способ попасть в цепкие лапы Аманды. Быстрый – потому что так его доставят прямиком к месту назначения. Попасть на верхние этажи башни «Киберлайф» с улицы практически невозможно. А уж в лабораторию Леды Манфред вообще вход только через крышу. Безопасный – потому что обмен давал понять, что Коннор загнан в угол: у него нет сообщников, нет оружия и нет плана побега. 

Так оно и было. Никакого плана. Все и так уже потрачено. У него не оставалось ничего, кроме… 

Он спрыгнул со скрипящей лестницы, сунул руку в карман-кенгуру и убедился, что карточка на месте.

Ничего, кроме надежды. 

Выпавший за ночь снег почти растаял. Коннор зачерпнул ладонью влажного песка и размазал по лицу. Трехдневная щетина и мешковатые шмотки и так придавали ему потасканный вид, а грязь так вообще сделает его неузнаваемым. За последний месяц он осунулся и похудел. Щеки впали, тени под глазами залегли еще отчетливее. И как только красавчик Маркус хотел его такого… Коннор зажмурился и стиснул зубы, пнув попавшийся под ногу осколок кирпича. 

Когда он вышел на площадку сквозь двухметровые заросли засохшего бурьяна, двое ребят в шлемах тут же взяли его на прицел. Коннор поднял руки. Один из переговорщиков медленно покрутил дулом плазменного короткоствола – повернись, мол. Коннор медленно обернулся вокруг своей оси – ствол ткнулся пару раз в позвоночник и под ребра, проверяя, нет ли чего под толстовкой. Второй переговорщик, опустив ружье, потянулся к шлему и нажал кнопку визора. Коннор лишь покачал головой. Нейтрализовать этих «профи» можно было голыми руками за пару секунд. Даже жаль, что у него сейчас другие задачи. 

– Порядок, – сообщил тот, что сканировал его визором. – Он пуст. 

– Подтверждаю, – кивнул ему первый и посмотрел на Коннора. – Где планируется обмен?

Коннор криво улыбнулся и смачно сплюнул на бетон. 

– Афицер, мне нада убидица, что наш босс палучит награду, – протянул он с певучим мелоттским акцентом. – Карабль и прививку. Без абмана. Иначе сделки не будет. 

Переговорщик расстегнул куртку и вытащил из-за пазухи полупрозрачный пластиковый конверт. 

– Можешь ознакомиться. – Он протянул конверт Коннору. – Только без глупостей. 

Коннор вскрыл боковой зиппер и заглянул внутрь. Внутри лежали две карты. Зеленый док-пасс орбитальной гавани Объединенной Земли он узнал сразу. У него и самого такой… был. Он вытащил карту и активировал встроенный брелок состояния. Тот коротко пискнул и моргнул двумя огоньками: розовым и зеленым. Старлайнер был пришвартован в доке, стоянка оплачена. Так это или нет, Коннор уже не мог проверить. Придется довериться. 

Он подцепил грязным ногтем и вытащил вторую карту, бледно-фиолетовую с широкой золотой полосой. По полосе шло углубление, в которой была утоплена крошечная микросхема – нейрочип. От нее шел проводник к светящемуся хромом круглому контактному полю. 

– Што это за беда? – спросил Коннор, нарочито презрительно оттопырив губу. – Мой босс не носит нейро. 

– Эта штука дает правовой иммунитет предъявителю, – ответил переговорщик. – Она универсальная. Можно не вставлять.

– О, атлична! – ухмыльнулся Коннор. – Себе штоле аставить, га-га-га… Да шучу я, шучу. 

– Все, убедился? – Лицо переговорщика перестало выражать эмоции. – Где состоится обмен?

Коннор поднял вверх указательный палец и сунул вторую руку в карман на животе. 

– Эй! – Оба переговорщика вскинули стволы. – Не глупи!

– Да вы же меня проверили… – Коннор медленно вытащил из кармана картонку, осторожно опустил ее в конверт и застегнул зип. – Я пустой. 

– Парень, ты с нами шутки будешь шутить? 

Один из ребят подошел к нему и протянул руку к конверту, но Коннор отошел назад и отшвырнул его в сторону. Пакет приземлился и с шумом проскользил по обледеневшей бетонке почти до самого края площадки. 

Черт… Не затерялся бы.

– Твою ж мать… Гарсия, клади его! 

Переговорщик вскинул руку, оборачиваясь к упавшему конверту. 

– Не надо! – крикнул Коннор, срывая с себя капюшон и очки. – Я – Коннор Эйтон, позывной RK800! Я здесь… чтобы сдаться.

Оба ствола тут же развернулись в его сторону. Переговорщик с визором снова нацелил камеру на Коннора. Сканер пискнул и истерично замигал, сопоставив лицо с базой. 

«Это он», – без слов кивнул переговорщик напарнику. Коннор поднял руки вверх, смотря на них спокойно и прямо. И тут же боковым зрением натренированно уловил движение где-то наверху. Высоко в небе, в направлении Детройта, блеснула на солнце яркая искорка. Она стремительно приближалась к парку.

О, космос… Сколько времени? Еще рано, слишком рано! 

Коннор стиснул зубы, посмотрел краем глаза на конверт, лежавший на границе бетонного поля и покрытой инеем сухой травы. 

– Чего ждем, ребята? – спросил с бесшабашной улыбкой. – Или мне уйти? 

Переговорщики неловко переглянулись. 

– Шевелись… – сказал один. 

Коннор двинулся в сторону аэрокара – переговорщики шли следом, неловко держа в руках оружие. Запрыгнул в капсулу, пристегнулся. Серебристая точка в небе приближалась, уже слышался легкий гул двигателя. Быстрее, ну… 

Двое влезли в капсулу вслед за ним, устроились по обе стороны. Система управления, среагировав на нейрокоманду, автоматически задраила двери. Мотор низко заурчал, готовясь к взлету. 

Да быстрее уже… 

Капсула почти вертикально взмыла вверх. Коннор вжался затылком в спинку сиденья, чтобы стать незаметнее, но это было не нужно. Окна в аэрокарах «Киберлайфа» тонированы почти наглухо. Когда они взяли курс на Детройт, мимо них, футах в ста, пронесся шаттл «Дэлавер транзит», заходящий на автоматическую посадку. 

Коннор улыбнулся, прикрыв лицо ладонью. 

Получилось. У него все получилось.

***

_Я вахту на орбите нес  
В отряде патруля.   
Мне ветер имя твое спел  
В обшивку корабля…_

Боже, он и не думал, что помнит это. Пошлая, слащавая песенка времен его школьной юности. Руби Мэй, «Твои глаза как звезды». Одноклассницы заслушивались этим хитом, гоняя проекции по интерсвязи, что было строжайше запрещено. Пронзительный голос этого вертлявого Руби просто намертво въедался в мозг, как и тексты его песенок. Он завоевал популярность у лашской молодежи, используя два беспроигрышных мотива: любви и звездных странствий. 

Маркус всегда был уверен, что его волнует только мотив странствий: полеты, звезды, корабли. 

Но сейчас… он слышал, чье имя поет ветер в обшивку его шаттла. 

Коннор Эйтон. Интересно, когда сердце перестанет сжиматься в горячий клубок при звуках этого имени? Сколько дней должно пройти? Или, может, лет?

Утренний Детройт с высоты полета был по-своему красив. Небоскребы взмывали вверх бетонными пиками, между ними серыми змейками вились магистрали, темными пятнами выделялись органические парки и сады, теплицы белели под солнцем стеклянными панцирями. Вдали раскинулась огромная водная гладь. Море? А нет же, озеро. Как его там? Сент-Клэр, да. От него широким рукавом ползла река Детройт. 

Маркус переключился на автопилот и приник к окну. Он никогда не видел столько воды. Да еще и такого чудесного синего цвета. От вида этой бескрайней синевы хотелось кричать и быть счастливым. Очень счастливым.

Он стиснул зубы и вытер из уголка глаза некстати набежавшую влагу.

Может быть, будущее все-таки есть, Коннор? И не из такого выбирались. Привезу я тебе твою посылку, ты встретишься с этими своими знакомыми. Уладим все. А если не успеем за день, то ночью точно уладим. Ночью ведь у нас с тобой все просто, правда? Черт, не могу я без тебя, Коннор…

Заброшенный парк быстро несся навстречу. Впереди, в центре высохших и местами еще заснеженных зарослей травы замаячила серой лужицей бетонная площадка. Ага, это о ней говорил Коннор. Шаттл развернулся на посадку и вдруг неподвижно завис, словно выжидая. Маркус кинул осторожный взгляд на проекцию маршрутной карты. Координаты были точные, никакой команды не требовалось. Может, нужно подтверждение? Он потянулся рукой к панели управления, но шаттл уже продолжил движение, шустро уходя вниз. Из-за левого борта вынырнула серебристая капсула с голубым треугольником на боку, развернулась и пулей умчалась в сторону небоскребов, оставив за собой извилистую инверсионную полосу. 

Странно… Приземлившись, Маркус посмотрел в небо. Это и были те, с кем назначена встреча? Не дождались? Но он приехал даже раньше, еще не было девяти. Или это кто-то другой? 

Он выпрыгнул из кабины шаттла и прошелся по площадке. На ее дальнем краю лежал какой-то предмет, Маркус подошел ближе, поднял. Небольшой конверт из матового пластика. На вес почти пустой, но внутри что-то было. В углу, рядом с зиплоком, черным маркером написано несколько символов. RK800. 

_«Мое имя Коннор Эйтон, кодовый номер RK800.»_

Это была она. _Посылка_ для Коннора. Тот аэрокар с синим треугольником оставил ее здесь. 

Маркус запрыгнул обратно в шаттл, бросил конверт рядом. Открыть не решился, все же адресовано не ему. Если Коннор захочет, то сам покажет. 

Он вызвал из списка адресов дом Карла Манфреда и через пару минут снова летел над ровной гладью Детройт-ривер, напевая песенку про глаза-звезды, что светят вдали. «Координаты грусти ты с карты удали». Невыносимо. 

Пластиковый конверт лежал на соседнем кресле. Мы все уладим, Коннор. 

Он прождал до вечера. Коннор все не появлялся. 

Карл, видя его состояния, все пытался его отвлечь то разговорами, то едой. Но Маркус его почти не слушал, отвечал невпопад, а к обеду едва притронулся, и из-за этого чувствовал себя совсем уж неблагодарной скотиной. Это угнетало. Старик искренне любил его и заботился о нем, а Маркус, как ни пытался, не мог выдавить из себя ни капли любви. В его глазах Карл Манфред был просто пожилым богатым виаром, для которого Маркус – вдруг! – стал центром вселенной. 

В этой атмосфере обожания и заботы было так непривычно, что хотелось сбежать. И в конце концов Маркус сбежал. Сослался на усталость, поднялся наверх, в комнату матери и рухнул на постель, невидяще уставившись в потолок. 

Ожидание убивало. Конверт, который он поднял с земли в парке Белангер, лежал на подоконнике, тут же, в спальне Леды. Маркус рисовал в воображении картину, как он, заслышав шаги у порога, еще сверху, из окна, радостно помашет Коннору этой посылкой. И тот улыбнется в ответ. И все будет как прежде. Они простятся с Карлом и Лео, улетят с этой планеты, покрытой холодной белой пылью. Заберут со стоянки «Бильбо». Как? Неважно, придумают что-нибудь. Еще раз прыгнут сквозь галактику – тириума, который отдал Джефф, оставалась пара бочонков. Назначат себе ночь – самую долгую во Вселенной, и не встанут с постели, пока она не кончится. 

Только приди уже, Коннор. Ты же сказал, что…

Маркус резко сел в постели. 

_«Хотя, мы не увидимся.»_

Вот что он сказал. Мы не увидимся. Коннор не собирался сюда приходить. 

Маркус вскочил с кровати и подошел к окну, взял в руки конверт, тут же положил обратно. 

Что там? Пакет был не совсем прозрачным, но сквозь тонкий слой белого пластика угадывались какие-то цвета и рисунки. Что-то зеленое. И розоватое. И какая-то знакомая цветная картинка. Маленький смешной виар с мохнатыми ногами и кольцом в руке… 

Сердце пропустило удар. Маркус расстегнул зиплок и открыл конверт. На ладонь упали две разноцветные уникарты и бумажная открытка. Коллекционная карточка с изображением обложки «Хоббита». Такая обложка была у книги, которая осталась на полке стеллажа в его иерихонском боксе. 

Он перевернул открытку. На обратной стороне был текст, написанный от руки. Тесные карандашные буквы жались друг к другу, стараясь уместиться на маленьком поле.

«Маркус.   
Я надеюсь, твой дед простит меня за то, что я стащил у него открытку.  
Видимо, мы с тобой и правда похожи. Правда, я украл всего одну вещь, а не целый книжный шкаф…   
Но я сейчас не об этом.  
Ты спросил, сможешь ли ты вернуть «Бильбо». Это вряд ли. Но в этом конверте – ключи от другого корабля. Это награда… ты сам знаешь, за что.   
Вторая карта – это твой путь к свободе сроком на пять лет на всей территории Альянса.   
Пожалуйста, забери корабль и улетай. Я сделал это потому, что иначе не мог. А еще, потому что я люблю тебя.   
Я люблю тебя, Маркус.   
Будь счастлив и вспоминай меня, хотя бы иногда. Твой К.»

Маркус перечитал текст дважды. И еще раз. Строчки плясали перед глазами, а рука вдруг задрожала, и он положил открытку, чтобы случайно не порвать. 

А потом он закричал.


	12. Не боясь промахнуться

– Маркус…

Наверное, Лео звал его не в первый раз, потому что лицо у него растерянное. 

– А?

– Мы на месте, давай поднимемся, посмотрим поближе на этот старлайнер. 

Маркус недоуменно взглянул на большую ровную площадку за окном аэроседана. Они были здесь с Коннором три дня назад. Или не здесь?

Вокруг площадки – те же уходящие вверх прозрачные вышки с кабинами лифтов, уплывающими за силовое поле. Парящие шаттлы и низкий гул стыкующихся кораблей.

Как вой песчаной бури в пустыне.

_На этом континенте больше нет пустынь, Маркус._

– Больше нет…

Лео осторожно похлопал его по плечу.

– Эй, ты в порядке? Кружится голова? – Он повернул Маркуса лицом к себе. – Не смотри вниз.

– Зачем мы здесь? 

– Черт, Жук, ты и правда не в себе… Мы прилетели в доки Делавэра, чтобы посмотреть тот старлайнер… Док-пасс в конверте, помнишь?

_Пожалуйста, забери корабль и улетай._

– Нет!

Достав из минибара бутылку воды, Лео протянул ее Маркусу.

– Вот, сделай глоток. – Он с тревогой смотрел на Маркуса. – Если не хочешь, мы улетим обратно домой… Маркус, в чем дело? Скажи мне.

Маркус машинально взял воду и отхлебнул. Вода на вкус была как слезы. Он с сомнением посмотрел на бутылку.

– Это изотоник, – кивнул Лео. – В верхних слоях атмосферы быстро теряешь влагу. Восполняет лучше, чем простая вода.

– Лео… Тебя любил кто-нибудь?

– Ох, Марки… – Лео перевел взгляд за окно. – Было много… всякого… Кто-то любит нас, а кого-то мы. Не всегда это совпадает. – Вздохнув, Лео продолжил уже другим тоном. – Он ведь тот самый Коннор Эйтон, да? И этот корабль – награда… 

Маркус отпил из бутылки, потом без слов кивнул. Смысла осторожничать все равно уже не было. Да и так все ясно. Лео молча следил за ним. В его взгляде читалось многое, но вслух он так ничего и не сказал. Захлопнув крышку бутылки, Маркус положил ее обратно в минибар.

– Он там, наверху?

– Кто?

– Ну, корабль… _награда._

– Судя по координатам, да. – Лео открыл верхний люк. В кабину ворвался морозный воздух. – Вон он, смотри.

Маркус взглянул вверх, где за голубоватым силовым полем блестел на солнце темно-стальной корпус старлайнера. 

Длинный, изящный, легкий – он был великолепен. Самый красивый корабль из всех, что видел Маркус.

За Коннора ведь не дали бы какое-нибудь старое корыто, правда?

– Хочешь подняться туда? – спросил Лео. 

– Нет… Я не хочу, – ответил Маркус и коснулся панели закрытия люка. – Пожалуйста… мы можем вернуться обратно? 

Лео молча кивнул и вызвал интерфейс управления.

– Проложи курс домой.

Оставив Делавэр далеко позади, роскошный аэроседан Лео парил над проткнувшими небо гигантскими башнями, подвесными дорогами для наземного транспорта, растянувшимися над городом рекламными проекциями. Маркус прислонил лоб к холодному углепластиковому окну и смотрел на проплывавшие под ним улицы. 

Прочитав открытку от Коннора, он закатил настоящую истерику. Сам от себя не ожидал. Стыдно и неловко было до сих пор. 

_– Маркус, мальчик мой! – Карл держит в руке открытку, его глаза быстро скользят по строчкам. – Но ведь он сделал это из любви! Он хотел как лучше!_

_– Похоже, все, кроме меня, знают – что лучше! – Маркус в бешенстве швыряет конверт на диван._

_Карл взмахивает руками. Серебряные рыбы на его предплечье появляются и исчезают в темных волнах._

_– Мама тоже хотела, как лучше, да? – зло продолжает Маркус. – Конечно, мне жилось хорошо, я вырос в доме при церкви, играл там же во дворе, с Тоддом, потому что ни один… ни один ребенок во всей округе не хотел играть со мной! Я был слишком белым для черного, а здесь я оказался слишком черным! А-ха-ха! Какая ирония! Может быть, где-нибудь в этих сраных галактиках наконец-то найдется для меня место?! Лео, ты такой умный, давай – скажи мне…_

_– Маркус… – мягко прерывает его Лео. – Мне, правда, очень жаль…_

_– Тебе жаль? – Маркус разворачивается к нему, сжимая кулаки. – Не нужна мне твоя жалость! И его тоже. – Он кивает на лежащий на диване конверт. – В первый раз… в первый раз за всю ебаную жизнь мне кто-то сказал, что любит меня! И тут же, в эту же самую секунду он забрал это, понимаете? Подарил мне взамен корабль! – Маркус нервно смеется. – «Будь счастлив»! Как будто это так просто… без него…_

_Он без сил падает на диван. Его колотит так, что невозможно больше выговорить ни слова. В удушающе-ватной тишине, сквозь удары бухающего в груди сердца слышно только, как Карл что-то ворчит себе под нос._

_Господи, что я делаю…_

_– Простите меня… Карл, Лео… Я просто не знаю, как мне…_

_Сев рядом, Лео обнимает его._

_– Марки, все будет хорошо. Тебе нужно успокоиться, – говорит он, крепко сжав плечо Маркуса. – Хочешь, посмотрим город, долетим до Делавэра, взглянем на этот… старлайнер?_

_– Мне все равно._

Небоскребы внизу сменились уютными улочками с невысокими домами в окружении ровно подстриженных газонов. Аэроседан Лео приступил к снижению. 

Так сложно было сказать мне это в лицо, Коннор?

***

«Я люблю тебя, Маркус».

Когда он это понял?

Может быть после того ужина в доме Карла, после слов Маркуса, от которых было горько до сих пор?

Или еще в «Бильбо», на третий день пути на Землю, когда они, раздетые и разгоряченные после секса, грызли шоколадные батончики и дурачились, слизывая горьковато-сладкий вкус с губ и пальцев друг друга? «Sh-око-лад…» «Дай сюда, это мое!» «Отвали!» Маркус смеялся, его смуглые, испачканные шоколадом пальцы оставляли на плечах Коннора липкие следы, и в груди все замирало, дробилось на живые золотистые искры, а потом смывалось волной нежности, медленной и теплой. 

А может, в то утро на Иерихоне, когда Маркус не пошел в шахту? Песчаная буря казалась особенно яростной, мелкий песок сплошь залепил окно, за которым гудело и выло, как будто далеко в пустыне проснулся раненный дикий зверь и грозился сожрать все живое. Они валялись в постели и лениво, долго целовались. Эти неспешные поцелуи не были обещанием или благодарностью. Это было _принятие_.

Или еще раньше? Поздним вечером, когда Коннор, уже проваливаясь в сон, почувствовал, как Маркус осторожно забирает книгу у него из рук и тихо ложится рядом, заботливо укрывая его мягким пледом. 

А может все случилось в ту самую минуту, когда Коннор увидел его – идущего к нему по пустыне незнакомца, с которым они должны были быть так похожи?

Как вообще можно понять, любишь ли ты кого-то, если никогда не любил? Как узнать это чувство, если оно всегда казалось тебе лишь эхом чьих-то чужих слов? Почему люди так безошибочно определяют любовь, не боясь промахнуться? 

Коннор Эйтон никогда не промахивался. Даже когда был тощим, угловатым подростком с неуклюжей походкой и вечным желанием слиться с окружающим миром.

В средней школе ему доставалось от местной футбольной звезды, нападающего «Акул», с которым Коннору не повезло посещать химию. Бездна высокомерия, презрительный взгляд, нахальная усмешка. «Гэвин Рид — я тот, о ком вся школа говорит». По мнению Гэвина, химия была отстой. Домашку за него он предложил делать Коннору. Он отказался, и тогда уязвленный Рид назначил его своим мальчиком для битья. Мелкие незаметные пакости, на такое и не пожалуешься. Заблокировать гравитационным замком шкафчик, насыпать соли в газировку, поставить подножку. Коннор неизбежно падал на гладкий полимерный пол, а Гэвин в компании дружков радостно ухмылялся, глядя на то, как он поднимается, потирая то ушибленную коленку, а то и разбитый нос. 

Однажды Коннору это надоело. Он стащил у матери на работе термоактивный клей. Она работала травматологом в приемном отделении госпиталя «Спейс Мед». Коннор часто приходил к ней и наблюдал, как сложные лазерные устройства сращивают кости и кожу, буквально на глазах превращая кровавые куски мяса в целые руки и ноги. Для небольших порезов мама использовала клей, который склеивал кожу так, что не оставалось даже следа. Специальное вещество заставляло человеческие клетки делиться, формируя живую ткань. 

В кабинете школьного сексолога Коннор добыл вторую часть своего возмездия. Весь вечер он провел на берегу Детройт-ривер, на заброшенной лодочной станции. Осколком кирпича нарисовал на ржавой стене мишень и отбалансировал свой «снаряд» настолько, что он летел точно в цель с расстояния десяти ярдов. Холодная ярость вела его руку, как лазерный прицел. 

Гэвин Рид как обычно полез к нему на следующее утро. Коннор шваркнул дверью шкафчика и пошел прочь, доставая из кармана куртки свой арсенал. Рид с дружками сыпали вслед оскорблениями. Тогда Коннор развернулся и запустил ему снаряд прямо в лоб. Злорадная ухмылка Гэвина сначала сменилась удивленным «ой», потом он скосил глаза наверх. Прямо по середине его лба торчал здоровенный резиновый член. Он попытался отодрать его от своего пылающего лба и, разумеется не смог — клей держал намертво. 

– Эйтон, я тебя убью нахуй! – заорал Гэвин. 

Коннор пожал плечами и подошел ближе. 

– Когда? – спросил он, глядя Риду в глаза. 

Коннору попало за это и от родителей, и от школьного директора – ему пришлось целый месяц оставаться после уроков и даже написать эссе на тему «Социализация личности», но Гэвин Рид с тех пор больше не лез.

В восемнадцать лет по настоянию отца – бригадного генерала Армии Объединенной Земли – Коннор поступил в военную академию. Отец надеялся, что сын пойдет по его стопам – станет кадровым офицером. Коннору нравилась учеба, особенно стрельба и спарринги – к этому, как выяснилось, у него был талант от природы. Любил он и теорию галактических войн, и лекции по стратегии и фортификации. Не нравилось только ходить строем. Но в военной учебе без этого никуда. 

Там же в академии Коннор приобрел первый сексуальный опыт. Еще в старших классах он понял, что его привлекают парни. В школе об этом знал только его друг Руперт. Он первым заметил, что на матчах «Акул» Коннор смотрит не на ляжки чирлидерш, а на задницы игроков. Коннор не стал отрицать. 

Академия лишь подтвердила его МСМ-сексуальность. На курсе геев хватало. С одним из них, светловолосым как солома Саймоном, и случился тот самый первый раз. «Саймон Ламберт, Цинциннати» – открытая улыбка, прямой взгляд. Вечером после марш-броска, когда вся рота дрыхла как убитая, они уединились в каморке с арсеналом и отдрочили друг другу, быстро и жадно. Воздух плавился вокруг, Саймон, сжимая дрожащие пальцы на члене Коннора, что-то горячо шептал на ухо. Потом было много разного. Но тот вечер Коннор запомнил.

С Саймоном они расстались быстро. «Цинциннати» отлично сосал, но была одна проблема: отлично сосал он не только Коннору. Как-то раз, придя после дежурства, он не застал Саймона в общей спальне. Ребята смущенно отводили взгляды. Коннор вышел в коридор, прислушался. Из комнаты с инвентарем раздавались характерные звуки. Он подошел и распахнул дверь. Двое старшекурсников натягивали Ламберта в обе дыры, и тот мычал с закрытыми глазами, жадно подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на долбящий его член. Коннора он даже не заметил. Зато Коннор заметил, что поведение Саймона, которого он не пойми с чего считал своим парнем, больно кольнуло его. Впредь он старался избегать таких уколов.

На последнем курсе в академии появились рекрутеры из «Киберлайф» – национальной компании, которая владела контрольным пакетом акций почти всех крупных производств в Солнечной системе. В сферу ее интересов входила любая появившаяся на рынке инновационная разработка, все галактические средства массовой информации и научные исследования. Ходили слухи, что «Киберлайф» не гнушается лоббированием решений Галактического правительства. 

Побывав на практических занятиях по боевым искусствам и на стрельбище, рекрутеры тут же приметили Коннора. Один из них, Филип Сеймор даже пригласил его на увольнительной в «Истерн» – первоклассный орбитальный ресторан, полностью оплатив дорогу, ужин и даже бутылку вина. К алкоголю Коннор не притронулся – за такое можно было вылететь из Академии, несмотря на блестящие успехи. А вот остальное оценил. Мистер Сеймор, разделывая нежнейший стейк из тунца, описал Коннору все многообещающие перспективы работы в компании «Киберлайф». Интересные, сложные задачи, неограниченные возможности и щедрое вознаграждение. Такое, что лет через двадцать можно купить себе остров в Тихом океане и наслаждаться закатами, потягивая «Маргариту». Филип использовал именно этот избитый оборот, чтобы впечатлить Коннора, но по-настоящему его впечатлило не это. В армии его ждала бесконечная муштра, однообразные тактические учения, суровая военная дисциплина и, может быть, две-три командировки в год на военные базы, разбросанные по системе. В «Киберлайфе» же, если верить Филипу, Коннору предстояло самому решать, каким образом лучше выполнить поставленную задачу. На вопрос о том, какие именно задачи он будет выполнять, Филип ответил расплывчато: задачи, связанные с безопасностью и защитой интересов компании. 

В тот же вечер у Коннора состоялся неприятный разговор с отцом. Генерал Эйтон так разозлился решению сына, что разбил свою любимую пивную кружку, грохнув ее об пол. Он кричал, что не позволит Коннору променять службу в армии на работу каким-то охранником. Элен, мать Коннора, мягко сжимала руку мужа, говоря, что «Киберлайф» – уважаемая во всей галактике компания, и работа в ней станет для Коннора началом любой успешной карьеры, даже военной. 

Коннор вернулся в общежитие академии раньше окончания срока увольнительной и целый месяц не разговаривал с отцом, даже когда тот пытался сам связаться с ним. 

Сразу после итоговых испытаний в академии Коннор отправил документы в «Киберлайф». Через три месяца специальный агент «К», кодовый позывной RK800, уже летел на первое задание в подразделение «Киберлайфа» на Марсе. 

Работа нравилась Коннору. Со своим руководителем, главой отдела безопасности Амандой Стерн у него сложились неплохие отношения, если можно было назвать отношениями два-три разговора в месяц по глобалсвязи. Ходили слухи, что Аманда живет где-то на дрейфующей станции на орбите Земли. А может быть, Венеры. Или Меркурия.

На личную жизнь времени почти не оставалось. Если хотелось секса, Коннор просто летел в «Шелтер» и снимал там первого приглянувшегося парня. Иногда секс был хорошим, иногда не очень. В любом случае, Коннору нравилось, когда его очередной одноразовый партнер уходил до того, как он проснется. Или сам просыпался среди ночи и уходил, бесшумно одевшись и осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он терпеть не мог утренние неловкие разговоры.

Там же в «Шелтере» он встретил Дэниэла. В первую секунду подумал, что перед ним Саймон – те же соломенные волосы и спокойный взгляд голубых глаз. Но в постели Дэниэл был другим – жадным и открытым до неловкости. И после секса не ушел – уснул, прижавшись к Коннору. Обнаружив его утром на кухне, Коннор сделал вид, что спешит и сбежал из собственной квартиры. Он сидел в кафе напротив своего дома и ждал, пока Дэниэл уйдет.

В следующий раз в «Шелтере» Дэниэл сам подошел к нему. В тот вечер Коннор нарушил свое правило «никогда дважды». 

У них завязалось что-то вроде отношений. Они встречались по выходным в квартире Коннора или у Дэниэла в Ривервью и трахались. Это продолжалось два месяца, пока одним субботним утром, ставя перед Коннором тарелку с тостом, Дэниэл не сказал, что любит его. Это было так неожиданно, что Коннор сказал «спасибо». То ли за тост, то ли еще за что-то. Выпив кофе и съев тост, он попрощался с Дэниэлем и больше не ходил в «Шелтер». 

Через месяц после того странного завтрака Дэниэл подкараулил его у дома и потребовал объяснений. Он кричал, что поверил Коннору, и что тот обманул его, называл его бесчувственной машиной. Прохожие оглядывались, и Коннору было очень неудобно. Он и думать забыл про Дэниэла и его любовь. Он не знал, что ответить. «Любовь» была абстрактным понятием из любовных мелодрам, в которых оно звучало под шум прибоя, соленый запах ветра и крики чаек. Он не понимал, почему всегда спокойный Дэниэл смотрит так, будто у него болит зуб. Пробормотав «извини», Коннор скрылся за дверью, и с тех пор они не виделись.

Потом в его жизни появился Стардейт, и все стало проще. Космос, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Несколько цифр говорили тебе о том, насколько хорош будет секс. Несколько слов – о том, что твой вчерашний партнер не станет с криками поджидать тебя возле дома. Определенность и контроль – это то, что Коннор ценил больше всего. 

Через три года работы в «Киберлайф» он переехал в роскошную квартиру в Ривер-Руж, через четыре купил «Лялиус», а через пять лет специальный агент «К» стал одним из самых ценных сотрудников службы безопасности. Во всяком случае, так говорила Аманда. 

Ему стали доверять задания под грифом «А» – те, о которых не сообщалось в пресс-релизах компании. Он устранял нелояльных ей людей, проводил внутренние расследования в руководстве дочерних предприятий, улаживал самыми разными способами коррупционные скандалы, которые время от времени всплывали в средствах массовой информации, еще не купленных «Киберлайфом».

Отца к тому времени перевели на Марс, и Коннор стал видеть родителей еще реже. Мама говорила – что бы Коннор там не думал, отец любит его и гордится им. Как и она сама. Эти редкие разговоры обычно заканчивались обещанием Коннора как-нибудь навестить их, которые так и оставались обещаниями. 

За год до того, как Коннор встретил Роуз Чепмен, Аманда прислала ему досье на Ларри Урбана, оппозиционного лидера из Вашингтона. Коннору предстояло любыми способами скомпрометировать его и вывести из сложной политической борьбы. Слабым звеном был младший сын Ларри – Ральф. В свои двадцать он уже три раза бросил университет и по полгода проводил в рехабах – лечился от наркозависимости. Младший Урбан не мог противостоять «красному льду» – синтетическому стимулятору, который изготавливали из тириума подпольные лаборатории по всей Объединенной Земле.

Подобраться к Ральфу было непросто. Месяц Коннор входил в доверие, втирался в тусовку, сужал круг. Наконец, ему удалось попасть на вечеринку в «Кроун плаза», где тусовалась компашка Ральфа. Золотая молодежь танцевала вокруг, вхлам удолбанная. Сам Урбан, едва откинувшийся с рехаба, сидел в углу с бутылкой слабого пива и смотрел музыкальные проекции. Коннор сел рядом и пощекотал его запястье, сбросив на ладонь маленький пакет. Ральф лишь слабо покачал головой – вид у него был, как у покойника. Позже, трахая его в туалете, Коннор сам разорвал пакет и зубами впихнул таблетку в его стонущий рот. Потом еще раз – уже в номере отеля, и когда Ральф вырубился, Коннор подсыпал ему столько красного льда, что хватило бы на три пожизненных.

Спустившись на ресепшн, он вызвал полицию. Миссия была успешно завершена. Потом был большой скандал в прессе, который похоронил карьеру старшего Урбана навсегда. Ральфа через пару недель после той вечеринки в «Плазе» нашли в петле в одном из загородных домов его отца. «Кажется, я живу зря», – нацарапал он в предсмертной записке. Коннор, прочитав эту новость в корпоративной рассылке, на пару минут завис, вспоминая худые ноги Ральфа, иступленно обнимавшие его бедра. «Ты такой сильный…» – шепнул он на ухо Коннору, за секунду до того, как тот сунул в его рот таблетку транка. Вернувшись домой в тот день, Коннор впервые в жизни напился до бесчувствия.

Сидя на полу, на сто шестьдесят восьмом уровне заоблачной башни «Киберлайф» в помещении без мебели и окон, где обычно держали тех, кого приговорила Аманда, Коннор ждал, когда за ним придут, чтобы отвезти вниз и там по-тихому убрать. Ему нужно было лишь дождаться, когда откроется дверь. На сто пятьдесят второй уровень можно попасть только сверху, на специальном лифте, который соединял верхние этажи с площадкой для шаттлов на крыше. 

Коннор собирался уничтожить монстра и, скорее всего, погибнуть сам, но это уже не имело значения. Человек, которого он _любил_ , был в безопасности и наверняка уже далеко отсюда. 

_– Вот, смотри… Сюда запускается горный киберкомбайн, он роет штольню. – Склонившись над Коннором, Маркус щекотно чертит пальцем извилистую линию от шеи до пупка. – Укрепляет ствол и ставит шахтные опоры. – Теплые пальцы легко касаются чувствительной кожи и скользят ниже. – Потом в шахту погружается киберконструктор, он собирает установку для активации тириума. – Маркус рисует в паху несколько пересекающихся кривых линий и поднимает на Коннора взгляд. – Чистый, неактивированный тириум содержится в горных породах в виде крупных кристаллов, его извлекают с помощью специальной системы CAT и там же, в штольне, погружают в активатор, чтобы…_

_Он вдруг замолкает, их взгляды встречаются. Маркус молча смотрит на Коннора, наверное, целую минуту, так серьезно и внимательно, как будто что-то ищет в его глазах. Его бровь удивленно вздрагивает, он наклоняется и целует Коннора – медленно, осторожно и сладко._

«Я люблю тебя, Маркус».

Соленый запах ветра, шум прибоя, где-то вдали даже слышались крики чаек. Коннор прислонился затылком к стене, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

В тишине его маленькой камеры вдруг что-то резко зажужжало. С резким писком, обнаружив за собой узкую нишу, отъехала в сторону панель на противоположной стене. Коннор резко вскочил на ноги.


	13. Leda-2185

Едва система умного дома закончила приветствия, как Лео встревоженно нахмурился. 

– Отец сообщает, у нас гости, – сказал он, снимая верхнюю одежду. – Только этого еще не хватало.

Маркус пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, какими последствиями грозит Карлу или Лео проживание под одной крышей с человеком другой расы. Им предъявят обвинения? Или арестуют? Или арестуют его самого? Вопросы носились внутри головы как-то вяло, не встречая должного отклика. Оставалось надеяться, что гости Карла не слишком чувствительны к другим оттенкам кожи. 

– Он считает, что нам нечего опасаться, – продолжил Лео с отсутствующим видом. 

Маркус недоверчиво кивнул. Он уже и отвык от того, что можно вот так запросто общаться с голосами у себя в голове. 

В холле на старомодной вешалке висело незнакомое пальто. Из открытой двери гостиной доносился уверенный мужской голос, которому отвечал Карл. 

– Привет, папа! – поздоровался Лео, входя. – Мы дома.

– О, мальчики, – поприветствовал их Карл. – Как прогулялись? Элай решил навестить нас, представляешь… 

С дивана уже поднимался невысокий мужчина с тонкими, привлекательными чертами лица и длинными волосами, собранными сзади в хвост. 

– Здравствуй, Лео, – сказал он. – Давно не виделись.

– Элайджа. – Лео сдержанно кивнул и повернулся к отцу. – Папа, я буду у себя. Позови, если что-то понадобится.

Он вышел из гостиной, закрыв за собой дверь.

Маркус растерянно перевел взгляд с двери на Карла, а потом на гостя. Что происходит? Почему Лео ушел? Гость тоже посмотрел на него – его взгляд, полный холодного равнодушия, скользнул по лицу Маркуса и вдруг остановился, стал осторожным, цепким. Мужчина нервно повел шеей и посмотрел на Карла. 

– Это мой внук. Маркус, – сказал Карл. Его глаза сияли. – Маркус, а это Элайджа Камски – старый друг нашей семьи. Он работал…

– Внук? Маркус? – беспокойно перебил Камски. Казалось, он услышал что-то невероятное. – Сын… ребенок?.. 

– Да, Элайджа, это сын Леды, – кивнул Карл, словно не замечая состояния гостя. – Он нашел нас… спустя столько лет.

Камски молча сел на диван, невидяще глядя перед собой. Потом резко вскочил и подошел к Маркусу, замерев в паре шагов от него, будто наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Его прозрачные глаза впились в лицо Маркуса с таким жадным любопытством, что становилось не по себе. 

– Я-я… Мистер Камски… Очень приятно, да. 

Маркус наконец нарушил неловкую паузу и протянул гостю ладонь. 

Тот не спешил протянуть руку в ответ. Какого черта? Этот мистер Камски настолько конченный расист? Камски… где-то он слышал эту фамилию. Впрочем, без разницы. Покончить бы уже с формальностями и уйти наверх, в комнату матери. Снова порыдать, почитать еще раз письмо Коннора, ну или что там делают люди с разбитым сердцем… Явно не стоят вот так, нерешительно протянув руку незнакомцу. 

– Элай?.. – в тишине осторожно спросил Карл. 

Голос Карла, казалось, вывел гостя из оцепенения, и тот торопливо сжал пальцами протянутую руку. 

– Маркус… – наконец произнес он и как-то неловко вернулся и сел на диван. – Очень… приятно познакомиться, Маркус. Как поживает… твой отец? 

Этот вопрос разом поменял планы Маркуса, который уже подбирал наиболее вежливую причину уйти наверх. 

– Что? Вы знаете моего отца?

– Да. И я даже помог ему… вам вернуться домой, на Новую Землю. По просьбе Леды. Мы с ней вместе работали. 

– Вот как.

Снова повисла пауза. На этот раз ее нарушил Камски. 

– Твой отец был очень болен, когда вы улетали. Он… как он?

– Я его не помню. Меня нашли в церкви. – Маркусу не хотелось говорить о себе, но он впервые встретил кого-то, кто знал отца. – Каким он был?

Камски невесело улыбнулся.

– Он был человеком, которого выбрала Леда. Думаю, этим все сказано. Знаешь, ты очень похож на него… Как ты нашел этот дом? Как тебе вообще удалось попасть на Землю?

Маркус пожал плечами. Много вопросов. Мало ответов.

– Это долгая история, – наконец ответил он. 

– А мы как раз говорили о твоей маме, – добродушно вмешался Карл. – Вспоминали, какой она была удивительной. Элай так давно не был у нас. Совсем забыл старых друзей.

– Я никогда вас не забывал, – отозвался Камски. Он не сводил с Маркуса цепкого взгляда, и это уже нервировало. – Просто не думал, что будет удобно… 

– Мы всегда рады тебя видеть. – Карл повернулся к Маркусу. – Малыш, ничего нового от Коннора?

Маркус молча покачал головой. Так себе способ сменить тему. Какие новости, господи? Все самое худшее, казалось, уже случилось. Краем глаза он отметил, что Камски откинулся на спинку дивана, и, нервно сложа на груди руки, закачал носком ботинка. Да что же он такой дерганый? 

– Надеюсь, у него все хорошо, – грустно вздохнув, добавил Карл.

Камски наконец-то перевел на Маркуса тяжелый взгляд.

– Вы говорите о мистере Эйтоне? – спросил он.

Теперь напрягся и Маркус. 

Черт! Какой же он идиот! Вот откуда ему знакома эта фамилия. Камски! Институт генома! Роуз Чепмен! Вот куда пропадал Коннор! Он пошел к Камски узнать о той лаборатории, где мама «создала монстра». Он что-то выяснил…

– Коннор был у вас?

– Два дня назад. – Камски кивнул и повел подбородком, словно воротник рубашки стал ему вдруг тесен. – Спрашивал о работе Леды… Теперь я понимаю, откуда у него такой интерес. – Он усмехнулся, глядя Маркусу в глаза. – Какое все-таки удивительное совпадение… Как кодирующая цепочка ДНК…

– Что вы сказали Коннору? Какие эксперименты проводили в этой чертовой лаборатории? – перебил его Маркус. 

Камски потер переносицу, его взгляд стал отстраненным.

– Я не могу говорить об этом. Эта информация может… навредить.

– Но почему это так важно для него? Почему он сдался? 

Маркус растерянно взглянул на Карла.

– А он сдался? Сам? – удивился Камски. 

– Да. И передал мне вознаграждение, – горько усмехнулся Маркус. 

Камски дернул бровью. 

– В таком случае, он хочет дать тебе нечто куда более ценное, чем космический корабль.

– Пожертвовав своей жизнью? 

– У него действительно мало шансов выйти оттуда живым, – пожал плечами Камски. – Но ведь он один из лучших в своем деле. Мы мало общались, но его профессионализм… впечатляет. Сомневаюсь, что его ликвидируют. Скорее, попытаются…

– Вы знаете, где его могут держать? – нетерпеливо перебил Маркус. 

Задумавшись на мгновение, Камски нехотя сказал:

– Если он еще жив, то… Сто восемьдесят шестой уровень. Целый этаж, которого даже нет в официальном плане здания. Насколько я знаю, Аманда Стерн любит прятать там свои сломанные игрушки.

– Мне нужно как-то связаться с ним. Я вытащу его оттуда! Вы должны мне помочь! То есть, я хочу сказать… Мистер Камски, прошу вас, помогите мне. 

– Это исключено. 

Взгляд Элайджи снова стал непроницаемым. Карл бесшумно приблизился к ним и взял Маркуса за руку. 

– Элай, помоги моему внуку. Ради Леды. У тебя наверняка остались связи… Придумай что-нибудь. Им просто нужно поговорить.

– «Просто»? Карл, мы говорим о «Киберлайф», у них все непросто. 

– Элай, ты цепляешься к словам. Скажи, ты можешь помочь? 

– Не знаю. У меня нет доступа к их протоколам. Я… я же ушел оттуда давным-давно. Все аннулировано. Все логины и пароли. 

– Если бы у меня был доступ… Любого уровня. – Маркус задумчиво покачал головой. – Я бы мог попытаться…

– Разве что… – Камски перебил Маркуса, словно его внезапно осенила идея. – Разве что попробовать логин-чип Леды?..

– Моей матери? – встрепенулся Маркус. – Но ведь она…

– В том-то и дело, – щелкнул пальцами Камски. – Она не увольнялась из лаборатории, а значит, не сдавала ключи и коды. Но… есть проблема. У меня есть только логин-чип. Пароль вам придется подбирать самим.

– Этого достаточно, – сказал Маркус.

***

«Ваш микс «Ежевика и сливки» готов!» – сообщил радостный механический голос. Коннор выключил протеиновый генератор и забрал из окошка одноразовый лоток со смесью. Ежевика и сливки, ага, конечно. Если бы органическая ежевика была такой на вкус, ее бы следовало истребить. Он отцепил от лотка ложку и попробовал смесь на вкус. 

О, космос, лучше расстреляйте меня.

Поморщившись, Коннор заставил себя съесть несколько ложек. Ему понадобятся силы для того, что он задумал. 

Когда часть противоположной от двери стены отъехала вбок, и в нише за ней обнаружилась био-зона, он здорово удивился. Ему предлагали выжить. Генератор пищи, гидратор и санитарный блок – все очень компактное и аскетичное. Даже на самых сложных учениях в военной академии био-зоны были не столь суровые и включали в себя хотя бы душ. Здесь же гидратор, предназначенный для питья и умывания, располагался прямо над унитазом, а в генераторе пищи было всего два блюда: протеиновая «ягодная каша» и протеиновое же «молоко». От молока он сразу отказался. И как только Маркус мог пить его? Хотя, если выбирать между голодной смертью и этой мерзкой жидкостью, напоминающей органическое молоко лишь цветом… Иерихонцы, рассказывал Маркус, месяцами не видели органической еды. Лучше бы Маркусу не возвращаться туда. Сейчас, когда у него был собственный старлайнер и прекрасный правовой статус, он мог жить где угодно. И хоть каждый день есть v-иноград. 

Думать о Маркусе было одновременно приятно и больно. Но больше больно. Лучше переключиться. Например, подумать о том, что делать дальше. То, что ему предоставили пищу, ничего не значило. Био-зона могла сработать автоматически. Аманда наверняка что-то заподозрила, когда узнала, что он сдался добровольно. Профессиональный наемник такого уровня и с такими навыками, как у Коннора, мог бы скрываться намного дольше. Так и было. Он, по сути, ушел от погони, растворился в галактике. Еще пара месяцев, и поиски не имели бы смысла. Да, он бы залег на дно на всю жизнь, простился бы с возможностью легально перемещаться по кластеру, никогда бы не увидел больше родителей, жил бы с оглядкой, дышал в долг. Были такие ребята, да. Никто из них долго не выдерживал. 

Например, агент «Р», Ричард Перкинс. Целеустремленный, амбициозный, расчетливый. Три года назад он отправился на задание в системе Глизе, а обратно не вернулся. Сбросил данные, удалил чип, вывел кредиты. Классика. Коннор тогда руководил операцией поиска, но агент «Р» уходил от слежки, как лис от щенков, и в итоге им пришлось вернуться ни с чем. Перкинс скрывался три года, а потом вдруг сдался сам. Здесь, на сто восемьдесят шестом, он провел чуть больше суток. А после был ликвидирован.

Аманда знает Коннора отлично. Она пришлет за ним не парочку болванов из внешней охраны, а толковых ребят из внутренней безопасности. С того момента, как откроется дверь и до того, как на нем защелкнут магнитные браслеты, у него будет пара секунд, чтобы успеть обезоружить… троих? Четверых? Это привычные цифры, абсолютно рабочие. Если, конечно, ты не отощал до состояния трупа, не обезвожен и не устал. 

Коннор запихнул в себя еще ложку уже холодной протеиновой массы. Остывший ароматизатор ягод ощутимо пах рибофлавином. Коннор с трудом проглотил остатки и запил водой. 

Еще десять минут, чтобы добраться до крыши. При условии, что он получит доступ к лифту. Оттуда вниз, на сто пятьдесят второй уровень. Лаборатория наверняка хорошо охраняется, так что придется забрать у безопасников оружие. Если, конечно, удастся.

К тому времени, когда Аманда поймет, что Коннор задумал, и бросит все силы, чтобы ликвидировать его, лаборатория вместе со всеми разработками генетического оружия будет уничтожена. 

Выбраться из здания не получится – это Коннор хорошо осознавал. 

Так что, прости, Маркус… Только «туда» и никакого «обратно».

Бросив лоток и ложку в утилизатор, Коннор прошелся вдоль пустой гладкой стены. В помещении не было ничего, что можно использовать как оружие. Разве только оторвать висящий в углу под потолком модулятор. Или выломать из био-зоны унитаз? 

Коннор хмыкнул, представив, как опускает его на голову вооруженного до зубов безопасника. 

Странно, что за ним все еще не пришли. Сколько часов он уже здесь? Тридцать? Сорок? Почти два месяца без нейрочипа, а он до сих пор не научился ориентироваться во времени. Хотя, без солнца за окном, с вечно мерцающей на потолке проекцией киберлайфовского треугольника, окрашивающей стены в приглушенные синие тона, это было довольно сложно.

Интересно, агент «Р» пытался прорваться?.. Наверное, у него тоже были не менее веские причины сдаться. 

Коннор вспомнил улыбку Маркуса, россыпь темных веснушек на носу, выразительный взгляд разноцветных глаз. 

_Мы перестали лечить биаров, мы собирались их истребить._

И все-таки нет, Ричард, вряд ли настолько веские.

Остановившись возле стены, Коннор прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности. 

Ну же, Аманда. Давай, забери меня.

***

Камски пообещал прислать логин-чип с кибердроном сразу же, как приедет домой. Час, максимум полтора. Этого, конечно, мало. Нужен будет еще и квантовый движок. Но Маркус решил решать задачи постепенно. В ожидании он поднялся в комнату матери, походил там, бесцельно трогая вещи. Разложил на столе книги, снова собрал в стопку. Ладонью смахнул с блестящей полимерной столешницы перламутровую пыль. Открыл и закрыл дверь, слушая, где скрипят петли. Надо будет капнуть ликдис-500. Интересно, есть тут у них такая штука?

Коннор должен был рассказать ему все. Сразу, как узнал. Это ведь касалось его матери. Да и сам Маркус не беззащитный младенец, не «жук Марки» со старых проекций дяди Лео. Он сам, черт возьми, способен принимать решения. Особенно когда дело касается людей, которых он… 

– Маркус! – раздался голос с дальней стороны холла. – Это ты там скрипишь? 

Маркус оставил в покое дверь и пошел к комнате Лео. Дверь была открыта, и он вошел без приглашения. Лео сидел за рабочим столом и читал книгу. 

– Прости, если помешал, – смущенно сказал Маркус. – Дверь проверял. Скрипит. 

– Да ее не открывали лет десять, – хмыкнул Лео и захлопнул книгу. – Как там великолепный мистер Камски? Покинул сцену?

– Да… 

– Вот и славно. Надо спуститься вниз и выпить. Составишь компанию?

Маркус огляделся вокруг. Комната Лео была похожа на комнату Леды. Светло-серая мебель, полупрозрачные дверцы встроенного шкафа, модулятор на полке возле окна. Вот только на месте морского пейзажа здесь висела другая картина. 

Он моргнул, не поверив своим глазам. 

– Эта картина… Ее писал Карл? 

Фиолетовое небо, белые точки звезд. Нарисованное крупными грубыми мазками, все это совсем по-другому выглядело на настоящей картине. 

Лео поднялся с кресла и подошел к нему.

– Ох, Маркус… Мы не сказали тебе. Это картина твоего отца. 

– Моего отца?! Как?

– Да. Он был известным художником, там, на Новой Земле. Леда даже показывала его работы. Она устроила ему мастерскую в лаборатории, попросила у отца мольберт, расходники. Потом принесла домой две картины. 

– А вторая?

– Так она висит в комнате Леды. «Море и небо». Очень необычная, экспрессивная манера… Я включил обе картины в каталоги.

– Море и небо… – задумчиво повторил Маркус.

– Да. А это, – Лео указал на холст, – репродукция одной из самых известных его работ. «Центр галактики». Он написал ее по памяти. Леда сказала, оригинал – огромная фреска на потолке одного из храмов Новой Земли. Представляешь, как это выглядит? Хотел бы я посмотреть... 

– Я видел эту картину…

– Правда? – оживился Лео. – Видел оригинал?

– Нет, репродукцию. Маленькую. 

– Меньше этой копии?

– Гораздо меньше. Она уместилась на чашке.

Маркус подошел ближе, потрогал покрытый тонкими трещинами грубый холст. «Маркус Х» – значилось в нижнем правом углу.

– Думаю, Леда хотела бы передать эту картину тебе, – сказал Лео. 

– Спасибо. – Маркус повернулся к нему. – Послушай, Лео… Я все думаю, как мне связаться с Коннором…

Лео невесело покачал головой. 

– Он ведь в «Киберлайф», да? Вряд ли тебя соединят с ним из приемной.

– Камски обещал прислать логин-чип моей матери. 

– Вот как? – голос Лео прозвучал равнодушно, но плечи нервно дернулись. – Это сколько же он его хранил, а? Как думаешь, зачем? 

Он посмотрел на Маркуса. Глаза зло блестели. 

– Я… я не знаю, – ответил Маркус. – Но я попытаюсь войти под ним во внутреннюю сеть «Киберлайф». Может, взломаю ее изнутри, получу доступ к наблюдению и найду Коннора. 

– Неплохой план. 

– Да, Но… Для этого мне нужна квантовая машина с защищенной точкой доступа. Ты просил сказать, если что-то потребуется…

Лео промолчал. 

– Я знаю, такое сложно достать, – продолжил Маркус. – Это промышленное оборудование, оно…

– Маркус… – Лео улыбнулся и почесал подбородок. – Ты что, предлагаешь мне достать тебе квиппер? 

– Откуда ты… – начал было Маркус и осекся. 

«Откуда ты знаешь это слово, дядя Лео?» 

Квипперами квантумные рабочие станции называли только хакеры или даркнетчики. Кажется, дядя был не так-то прост. 

– Да, - кивнул Маркус. – Мне нужен квиппер. Не ломать же фрактальную стену с g-пада. 

Лео задумчиво нахмурился.

– У меня есть один приятель… Я позвоню ему. Но ничего не обещаю. 

– Спасибо.

В последний раз взглянув на «Центр галактики», Маркус вышел из комнаты.

Через четыре часа Лео появился с небольшим прямоугольным кейсом в руках. Махнул рукой в сторону рабочего уголка Леды – Маркус живо метнулся туда, убрал со стола книги и бумаги. Маленькую коробку с посылкой от Камски – драгоценным логин-чипом – переместил повыше, на полку с модулятором.

Лео осторожно положил кейс на стол. Он был обтянут треснувшей в уголках полимерной пленкой, Лео вспорол ее ногтем и надорвал. Резко запахло чем-то знакомым. Тириум? Маркус удивленно посмотрел на Лео. 

«Не спрашивай…» – покачал головой тот, убирая остатки пленки и открывая кейс с переносной квантовой машиной. 

Не спрашивать так не спрашивать. 

Пять минут спустя Маркус подключил рабочую станцию к модулятору и заперся в комнате в компании большой кружки кофе и маленькой надежды. У него будет не так много времени, прежде чем автоматическая разведка на файерволе обнаружит его фальшивую точку доступа и сумеет заблокировать ее.

Станции понадобилось три секунды, чтобы подобрать пароль к логину Leda-2185, который открыл хорошо защищенную корпоративную сеть.

Войдя в нее, Маркус замаскировал свою активность под стандартный протокол проверки потерянных пакетов данных. Файервол обязательно отследит непрошенного гостя, нужно поторопиться.

Маркус загрузил маскирующий код, быстро пробежался по корневым каталогам, нашел конфигурацию здания. Модулятор развернул перед ним двухсотэтажную башню «Киберлайф». Увеличив ее, Маркус приблизил верхние этажи. Сто восемьдесят шестой уровень. Отлично. Он запустил проверку энергопотребления. Шкала графика одного из помещений на этом уровне подскочила вверх. Здесь что-то работало: вентиляция, кофемашина или другой прибор. Маркус ткнул в схему помещения, увеличивая масштаб. К нему вели несколько уровней коммуникаций. Одним из них был устаревший 2D-проводник. Наверное, сохранился с каких-то незапамятных времен. 

«Обнаружена несанкционированная точка доступа».

Черт! Как же быстро. Ну, давай, поймай меня.

Маркус подгрузил текстовый интерфейс и торопливо набрал несколько команд. Если бы у него в затылке торчал нейрочип, все было бы намного проще.

Еще минута, и он стал протоколом настройки маршрутизатора. Точка доступа сменила адрес. 

2D-проводник, к счастью, был незащищен. Вероятно, о нем вообще забыли. Маркус настроил модулятор на его частоту, станция обработала сигнал в считанные секунды и создала свою защиту. Боже, она была как бог среди машин. Ни на чем похожем Маркусу никогда не приходилось работать. 

Подключившись к проводнику, он переключил модулятор на передачу. 

– Коннор, ты здесь?

Сердце билось так, что казалось, сейчас просто выпрыгнет из груди.

Ну же… Если есть проводник, в помещении должен быть модулятор. Давай, ответь мне, Коннор. Это ведь ты там.

На всплывшей над модулятором проекции появилось лицо – необычно плоское изображение, как картинки в старых книгах.

Коннор. 

Спасибо, мама, спасибо, бог.

– Маркус?..

Коннор удивленно всматривался куда-то в сторону. Очевидно, там был модулятор, передающий такое же плоское изображение Маркуса. Как вообще люди когда-то могли пользоваться такой связью? Как будто смотришь в зеркало, которое отражает другое зеркало. 

– Да, это я. – Маркус улыбнулся. Голос дрожал и едва слушался. – Думал, так легко сбежишь от меня?

– Маркус, откуда ты здесь… Как?!

– Мало времени. Тебе надо уходить. Я вытащу тебя. 

– Маркус, я не собираюсь уходить. Я говорил с Камски…

– Это не имеет значения. – Маркус, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора, подтащил к себе и развернул проекцию здания. – С твоего уровня есть лифт на крышу…

– Это имеет значение, Маркус! Я должен уничтожить это оружие.

«Обнаружена несанкционированная точка доступа».

Да блядь! Что же ты такой быстрый…

Маркус снова подгрузил текстовый интерфейс. Скоро файервол будет блокировать всю подозрительную активность… Черт, как же мало времени.

– Что ты задумал? Скорее!

– Эта частота защищена?

– Конечно! Я, по-твоему, идиот?

– Никогда так не думал. – Коннор усмехнулся и покачал головой. – За мной скоро придут. Я попробую вырваться, подняться на крышу, оттуда на лифте спущусь в лабораторию. По-другому никак, снизу не попасть. Я поэтому сдался – знал, что окажусь здесь. 

– А я думал, ты просто хотел подарить мне старлайнер… – Маркус подтащил проекцию ближе и увеличил крышу. – У тебя получится… вырваться?

– Правду или соврать?

– Давай для разнообразия правду. 

– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

– Меня это не устраивает. 

– Меня тоже, а что поделать…

– Я попробую вырубить энергию на всем уровне. Мне нужен час. Следи за замком. Не знаю, как там с аварийным питанием, но пара секунд у тебя будет. Выходи и двигай на крышу. Жди меня, я приземлюсь там на шаттле. Через пятнадцать минут после того, как откроется дверь, не больше.

– Ты сошел с ума?! – Маркус еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Коннор так орал. – Если бы было все так просто, я бы сам приземлился на шаттле. Это невозможно! Там целая система электромагнитных пушек, тебя собьют на подлете. Не смей, слышишь меня?!

«Обнаружена несанкционированная точка доступа».

Блядь! Маркус зажмурился до кругов перед глазами. Ты что, думаешь, у меня есть выбор?

– Коннор. То, что ты написал в записке – это правда?

– Маркус… – Коннор замолчал и отвел взгляд, но через мгновение снова посмотрел ему в глаза. – Да, это правда. Я тебя…

– Ты скажешь мне это в лицо, понял? Я вытащу тебя, и ты скажешь…

«Точка доступа заблокирована».

Маркус со всей силы врезал кулаком в пустую проекцию с бегущей строкой предупреждения. Пиксели с тихим звоном разлетелись по комнате и, покружившись в воздухе, собрались обратно.

– А теперь мы с тобой сделаем невозможное, – сказал он, покосившись на моргающего красным индикатором бога среди машин.


	14. Думай как инженер

За последние два десятилетия Лео Манфред привык к размеренной жизни, неторопливому ритму времени и ежедневному расписанию. Больше тридцати лет назад он принял у отца управление семейным бизнесом. Карл, будучи блестящим художником, но никудышным управленцем, с радостью удалился от дел, лишь изредка навещая галерею, которая с каждым годом менялась все больше, а потом и вовсе переехала. 

Для новой дислокации семейного дела Лео выбрал огромное здание в одной из обновленных промзон на юге Детройта. Целый этаж на первом этаже бывшего автосалона обошелся ему в смешную сумму, а уже через полгода недвижимость в этом районе взлетела в цене едва ли не втрое. Картины отца, в том числе огромные полотна, которым не находилось достойного места в старой галерее, разместились здесь просторно. Но экспозиция живописи приносила лишь небольшой доход и служила, скорее, имиджевой составляющей бизнеса, подтверждением того, что «Манфред Артс» – не какая-нибудь однодневка с шоу тириумных фокусов, а респектабельная компания с историей. 

Основной доход приносили проекционные шоу, такие, например, как 5D-инсталляция древней мусорной свалки, которую археологи откопали в прошлом году в Пуэнте Хиллс. Лео договорился с научниками, выехал на площадку с оборудованием и всего через пару недель инсталляция была готова. Пару недель! Конкуренты не успели даже раскачаться, а Лео уже заключал лэнд-контракты по всей галактике. Люди по всему кластеру хотели зрелищ, тем более таких качественных, ярких и безопасных, как шоу «Манфред Артс». Он умел чувствовать запросы рынка и работать на опережение, рискованно вкладывался в новинки и, как правило, не прогадывал. Сегодня люди требуют футуристичной графики, а завтра стонут по архаичным двигателям внутреннего сгорания, сходя с ума от проекций с запахом бензина. Он мог предоставить им все. Тиражи проекций его шоу, защищенные лицензиями и копирайтами, разлетались по Альянсу, как свежие пончики. Работы юристам хватало, благо, их у него был целый штат, и они шныряли по межпланетному арбитражу, как трудолюбивые шмели. Сам же Лео не любил путешествия и лишь пару раз в год летал куда-нибудь на Венеру, чтобы посмотреть новые работы местного художника и договориться о выставке. 

Он рано почувствовал в себе этот странный и далеко не модный консерватизм. Мог летать отдыхать на Эдем-500 с его бирюзовым песком и целебным морем цвета сирени, но предпочитал Флориду. Купил по предзаказу новейшее аэрокупе, но летал на своем семилетнем седане. Мог позволить себе просторный лофт в Харбор-билдинг, но жил в своей детской спальне на Лафайет-авеню. В доме, где жил отец. Где еще порой встречались вещи мамы. Где выросла его любимая младшая сестренка. 

Большеротый глазастый Лягушонок Леда. И доктор Леда Манфред – руководитель Научного института генома. Самая талантливая выпускница Университета Уйэна. Так быстро прошли эти годы. 

Вот Лео семь, и мама осторожно дает подержать ему белый сверток, из которого видно лишь красное личико и беззубый рот. Вот ему семнадцать, его школьная подружка только что уехала с родителями на Марс – разлука навеки! Он лежит на кровати лицом вниз, до боли в руке сжимая ее прощальный подарок – острое полимерное сердечко с имитацией золота. Леда сидит рядом и гладит его по плечу. «Я никогда не влюблюсь, Лео, вот увидишь», – тихо говорит она. Девчонка, малыш.

«Рот до ушей, хоть завязки пришей!» – «Папа! Лео опять меня обзывает!» Кто бы мог тогда подумать, что лягушонок вырастет такой ослепительной красавицей. Сколько парней сохло по ней! Сколько дронов с цветами и подарками зависало над их домом, мигая запросами на посадку! Леда лишь небрежно поводила плечом: «Глупости!»

А потом… Леда в простом домашнем платье, с небрежным пучком белокурых волос, с тенями под глазами от бессонных ночей. Смуглый карапуз Маркус с удивительными разноцветными глазами и озорной улыбкой. «Пчелка в улей улетела». И все кончилось. Как быстро все кончилось… Он зашил эту рану в сердце грубыми и быстрыми стежками, запретил себе воспоминания и чувства, забылся работой. Как будто не было никогда Леды, не было смеющегося мальчугана Маркуса, который доверчиво обнимал его за шею. 

А потом Маркус вернулся и вскрыл этот ненадежный шов одной своей улыбкой. Нет, он больше не был тем малышом, каким помнил его Лео. Маркус теперь самостоятельный взрослый человек. Но с тех пор, как он появился на пороге их дома, жизнь Лео и Карла как будто снова обрела смысл. Дом задышал надеждой и словно стряхнул с себя старый, полный тревог сон, в котором пребывал со смерти двух женщин семьи Манфред. 

Лео выключил новости, поднялся с дивана и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Карл давно лег спать, а Маркус, наверное, все еще пытается добраться до своего Коннора. Как менялся его взгляд, когда он говорил о нем. Кажется, между ними все серьезно. Кто пойдет на галактическое преступление ради случайной сексуальной связи?

Лео и сам здорово рисковал, достав для него квиппер. Он поморщился, вспомнив неприятный разговор с Коллинзом. За контрабанду могли упечь далеко и надолго. Но Коллинз был ему должен, и ставя перед Лео чемоданчик с квантум-порто, даже не заикнулся о сроках возврата. 

«Твою же мать!», – донеслось из-за двери спальни Леды. Так, ну это уже никуда не годится. Отец станет нервничать. Да и поздно уже, Жуку не помешает сделать передышку. Книги по воспитанию «свободной и гармоничной личности», которые он заказал и проштудировал, еще когда Маркусу было полгода, советовали избегать авторитарного подхода. Но Лео чувствовал потребность вмешаться. 

Он подошел к комнате и постучался. 

– Открыто!

Войдя внутрь, Лео увидел десятки висящих в воздухе проекций. Какие-то здания, схемы, текстовые интерфейсы. На полу валялась пустая чашка. Лео нагнулся и поднял ее.

– Маркус, как ты? Может, пойдем перекусим? Ты не спускался к ужину. 

Тот покачал головой и снова склонился над полупрозрачной клавиатурой. 

– Не получается? – спросил Лео и присел на кровать.

– Я не могу пробить защиту энергосистемы, – пробормотал Маркус, зло стуча себя ладонью по лбу. – Девятиуровневый экран. Стоит мне сломать один, как появляются еще два.

– Так ты не лоб пробивай, а экран, – улыбнулся Лео, но тут же проглотил улыбку. Слишком много боли было во взгляде Маркуса. – Значит, тебе не удалось поговорить с Коннором…

Маркус сел рядом. 

– Что?.. Нет, мы говорили. Это было просто. – Маркус растерянно посмотрел на кружку в руках Лео. – Я вошел в систему, нашел его в здании и связался по 2D. 

Вот так дела! Лео не подал виду, что удивился. Но и хвалить не спешил – судя по всему, дела у Маркуса пока что были не очень. 

– Так… – дипломатично кивнул он. «Избегайте оценочных суждений». 

– Я даже успел выгрузить спецификацию электромагнитных пушек и силового поля на крыше, – продолжил Маркус. 

А вот теперь Лео удивился.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил он. 

– Я собираюсь приземлиться на крыше башни «Киберлайф» и вытащить оттуда Коннора. 

Приземлиться на крышу, защищенную пушками и силовым полем. Понятно. «Никогда не подвергайте идеи ребенка неконструктивной критике».

– И как ты это сделаешь?..

Маркус устало усмехнулся.

– Проблема этой модели пушек в том, что после выстрела им нужна перезарядка. Ровно шесть секунд. Если заставить их выстрелить одновременно… 

– Как?

– Я читал, что во время одной из мировых войн через заминированные поля посылали пехоту. Мины взрывались, и армия могла двигаться дальше…

– Пехоту… живых людей?! Какое же варварство…

– История человечества, – пожал плечами Маркус. – Так вот… Если сначала на крыше приземлится один транспорт и задействует все пушки одновременно, то второй может проскочить за ним, пока идет перезарядка.

– А как же силовое поле? – возразил Лео.

– Силовое поле отключится, когда сработают пушки. У второго транспорта будет шесть секунд, чтобы безопасно приземлиться на крышу. Там пушки его не достанут. – Маркус жестикулировал, показывая передвижение. – Радиус их действия – двадцать ярдов над поверхностью.

– И… кто будет пехотой? 

Нахмурившись, Маркус вздохнул.

– Здесь тоже проблема. У меня только один взломанный шаттл «Делавэр транзит». Его можно запрограммировать на точный заход на посадку в определенной точке, по нему сработают пушки. Но второго, на котором мог бы приземлиться следом я…

– Ты уверен, что это сработает?

– На девяносто девять процентов, – беспечно улыбнулся Маркус. 

«Говоришь, как мать» – едва не вырвалось у Лео. Способность сводить вероятность провала к этому пресловутому «одному проценту» потрясала его и в Леде. 

– Обнадеживает… – сказал он вслух.

– Угу. И этот второй транспорт должен быть гораздо быстрее и маневреннее, чем шаттл «Дэлавера». Он должен быть…

– Просто пуля нахуй…

– Что?

«Не позволяйте себе браниться при детях». Да хватит уже! Маркус давно не ребенок!

– Ателье «Пинин-Спейс» собирает отличные аэрокары класса «люкс», – улыбнулся Лео. – Рекламная кампания у них, конечно, за гранью, но тачки не знают себе равных.

– Лео, я не возьму твой седан…

– А свой я тебе и не отдам. Слишком к нему привык, – усмехнулся Лео. – У меня есть квартира в даунтауне. Лофт с видом на озеро… Очень впечатляет s-партнеров.

Брови Маркуса удивленно поползли вверх. Ну, конечно. Лео проглотил смешок. Да, мальчик, да. Стардейту все возрасты покорны.

– …Там, в гараже на крыше, – продолжил он, – стоит новенькая, только что из ателье, «Химера-5000». Представляешь, купил и ни разу даже не полетал. Наверное, все это время она дожидалась тебя, Жук.

– Ты… доверишь мне новую тачку? Она же наверно стоит бешеных денег…

– Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все получилось. Отговорить тебя от этой безумной идеи все равно не получится. Так ведь?

Маркус помотал головой, но тут же снова нахмурился. Он подошел к столу и уставился в проекцию.

– Даже если все получится с крышей… Мне нужно взломать эту сраную защиту энергосистемы, чтобы открыть Коннору дверь. – Он кивнул в сторону проекции, на которой мигали какие-то диаграммы и цифры. – Я знаю, как это работает, но я не хакер, я просто инженер.

Поднявшись с кровати, Лео подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. «Лео Манфред даже не художник, он просто делец! В нашем деле успеха добьются только тонко чувствующие, артистические натуры!»

– Вот и думай, как инженер, – сказал он.

***

Прячась в клубах смога, «Химера» стремительно летела над сплошным ревущим потоком аэрокаров. Несмотря на поздний час, траффик в воздухе был приличный. Впереди маячили габаритные огни шаттла, то появляясь, то исчезая в парах отработанного топлива. 

До посадочной площадки на крыше оставалось семь минут.

Маркус дал себе час на разблокировку замков на сто восемьдесят шестом уровне, но в итоге потратил на бесплодные попытки взлома энергосистемы гораздо больше времени. Теперь он молился всем богам, чтобы Коннор успел выбраться. Ждать два с половиной часа, не спуская глаз с лок-панели, надеясь, что она вот-вот сменит статус на «открыто», – трудная задача. Думать о том, что Коннора за это время попросту могли увести, Маркусу вообще не хотелось.

«Думай как инженер». Безуспешно покопавшись в защите энергосистемы «Киберлайф», после слов Лео Маркус решил забраться в нее с другой стороны. Что если не пытаться взламывать систему, а просто _протестировать_ ее? Центральная гелиевая энергостанция была так же неприступна. Тогда Маркус решил зайти на объединенную подсеть распределителей и вызвать перегрузку там. 

Ему повезло, что принципы энергетических коммуникаций на Объединенной Земле мало чем отличались от привычных новоземных. Объединенная подсеть, направляющая энергию термоядерного синтеза во все здания города, автоматически предоставила ему доступ к распределителю, питающему галерею «Манфред Артс». А дальше уже квантовый бог из чемоданчика уверенно внедрился в подсистему, отыскал нужный распределитель, вызвал его перегрузку и на три секунды оставил всю башню «Киберлайф» без энергии. Маркус с замиранием сердца следил, как аварийный датчик шесть раз моргнул оранжевым.

Только бы Коннор успел открыть дверь. Он должен был успеть. Черт возьми, он ведь был очень быстрым. Коннор Эйтон. Человек, которого бы ни за что не поймали, если бы он сам не решил сдаться.

Маркус бросил быстрый взгляд на приборную панель. Таймер вел обратный отсчет. Четыре минуты до точки приземления. Вдалеке, сквозь рваные слои смога уже показались огни подпирающей ночное небо башни.

***

Ждать Коннор умел. Просто встал перед дверью и разделил сознание на две части. Одна часть неотрывно держала на контроле красный огонек лок-панели, а другая годами выработанной привычкой расслабляла и сжимала группы мышц, не давая телу застояться. В академии их учил этому пожилой мастер Аллен, который, по слухам, мог провести в такой медитации чуть ли не сутки. 

Едва лок-панель тихо щелкнула, загоревшись зеленым индикатором, Коннор мгновенно открыл дверь и вышел в темный коридор. Замок за ним тут же защелкнулся, включилось освещение в коридоре. Должно быть, сработал аварийный генератор. 

Маркус все-таки сделал это. Горячая волна нежности прокатилась к сердцу. Коннор был не один. Где-то там, на Лафайет-авеню, бывший главный инженер «Блю Спейс» торопливо набирал буквы и цифры на клавиатуре, хмурился и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Только бы он не осуществил свою безумную идею приземлиться на крыше «Киберлайф». Если он сделает это… если рискнет… Коннор убьет его собственными руками. Если, конечно, останется что убивать. О, космос, ну и мысли у него… 

За плавным поворотом коридора, уходящего влево вереницей одинаковых сверхпрочных дверей, послышался шум. Коннор быстро спрятался за выступ, делящий закругленный коридор на небольшие, ярдов в пятьдесят, отсеки как в космических кораблях. Шум медленно приближался. 

– Скачок в распределителе… в прошлом месяце два таких было, – послышался спокойный усталый голос. – Говорят, повышенная нагрузка на сети. 

Коннор прикрыл глаза. Трое. Двое уверенно стучали по полу тяжелой рифленой подошвой, третий едва слышно шаркал. Внутренняя охрана здания. Вероятно, вооружены: парализатор, шоковые перчатки. И с ними… кто-то из техников?

Подобравшись к самому краю выступа, Коннор замер, отсчитывая шаги и секунды.

Как только люди поравнялись с выступом, он выскочил из-за укрытия, выхватил у ближайшего охранника парализатор. Дернулся влево, уворачиваясь от шокового разряда, мелькнувшего рядом с виском. Второй охранник вскинул ствол – Коннор ударил его ногой в бронированный живот, повалив на пол, и тут же выстрелил в безоружного. Перезарядил и всадил второй заряд в шею упавшего. 

Человек, одетый в форму техника, в испуге попятился.

– Слушай, парень, я из сервисной службы, хотел проверить проводники…

– Есть ключи от помещений на этом уровне? – спросил Коннор, наставив на него дуло парализатора.

Тот молча кивнул.

– Открой вот это, – указал Коннор на ближайшую дверь.

Техник достал из кармана связку универсальных чип-ключей и поднес один из них к панели. Дверь распахнулась. Коннор отобрал ключи и кивком велел зайти внутрь.

– Посиди тут пока, – сказал он. – В меню генератора есть каша. «Ежевика со сливками», пальчики оближешь.

Захлопнув за техником дверь, Коннор осмотрел связку. Среди скрепленных магнитным полем ключей был универсальный чип для лифтов. Идеально.

Через пять минут, миновав длинный коридор, он добрался до лифта и поднес ключ к панели. Тот приветливо откликнулся слабым писком, послышался гул опускающейся с крыши кабины.

Три минуты спустя Коннор уже стоял на крыше, с тревогой вглядываясь в ночное небо. 

_Маркус, пожалуйста, не делай этого._

Послышался низкий рокот. Из серого смога, плотно окружающего башню, вынырнул шаттл «Делавэр транзит», стремительно приближаясь к силовому полю над крышей. 

– Не смей!!! – заорал Коннор, швырнув парализатор на крышу и размахивая руками. Он бросился вперед, как будто надеясь остановить шаттл, преградить ему путь.

Силовое поле затрещало и лопнуло, взметнулось в небо сотнями серебристых молний. 

Космос…

Шаттл сильно накренился, но не сбился с курса. Через секунду он врезался в поверхность крыши, превратившись в груду обломков, охваченных зеленым пламенем. Вокруг тонко гудели сработавшие пушки. 

_Нет… Маркус… нет…_

Все внутри Коннора сжалось, превратившись в сплошной океан застывшего ужаса, и сил не осталось даже чтобы кричать. И в этот момент из клубов зеленого дыма, матово блеснув в свете огня, выскользнул темно-красный аэроседан и завис прямо напротив. Зрелище было настолько нереальным, что Коннор в первую секунду подумал, что бредит. Или сознание просто решило переключиться от шока, кинув в него первой попавшейся картинкой – рекламой «Химеры», так впечатлившей его когда-то. В памяти даже всплыл игривый голос «мистера Пинни»: «Просто пуля нахуй! Стихия вас не остановит! Прикоснитесь к роскоши класса «люкс»! Почувствуйте ее в новом творении «Пинин-Спейс» – совершенной и безупречной «Химере-5000»! 

Но сейчас это точно был не сон и не рекламная проекция.

«Химера» приземлилась, и Коннор сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Тонированная наглухо дверь взмыла вверх, и из аэрокара на крышу выпрыгнул живой и невредимый Маркус.

_Ну ты и говнюк…_

Коннор прикусил губу, не зная, орать от гнева или смеяться от счастья. Маркус уже бежал к нему.

Вокруг оглушительно трещали обломки шаттла, в носу щипало от едких паров горевшего плазменного топлива. Коннор обнял Маркуса, едва не задушив его от нахлынувших чувств. 

– Маркус… Ты… Блядь, если мы выберемся отсюда, я тебя все-таки убью… – прошептал он, задыхаясь, царапаясь небритой влажной щекой о такую же колючую и влажную щеку Маркуса. 

– Как скажешь, – счастливо пробормотал Маркус, так же отчаянно обнимая Коннора и прижимая его к себе. – Только давай сначала выберемся.

Наконец, оторвавшись от него, Коннор посмотрел в его блестящие от слез, смеющиеся глаза и торопливо заговорил:

– Слушай, как я и говорил – все очень серьезно. В этом институте генома создали оружие против биаров. Леда Манфред разработала лечение синдрома Камо, но ее разработки стали основой убийственного вируса. Это нужно уничтожить. Ты поможешь мне? Вдвоем мы…

Маркус решительно кивнул.

– Да. Давай сделаем это.

***

С трудом выпустив Коннора из объятий, Маркус огляделся по сторонам. Огромная посадочная площадка на крыше казалось пустой, если бы не горящий вдалеке шаттл и не припаркованный в самом ее центре аэрокар. Руки все еще дрожали после сложного приземления. Заходить на посадку пришлось вручную, но «Химера» так легко и послушно отзывалась на каждое движение направляющего руля, как будто была создана для таких вот дерзких и отчаянных маневров.

Крыша была огорожена высокими бортами с расположенными на них мощными электромагнитными пушками – Маркус представил, что было бы, окажись его расчеты неверными, и сердце сжалось. Чуть поодаль возвышались конструкции кровельной вентиляции, рядом с ними – лифтовые блоки. Кое-где торчали галактические антенны. Крышу покрывал купол восстановившегося силового поля. Чтобы взлететь, придется снова отключать защитную систему, но отсюда сделать это было проще.

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он, шагая за Коннором к лифтовым блокам.

Коннор подобрал валяющееся на крыше оружие и обернулся.

– Немного, – нахмурился он, осматривая ствол. Внешний вид этого оружия был Маркусу не знаком. – Пока я столкнулся только с внутренней охраной, это их вооружение. Ну как вооружение… Стреляет, как комар кусает. Но могут появиться бойцы спецотряда, а у них пушки помощнее. Думаю, у нас час, не больше.

Едва они поравнялись с вентиляционной коробкой, открылись двери одного из лифтов. Коннор схватил Маркуса за плечо и быстро утянул за собой в укрытие. Спрятавшись за бетонной стеной, он осторожно выглянул.

– Трое, – негромко сообщил он. – Внутренняя охрана, вооружены только парализаторами и шокером. Повезло. 

Повезло? Трое вооруженных ребят против них двоих с «комариком»? Маркус так не считал. Он осторожно высунулся с другой стороны конструкции. Трое людей в черной армированной форме укрылись за цоколем огромной галактической антенны.

– Эй! – послышалось оттуда. – Мы знаем, что ты тут! Выходи с поднятыми руками! 

– Они не знают, что нас двое, – усмехнулся Коннор. – На их трекерах вообще пусто. Без нейрочипов мы для них не существуем. 

– Что будем делать? – с беспокойством спросил Маркус.

Коннор пожал плечами и тоже выглянул со стороны Маркуса.

– О, космос, встали-то кучкой, болваны. – Он с досадой покачал головой. – Кто их учил вообще?

– Что?

– Ничего. Не волнуйся. Я профессиональный переговорщик, – подмигнул Коннор и щелкнул кнопкой на оружии. – Доверься мне.

Осторожно взяв «комарик» за ствол, он громко крикнул:

– Я выхожу! Не стреляйте! – Осторожно высунул руку из укрытия. – Чертов шаттл взорвался прямо передо мной, вы видели? Мне пришлось сесть! – Все так же не выпуская оружие из руки, Коннор медленно вышел из-за стены. – У меня тут с собой парализатор, и я сейчас аккуратно положу его на землю. 

Затаив дыхание и осторожно поглядывая в сторону антенны, Маркус наблюдал за происходящим. Эти охранники… они будут стрелять?

Так же медленно Коннор положил парализатор на крышу и поднял руки вверх. Какого черта он делает?

– Видите? Я безоружен. Если вообще можно назвать оружием эту дешевую пукалку. – Пошатнувшись, словно пьяный, Коннор сделал один маленький шаг в сторону от парализатора. – Ладно вам, ребята, не станете же вы стрелять по хорошему парню? Конечно, не станете. Мне и так от отца попадет. Я его тачку взял, так что точно попадет… Выходите, и мы спокойно все обсудим. Папашина страховая компания возместит любой ущерб…

Он выкрикивал фразы громко и отрывисто, со странными интонациями. Маркус вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что кивает после каждой фразы. 

За антенным цоколем что-то тихо обсуждали. Наконец один за другим все трое охранников вышли из укрытия, держа Коннора на прицеле.

– Отойди в сторону от своей «пукалки», – крикнул один из них.

– Конечно! Без проблем, парни! – радостно согласился Коннор. 

Он начал отходить в сторону, как-то неловко махнул рукой. И вдруг неожиданно резко наступил на дуло парализатора, а в следующий миг тот оказался у него в руке.

Мгновение спустя один из охранников упал, схватившись за шею. «Лови!» – заорал Коннор двум оставшимся и швырнул оружие вперед, тут же падая на колено и перекатываясь вбок. Второй охраник выронил свое оружие и схватился за голову – парализатор угодил ему точно в лоб. Третий начал беспорядочно сыпать выстрелами, но Коннор уворачивался от летящих ампул, как юркая рыба, приближаясь все ближе к нему. Господи, какой он был быстрый… Ампула взорвалась об бетон прямо в том месте, где только что стоял Коннор – а он уже обходил охранника со спины. Оттолкнулся ногой от стены цоколя, перевернулся в воздухе и запрыгнул ему на шею сзади. Коротко рубанул рукой по шее – охранник мешком повалился вниз. Коннор ловко соскочил с него, выхватил парализатор и всадил по ампуле во всех троих. 

Покачав головой, Маркус вышел из укрытия.

– Неплохие получились переговоры, – с недоверчивой усмешкой заметил он, разглядывая лежащих без сознания охранников.

Коннор подошел к нему и протянул парализатор.

– Умеешь пользоваться?

– Теоретически…

– Все просто. Вот эта кнопка – предохранитель. Ее нужно нажать, прежде чем соберешься стрелять. – Он два раза нажал на кнопку, переводя ее в положение «вкл» и «выкл». – Это количество оставшихся зарядов, – ткнул он пальцем в горящий голубым светом дисплей с цифрами. – Это спусковой крючок.

– Вроде все легко, – улыбнулся Маркус и взял оружие в руки.

– Прицел автоматический, но тормозит. Я никогда им не пользуюсь, – добавил Коннор. – Тебе лучше поглядывать на прицел. Вон ту красную точку. – Он показал на бетонную стену цоколя, на которой прыгал огонек автоматического прицела. – А вообще – держись за мной и не высовывайся.

Присев возле охранника, он расстегнул застежки бронежилета и стащил его с вяло шевельнувшегося тела. 

– Надень это, – приказал он и кинул Маркусу оказавшийся на удивление легким бронежилет. 

Маркус послушно натянул его на куртку и щелкнул застежками.

– А ты?..

– Мне он будет только мешать, – мотнул головой Коннор и окинул Маркуса оценивающим взглядом. – Ты просто создан для этой формы, детка.

Хмыкнув, Маркус спросил:

– Каков план?

Коннор вытащил из бронежилета второго охранника две обоймы с парализующими пулями и опустил их в карман, засунул за пояс парализатор.

– Сначала идем на сто пятьдесят второй уровень. Там находим лабораторию, уничтожаем все, что найдем… Если там остался кто-то из… подопытных, придется их как-то вывезти отсюда. – Он взглянул на припаркованный на площадке аэроседан. – Человек пять можем взять за раз… Если их больше – придется придумать что-то еще. У нас не получится вернуться за остальными.

– Давай сначала доберемся до лаборатории, – сказал Маркус и пристегнул парализатор к бронежилету.

Коннор судорожно выдохнул и кивнул в сторону лифтов, доставая из кармана связку ключей. 

В круглой кабине было просторно, но Маркус прислонился к стене рядом с ним, касаясь его плеча своим.

Повернув голову, Коннор хмуро заметил:

– Ты меня здорово напугал… Это было очень опасно. Расчеты, цифры – это все теория. – Он сурово посмотрел на Маркуса. – Ты сильно рисковал. Маркус, хватит улыбаться, я серьезно…

Отодвинувшись от стены, Маркус встал напротив него, уперся ладонями в гладкую поверхность кабины по обе стороны от его головы и заглянул ему в глаза.

– Любишь меня? – не переставая улыбаться, спросил он.

Взгляд Коннора стал таким теплым и дразнящим, что у Маркуса перехватило дыхание. Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился и впился в губы Коннора долгим жадным поцелуем.


	15. Guns and Roses

Длинный коридор сто пятьдесят второго уровня, освещенный лишь техническими лампами, казался безжизненным. Двери по ту и другую сторону были открыты, лок-панели мерцали зеленым, как будто предлагая совершить увлекательную экскурсию по этажу. 

– Как-то это странно, – озадаченно заметил Маркус. Его голос отозвался от стен глухим эхом.

Держа парализатор в руке, Коннор молча открыл первую от лифта дверь. Голые стеллажи вдоль стен, пустые столы, аккуратно стоящие рядом кресла, затененное окно во всю дальнюю стену. Они быстро прошлись по этажу, открывая двери. Картина везде была одинаковая: запустение. О том, что здесь еще совсем недавно кипела жизнь и работали люди, говорили лишь оставленные на столе g-пады. 

Они открыли еще одну дверь, за ней тоже была гулкая офисная пустота. Коннор опустил парализатор и потрясенно покачал головой. 

– Я не понимаю… – тихо сказал он и посмотрел на Маркуса. 

На звук голоса над стенным модулятором появилась проекция киберинформатора. На интерфейсе возник стилизованный треугольник. 

«Добрый вечер. Чем я могу помочь?»

Коннор резко обернулся на электронный голос. 

– Мне нужен Научный институт генома. Где он? 

Треугольник на мгновение потускнел, потом качнул острыми углами.

«Нет данных».

– Куда отправили людей? Где хранятся все разработки генноинженерного вируса? – Коннор подошел ближе. – Где лаборатория?

Треугольник снова потускнел на несколько секунд.

«Нет данных. Мне жаль, но в моей базе нет этой информации».

Подойдя к столу, Коннор сунул парализатор обратно за пояс, схватил g-пад и принялся быстро свайпить. Замелькали окна, на секунду приподнимаясь над экраном и снова исчезая в устройстве.

– Хоть что-нибудь… – пробормотал он, продолжая листать.

– Коннор… – Маркус подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. – Я думаю, здесь мы ничего не найдем…

– И что ты предлагаешь?

Коннор швырнул g-пад обратно на стол.

– Нам нужно уходить, – осторожно предложил Маркус.

– Мы не можем вот так просто уйти! – раздраженно бросил Коннор. 

– Почему… почему тебя так волнует это оружие? Ты ведь даже не черный… Какое тебе дело до биаров? Я не понимаю.

Коннор резко развернулся к Маркусу.

– Ты не понимаешь? – Он схватил Маркуса за воротник куртки и напряженно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Твоя мама это понимала… Если вирус будет выпущен, через двести лет черная раса станет таким же мифом, как желтая. Вирус сделает биаров бесплодными… 

Отпустив воротник, он устало вздохнул и опустил голову. 

– Я все еще не понимаю, – тихо ответил Маркус. 

– О, космос… 

Коннор быстро посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то странное. Удивление? Нежность? Тревога? Боль? Все это вместе?

– Я всегда делал то, что от меня хотят и никогда не задумывался о том, чего хочу сам, – продолжил он. – И задумался об этом, только когда встретил тебя. На всей Объединенной Земле не нашлось того, кто помог бы мне почувствовать себя живым. И счастливым. А тебе это удалось. И это значит, что нет преград в виде расы, понимаешь? И никто не должен играть в бога. Никто не должен отнимать у будущих людей возможность искать и находить свою судьбу. 

У Маркуса перехватило дыхание. Вся эта пламенная речь была настолько не в характере всегда спокойного и рассудительного Коннора. Пожалуй, именно поэтому она производила настолько сильное впечатление. 

– Коннор… Мы придумаем что-нибудь. – Маркус обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе. – Выберемся отсюда, захватим какой-нибудь межгалактический канал и расскажем об оружии всем.

Коннор потерся щекой о щеку Маркуса и с печальной улыбкой в голосе сказал:

– Начнется война, и тогда погибнет очень много людей – черных и белых.

Он отстранился, высвободился из рук Маркуса. 

– Надо проверить весь этаж. Вдруг найдем что-нибудь? 

Маркус лишь покачал головой. Отговаривать его он даже не попытался. 

Через двадцать минут они подошли к последней двери в самом дальнем конце круглого коридора, который снова выходил к лифту.

Внутри их ждала все та же безлюдная пустота, голые стены и треугольник на информационной проекции. Лишь в дальнем углу стояли разделенные ширмами больничные кровати, а рядом возвышалась стойка с медицинскими мониторами. В воздухе ощутимо пахло медикаментами и дезинфекцией. Маркус потянулся к панели вентиляции, но она не отреагировала. 

– Здесь они держали подопытных… – тихо сказал Коннор, дотронувшись до темного дисплея монитора.

Маркус огляделся. Помещение отличалось от остальных только размерами и прозрачной перегородкой наверху, за которой виднелся ряд мягких стульев, как балкон в операционной. В окне сквозь рваные облака смога проглядывали огни ночного Детройта. Может быть, больше тридцати лет назад здесь жил и отец Маркуса. Может быть, здесь он написал для Леды «Море и небо», глядя на бескрайний равнодушный город. 

– Нам пора, – сказал Маркус и взял Коннора за руку, готовый силой утащить его отсюда, если тот будет сопротивляться.

– Значит, все это было напрасно… – растерянно произнес Коннор. – И то, что я сдался… и то, что ты рисковал ради меня жизнью…

Маркус отпустил его руку, взял его лицо в ладони, посмотрел в глаза:

– Это не было напрасно. Знаешь, когда-то очень давно создатель первой квантовой теории атома сказал «Отрицательный результат – тоже результат». Мы сделали то, что считали правильным. Ты и я. Теперь мы знаем, что нужно двигаться в другом направлении…

– Удивительно верное замечание, – послышался глубокий женский голос. – Здравствуй, Коннор. Представишь мне своего друга?

Вздрогнув, Маркус резко обернулся на голос. Вместо синего треугольника на проекции мерцало лицо молодой женщины – белая перламутровая кожа, высоко уложенные темные волосы и пронзительные серо-голубые глаза. Ее лицо было таким идеальным и лишенным эмоций, что казалось нарисованным. Плавающие на фоне проекции нежно-лиловые розы лишь усиливали это впечатление. 

– Аманда… – выдохнул Коннор.

Отпустив друг друга, оба повернулись к проекции.

– Только не говори мне, что ты удивлен, – усмехнулась проекция. – В этом здании ничто не может остаться без моего внимания. Даже включение аварийного питания. Так кто твой друг с таким интересным оттенком кожи?

Маркус машинально сделал шаг вперед.

– Мое имя Маркус Манфред.

По лицу Аманды пробежала едва заметная рябь.

– Неожиданно, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Значит, вот где ты прятался, Коннор. Очень умно. Должна признать, ты превзошел мои ожидания. Разыскать сына Леды Манфред и доставить его на Объединенную Землю, чтобы использовать в своих целях… Браво, Коннор. Вижу, мои уроки не прошли даром. 

– Не слушай ее, – тихо прошептал Коннор, – она заберется в твой мозг. – Он взял Маркуса за руку и вышел вперед, прикрывая собой. – Ваши уроки не прошли даром… мэм. Ральф Урбан. Роуз Чепмен. Я могу назвать вам еще десяток имен, благодаря которым я сейчас здесь, а не в сотнях световых лет отсюда.

– Десяток людей, которые мертвы благодаря тебе. – Аманда улыбнулась. – Маркус, ты ведь совсем не знаешь этого человека. Коннор – машина для убийств. Хладнокровный, расчетливый наемник. Ты не представляешь, на что он способен. Задай себе вопрос – какова была вероятность вашей встречи? Все наверняка получилось случайно, правда? Он умеет быть очень убедительным. И секс у вас уже был, конечно? Наверняка великолепный, да? Их этому учат, а Коннор ведь один из лучших учеников… 

Маркус почувствовал, как рука Коннора дрожит в его ладони, и крепко сжал ее.

– Я знаю его лучше, чем ты думаешь, Аманда, – сказал он. – А еще я знаю, что ты тянешь время, и тебе очень хочется нас поссорить. 

– Поссорить? – Аманда захохотала. – Зачем мне это? Вы и так в ловушке! Мне просто забавно наблюдать, как он провел тебя и использовал в своих целях. И ведь он наверняка отговаривал тебя лететь на Землю, да? Ты все еще считаешь, что это было твое решение?

Маркус глубоко вдохнул и не нашел, что возразить. Он посмотрел на Коннора – тот лишь молча покачал головой. 

Он выпустил руку Коннора и подошел ближе к проекции. 

– Неважно, чье это было решение, – сказал он, глядя в голубоватое лицо. – Важно, что мы здесь, чтобы уничтожить расовое оружие, которое вы создали. Я – миксер. Никогда не считал себя по-настоящему черным. Но они – мой народ. Как и виары, потому что моя мама была белой. Мои родители любили друг друга, несмотря ни на что. И если это не надежда для наших рас, то тогда этот мир действительно обречен. Но я в это не верю. Потому что… – Он взглянул на Коннора, уже готовый произнести слова, которые давно носил в сердце. Но остановил себя. – …Потому что не хочу верить. 

– Наивный идеалист, – насмешливо сказала Аманда. – Оружия здесь нет. Вы, наверное, уже убедились. Через несколько минут вы будете заблокированы на этом уровне и уничтожены. К сожалению, так все и кончается для идеалистов.

– Маркус… – вдруг сказал Коннор. – Заблокируй, пожалуйста, дверь. 

Не задавая вопросов, Маркус подошел к лок-панели, снял дисплей и, отстегнув парализатор от бронежилета, ударил прикладом по микросхеме. Раздался хлопок, проводники вспыхнули, обдав Маркуса искрами. Индикатор загорелся красным.

– Эффектно, – с усталой улыбкой заметил Коннор. – Сможешь взломать модулятор и передать сообщение на Новую Землю? – ровным голосом спросил он. 

– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами Маркус и подошел к модулятору. 

Даже если Аманда попытается перекрыть им доступ, он сумеет добыть им несколько минут, чтобы записать и отправить сообщение по нужной частоте.

По равнодушному мраморному лицу Аманды снова пробежала рябь. Нежные лепестки роз потемнели.

– Что ты задумал, агент К? 

Повернувшись к проекции, Коннор холодно усмехнулся.

– Передайте правительству – пусть готовят флот, мэм. И проверьте запасы тириума в системных резервах. Межгалактическая война – затратное дело. Потребуется много ресурсов, и, боюсь, преимущество будет не на стороне виаров.

– Ты не сделаешь этого, Коннор, – прошипела Аманда. Рябь на ее лице стала заметнее. – Ты не втянешь свой народ в кровопролитную войну. Твой отец… ты знаешь, чем это может закончиться для него. Погибнут тысячи. Неужели тебе настолько понравилось сосать черный член?

– Вы даже не представляете насколько, мэм. – Коннор ухмыльнулся. – А что касается моего отца, он давно мечтает размяться на поле боя. 

– Вам все равно никто не поверит! – голос проекции едва не сорвался на визг, искаженный высокими частотами.

– Неужели? – Коннор расхохотался. – Не поверят отступнику, лицо которого знает, благодаря, кстати, вам, весь суперкластер? Беглому агенту, который вещает по исходящему каналу «Киберлайф» с верифицированной локацией? Человеку, рядом с которым стоит его черный бойфренд? – Повернувшись к Маркусу, он махнул рукой в сторону модулятора. – Маркус, выруби ее, начнем запись.

– Нет! – Высокая прическа Аманды колыхнулась. – Подожди… Мы можем договориться. Я выпущу вас обоих из башни целыми и невредимыми. Можете убираться ко всем чертям.

В ее голосе звучала настоящая тревога. Встретившись взглядом с Коннором, Маркус покачал головой. Он не готов был так просто уступить позиции. 

– Оружие, мисс Стерн, – сказал Коннор. – Мы договоримся только на таких условиях. Вы даете нам полный доступ к серверам «Киберлайф» – мы должны убедиться, что уничтожили все разработки. В противном случае, весь кластер будет охвачен войной. Думаю, вы окажете Фантому неоценимую услугу, согласившись на наши условия. Его влияние на Галактическое правительство сильно ослабнет, если там узнают о причинах, которые привели к войне. Подумайте об этом. У вас ровно минута.

Маркус открыл модулятор, соединил точки и привычно вызвал служебный интерфейс. На этот раз ему понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы взломать систему авторизации. Он настроил передачу на частоту спутникового ретранслятора Новой Земли и приготовился к записи. 5D-cообщение с исходящим сетевым адресом Киберлайф несомненно привлечет к себе внимание правительства. 

Может быть, им с Коннором и не удастся выбраться отсюда, но, по крайней мере, Пояс получит предупреждение и будет готов сражаться за право жить в этом мире.

– Ты ставишь меня перед сложным выбором, Коннор…

– Десять секунд.

– Вы умрете здесь оба. Стоит ли оно того?

– Пять секунд.

Льдистые глаза Аманды широко распахнулись. На секунду Маркусу показалось, что они сверкнули торжеством.

– Хорошо. Я открою вам доступ, – сказала она.

Маркус коротко выдохнул, взглянул на Коннора. 

– Сейчас же, – приказал тот Аманде.

Над модулятором появилась еще одна проекция – мастер-интерфейса. Подтащив ее к себе, Маркус проверил доступ. Серверный кластер базы данных лежал перед ним, как на ладони – все секреты «Киберлайф». Несколько простых команд, и все это будет уничтожено, превращено в случайную последовательность единиц и нулей. 

– Двадцать шестой узел, – подсказала Аманда.

Маркус открыл корневой каталог. «Синдром Камо». «Патологии в цепочках нуклеотидов». «Исследования Леды Манфред». «Направленная мутация гена-маркёра». «Практический опыт молекулярной хирургии». «Генные конструкции для передвижения». «Рекомбинация ДНК аденовируса человека и фрагментов направленной мутации». «Лабораторные данные скрининга». «Роуз Чепмен». «Спящий агент».

Подойдя ближе, Коннор кивнул: 

– Это оно.

– Где гарантия, что клон узла не выгружен в ноль-зону? – спросил Маркус.

– Никто не хранит в ноль-зоне бомбу замедленного действия, – с холодной улыбкой ответила Аманда. – Учти, Маркус – ты собираешься уничтожить многолетнюю работу своей матери. Твой отец умер от Синдрома Камо. Ты должен понимать, насколько это серьезное заболевание. 

– Что ты знаешь о моем отце? – Набрав в текстовом интерфейсе команду тройного цикла форматирования узла, Маркус остановился. – Разве мама его не вылечила?

Аманда поджала тонкие губы.

– Если бы Леда вылечила твоего отца, ты сейчас не стоял бы здесь. Насколько я знаю, он отказался от лечения ради тебя. Ведь это лечение сделало бы его бесплодным. А потом стало слишком поздно.

– Киберлайф следил за ним после того, как он улетел с Объединенной Земли? – вмешался Коннор.

– Разумеется, – кивнула Аманда. – В архиве есть отчет агента М. После возвращения на Новую Землю он прожил четыре с половиной месяца в своем доме в Лаше, вместе со своим сыном. Когда ему стало совсем плохо, он отнес ребенка в Методистскую церковь Уэсли. Через неделю после этого он умер и был похоронен на протестантском кладбище Пенанг. Это все, что есть в отчете.

Маркус вспомнил старые потрескавшиеся камни могильных плит, опущенные крылья ангелов и потемневшие от времени кресты. На этом старинном кладбище хоронили только священнослужителей и истинных защитников веры. Оно находилось недалеко от церкви Уэсли, и в детстве он часто бродил по заросшим колючим кустарником аллеям. Даже не зная, что где-то здесь похоронен его отец. 

Уничтожить только лишь «Спящего агента» не имело смысла. Рано или поздно кто-то вроде Элайджи Камски воспользовался бы исследованиями и снова попытался бы создать оружие, грозившее уничтожить целую расу. 

Маркус подтвердил перезапись данных узла номер двадцать шесть. Потребуется семь минут, чтобы уничтожить все, что создавалось тридцать с лишним лет.

На интерфейсе замелькали цифры. Формулы, графики, проекции, лабораторные опыты, неизбежные неудачи и триумфальные открытия – все это заменялось случайной последовательностью ничего не значащих символов. 

– У меня последний вопрос, – сказал Маркус, наблюдая за бесконечным потоком единиц и нулей. – Кто убил мою мать?

Брови Аманды удивленно взлетели вверх. Поджав губы, она покачала головой.

– Тебе будет трудно понять, Маркус, но иногда наши чувства убивают нас так же эффективно, как восемьсот пятьдесят миллиграммов «Красного льда». Леда Манфред потеряла двух самых любимых людей, и не смогла с этим справиться. Это все, что я знаю. Можешь верить, можешь не верить.

– Но ведь она сама приняла решение отправить нас на Новую Землю… – нахмурился Маркус.

– И она знала, что вы больше не встретитесь.

Замолчав, Аманда посмотрела на Коннора.

– Все же мне очень интересно – как ты нашел сына Леды Манфред? – спросила она. – В архивах Киберлайф о нем нет никаких сведений.

– Я не искал. – Коннор усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Помните речь Джона Бролина на вручении Нобелевки? Он сказал: «Моя система перевернет мир. Сделает хаос цепочкой закономерностей. Размоет тонкую границу между совпадениями и судьбой». Так и произошло со мной… и Маркусом. С нами. 

– Стардейт? – удивленно произнесла Аманда. – Так вот как ты покинул планету? – Она перевела задумчивый взгляд на Маркуса. – Цепочка закономерностей… Похоже, эта шкала поиска сексуальных партнеров – нечто большее, чем тест на совместимость… Что ж, есть тема для размышлений. – Качнув головой, она с улыбкой добавила: – Теперь я вынуждена с вами попрощаться. Боюсь, вам не выбраться живыми из башни – но ведь этого не было в условиях нашего соглашения?

Вместо головы Аманды снова появился синий треугольник. Маркус проверил статус процесса форматирования. Через минуту все должно быть закончено. 

В этот момент, словно в ответ на слова Аманды, дверь задрожала от удара снаружи. 

Маркус поймал взгляд Коннора. 

– Ты… это имел в виду? Когда говорил, что отсюда не выбраться?

Коннор прикрыл глаза и еле заметно кивнул.

– Что-то такое, да. Это с самого начала был путь в один конец, Маркус. Главное, что мы уничтожили оружие.

Удары снаружи были все мощнее, но сломанный замок и бронированный материал пока что давали им время. Рано или поздно дверь, скорее всего, сломают, и тогда… 

Маркус еще раз оглядел помещение. Укрыться негде. Дать отпор вооруженному отряду, даже если там всего пара-тройка человек? Как? Да, у них есть парализаторы и один бронежилет на двоих. Но эти, за дверью, пришли не арестовать их. А убить. У них не парализаторы, а летальное оружие. Аманда ясно дала это понять. Даже если дверь бронирована наглухо, сколько они протянут тут без био-зоны? Пару суток? 

– Долго выдержит эта дверь? – Маркус покосился на взломанную лок-панель. 

– Не знаю… – Коннор вдруг подошел и неловко положил ладонь на его плечо. – Послушай, Маркус. Похоже, это действительно конец нашего… – Он горько улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Нашего путешествия. И пока у нас есть пара минут, я хотел бы… В общем… Ты спросил меня, правда ли то, что я написал в той открытке…

– Эй, эй, эй! – Маркус на миг накрыл его ладонь своей и тут же выставил ее перед собой, прося о молчании. – Давай-ка отложим это на потом?! 

Коннор дернул подбородком. На миг в его взгляде мелькнула такая обида, что Маркус пожалел о своих словах. Никакого «потом» могло не быть, он понимал это не хуже Коннора. Он и сам не сказал еще главных слов, но и не хотел делать этого вот так. В такой обстановке. В таких, сука, условиях. Нет! 

– На потом? – Коннор зло рассмеялся и отошел от него, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Да ты оптимист. Хотя… я это сразу понял. Еще когда высадился на Иерихоне. Но боюсь, что здесь нет места оптимизму, Маркус. Мы не в сказке. Орлы не прилетят к Ородруину.

Он подошел к двери. Она продолжала мелко вибрировать, гася большую часть внешнего воздействия. 

– Как считаешь, сколько их там? – спросил Маркус. 

– Я не считаю, а знаю, – откликнулся Коннор. – Восемь человек. Боевая группа захвата. Знаешь, что сейчас будет?

– Что?

– Через какое-то время они перестанут штурмовать дверь и решат пойти на переговоры. Предложат нам открыть дверь. Если мы согласимся, они войдут и ликвидируют нас в течение трех секунд. По четыре заряда на цель. Как-то так… 

Он сел на корточки и потянулся рукой к лок-панели. 

– Кстати, мы сможем открыть ее изнутри?

– Эй, даже не вздумай! – Маркус подскочил и перехватил его запястье. – Сможем, если захотим. С нейрочипом было бы вообще просто. А так… придется повозиться. Но зачем открывать, если они все равно…

– С нейрочипом? – Коннор переспросил таким тоном, словно именно это было самое главное в словах Маркуса. 

– Ну да… – Маркус удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я уже подключался к их протоколам. Штука занятная и запутанная, высший класс. Но если понять алгоритмы и переложить часть автокоманд на чип, то…

Коннор вдруг сел на пол, стянул с себя куртку и принялся распарывать ногтем едва заметный термошов на подкладке. Вскрыв небольшую щель, он нырнул внутрь пальцем и извлек крошечную прозрачную микросхему. 

Маркус уже видел ее. Он перевел на эту штучку все свои деньги, сбегая с Иерихона. Не хочет же Коннор откупиться от группы захвата? Даже предполагать это было абсурдно. 

Коннор снял с пояса парализатор. Осторожно зажав пару кнопок на стволе, извлек из обоймы снаряд и щелкнул по ней, освобождая капсулу. В руке у него, ощетинившись острыми лепестками держателя, осталась маленькая гильза. Он протянул ее Маркусу. 

– Вскрой шов от чипа. 

И повернулся к нему затылком. 

Маркус решил не задавать вопросов. Волосы у Коннора уже порядком отросли, но затянувшийся белесый шрам быстро нашелся. Маркус прикусил губу и полоснул по нему острым краем. Коннор едва заметно вздрогнул. Под кожей выступила капелька крови, Маркус подобрал ее пальцем и нащупал края порта. 

– Давай сюда. 

Он протянул руку за чипом. 

Коннор положил чип на его ладонь, и Маркус осторожно вставил его в порт. 

– О, космос. Только бы сработало… – прошептал Коннор.

***

– У тебя все это время был при себе нейрочип? Ты мог им воспользоваться? 

В глазах Маркуса буквально плескалось изумление. 

– Это не мой. – Коннор прикрыл глаза. – Более того, я даже не уверен, активен ли он. А если активен, не убьет ли он меня спустя пару минут использования. 

Он глубоко вдохнул, мысленно считая до десяти и приводя в порядок пульс. Изумление в глазах Маркуса сменилось тревогой, но вопросов он больше не задавал. Коннор медленно выдохнул.

– Я создал фальшивую личность и внедрил ее в систему «Киберлайф», – тихо сказал он. –Всего лишь хотел протестировать дыры системы. Но получилось создать супер-юзера, который обладает безграничным доступом. Одна проблема – я никогда не пользовался им на нейроуровне. 

– Может, я попробую? – спросил Маркус. 

– О, нет, тебя она сразу отключит. Я потратил уйму времени, чтобы воспитать в себе вторую личность. Фальшивого хозяина этого фальшивого чипа. Надеюсь, у меня получится проскочить неузнанным… – Коннор усмехнулся и подмигнул Маркусу. – Сейчас и узнаем. 

Едва нейрочип синхронизировался с корой головного мозга, у Коннора тут же появилось давно забытое ощущение полного контроля и безграничных возможностей. Неудивительно, что большинство людей смирились с необходимостью чипирования и предпочитали оставаться в зоне постоянного мониторинга, но при этом обладать всеми привилегиями, которые предоставляла нейроинтегральная микросхема. 

Подойдя ближе к модулятору, Коннор мысленно запросил доступ в главный управляющий модуль операционной системы Киберлайф. Сейчас ему предстояло сделать самое сложное – пройти проверку нейроверификатора. Любая беспокойная мысль, любой ненужный образ, любая посторонняя идея могла привести к блокировке его нейрочипа. Коннор закрыл глаза и расслабился. 

_Я – работник службы безопасности «Киберлайф». Я работаю на благо компании. Я действую в ее интересах. Я уполномочен совершать любые действия от лица компании._

_Я – Ричард Найнс._

Найнс. Создать безупречного виртуала у него получилось лишь с девятой попытки. До этого – восемь ошибок, и очень глупых. То страховку забудешь оформить, то налоговую декларацию не подашь. С пятым вариантом было обиднее всего – купил ему билеты «в отпуск» на рейс, которые угнали космические пираты. Пришлось делать все заново. 

Но сейчас об этом лучше не думать. Сейчас… 

«Я – Ричард Найнс. Я здесь по делу. Мне нужен доступ». 

Через десять секунд в голове возник образ нейроинтерфейса. Коннор выдохнул. Он прошел проверку сознания. Верификатор, просканировав его безмятежно спокойное сознание, открыл ему полный доступ. 

Мысленно он проник в святая святых Киберлайфа – центр нейроуправления. 

На трекере тут же появилось восемь целей. Боевая группа захвата сосредоточилась у двери, очевидно собираясь штурмовать ее. 

Маркус подошел ближе и, потянувшись рукой к проекции, вопросительно посмотрел на Коннора. Тот кивнул. 

– Необычный интерфейс, – заметил Маркус, развернув проекцию. – Как будто не режим наблюдения, а строка команд. 

– Так и есть, – согласился Коннор. – Это нейроуправление. 

– В каком смысле? – недоверчиво покосился Маркус. 

– В прямом, Маркус. Я могу отдать нейрокоманду, и эти люди исполнят ее. 

– Хочешь сказать, что все эти страшилки про зомбирование с помощью чипов – не просто сказочки, а правда? 

– Представь, в каком я был шоке, когда обнаружил это. 

– Почему ты не воспользовался им раньше? 

– Может, потому что рядом не было инженера, который бы взломал модулятор и дал доступ к интерфейсу? – усмехнулся Коннор. 

Маркус лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Толчки снаружи становились все ощутимее, бронированная дверь начала тихонько дребезжать. 

– Что если приказать им самоуничтожиться? – спросил Маркус. 

– Это сложно. Нейрокоманда, посылаемая в мозг, неотличима от собственной воли. Но может вмешаться инстинкт самосохранения. Даже у бойца, которого тренируют выполнять приказы без обсуждения.

– Что же делать?

– Представь, что тебе нужно отдать приказ, чтобы люди уничтожили друг друга… – задумчиво сказал Коннор. – Что бы ты приказал?

Маркус пожал плечами:

– Это элементарная логическая задача по квантовой физике. Передача состояния на расстояние при помощи запутанной пары. 

– Что? – изумленно прошептал Коннор. – Задача… по физике?

– Мы в универе такие десятками решали, – кивнул Маркус и спокойно продолжил, будто находился в аудитории университета, а не в помещении, куда рвется группа захвата. – Интересно, что Эйнштейн когда-то провел мысленный эксперимент, который сейчас известен, как ЭПР-парадокс. Он думал, что этим не оставил и камня на камне от законов квантовой механики, но на самом деле лишь подтвердил их. 

– Маркус…

– Погоди… Суть эксперимента в том, что, однажды соприкоснувшись, две частицы каким-то влияют друг на друга, даже если их разделяют миллионы световых лет. Если мы меняем состояние одной из частиц, меняется и состояние второй. Уже двести с лишним лет люди не могут понять, как именно передается это изменение… 

– Все это безумно интересно, Маркус, но…

– Короче, если бы мне было нужно, чтобы два человека захотели убить друг друга, я бы сказал им обоим, что один из них собирается убить другого. 

Коннор изумленно уставился на него. Ему и в голову не приходило, что квантовая физика, о которой он имел смутное представление, могла найти такое практическое применение. 

Подключившись к нейрочипам бойцов из группы захвата, которые, судя по переговорам, уже принялись ставить на дверь очередную взрывчатку, он отправил мысленный сигнал – «Напротив тебя предатель, он хочет убить тебя. Цель на поражение». 

Спустя несколько секунд за дверью послышались выстрелы. Один за другим нейросигналы исчезали с трекера, сменяясь красными точками неактивных нейрочипов. Две минуты, и все было кончено.

***

Маркус растерянно прислушался к вдруг возникшей за дверью тишине. 

– Тебе удалось это сделать? – спросил он.

Коннор вытер пот со лба и устало улыбнулся.

– Ага. Не ожидал, что получится настолько легко. – Он кивнул на лок-панель. – Откроешь?

Маркус кивнул и молча принялся восстанавливать разрушенные проводники, Коннор продолжил:

– Я внушил каждому из бойцов, что все вокруг – враги. И они уничтожили друг друга. Не знаю, что стало с последним выжившим, трекер его не показывает. Но с одним мы, если что, справимся. Тем более, можно дать команду не стрелять.

– Так через этот центр нейроуправления можно приказать носителю чипа что угодно? – спросил Маркус.

– Ну… не что угодно и не всем. Людей из группы захвата тренируют исполнять приказы и действовать мгновенно. Тебе я бы вряд ли мог внушить что-то действительно безумное, – ответил Коннор.

– Неужели? – усмехнулся Маркус, повернувшись к нему. – А мне кажется, ты справился безо всякого чипа. 

По лицу Коннора пробежала тень. 

– Ты про то, что сказала Аманда? Маркус, клянусь, я нашел твою анкету случайно…

В ответ Маркус лишь рассмеялся:

– Я все меньше верю в случайности.

– «Однажды соприкоснувшись, две частицы каким-то образом влияют друг на друга, даже если их разделяют миллионы световых лет», – без запинки повторил Коннор. – Как ты там назвал это… ЭПР-парадокс?

Счастливо улыбнувшись в ответ, Маркус указал на лок-панель. 

– Готово, – сказал он. – Открывать?

Коннор достал парализатор и кивнул.

Дверь распахнулась. За ней на полу, вперемешку, будто на поле боя, валялось восемь тел. 

– Они мертвы? – спросил Маркус. 

Он перешагнул через тело человека, раскинувшего руки и смотрящего зеркальным визором в потолок. 

– Все до одного, – ровным голосом ответил Коннор. – И это я убил их всех. Аманда была права в одном… Ты совсем не знаешь, на что я способен…

– Мы… _мы_ способны. – Маркус взял его за руку. – А Аманда пусть идет к черту. 

– Поднимемся на крышу, пока не появился еще один отряд, – хмуро ответил Коннор и, быстро сжав ладонь Маркуса, выхватил руку и зашагал к лифту. 

На крыше никого не было. Вдалеке догорал шаттл «Делавэр транзит», на посадочной площадке все так же стояла, поблескивая темно-красными металлическими боками, «Химера». 

– Иди к седану, готовься взлететь, я попробую заблокировать пушки.

Сказав это, Маркус оглядел ближайшую пушечную установку.

– Теперь это не нужно, – покачал головой Коннор. – Я уже перехватил управление и отключил их.

Маркус с сомнением взглянул на мерцающий купол силового поля.

– А поле? – возразил он.

Словно волшебник из сказки, Коннор взмахнул рукой, произнес себе под нос какое-то шутливое заклинание – и силовое поле исчезло.

Маркус насмешливо закатил глаза.

– Я и забыл, какой ты сейчас всемогущий, – сказал он, едва сдерживая смех.

– Боюсь, это не надолго.

– Какие теперь планы?

– У нас есть корабль и док-пасс. Выберемся с Земли, потом решим, куда лететь дальше.

– Вместе? Ты и я?

Посмотрев Маркусу в глаза, Коннор кивнул:

– Ты и я.


	16. Лялиус

«Химера» была действительно пулей – чтобы понять это, Коннору хватило и тех мгновений, когда аэрокар взмыл в ночное небо, оставляя далеко внизу крышу высотки Киберлайф. Почти бесшумная и удивительно маневренная кабина резала пространство, как масло. Взлетев, Коннор тут же перевел управление в ручной режим и едва не застонал от того, как послушно и резво «Химера» повела себя в его руках. По заявлениям производителя, этот седан был способен совершать даже небольшие прыжки в гиперпространстве, и сейчас Коннор был готов в это поверить. Космос, эта тачка была такой сексуальной, что хотелось ей отдаться. Кстати, насчет отдаться… 

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Маркуса. Тот смотрел вниз, в огни ночного города. Далеко впереди огни сменялись иссиня-черной бездной без единого огонька – озером. Эта черная пустота одновременно манила и страшила. 

– Далеко отсюда до моря? – вдруг спросил Маркус. 

– Ну… До океана пара часов. До Нью-Йорка, например. А что? 

– Просто… Я никогда не видел моря. 

– Зимой на побережье не очень комфортно. – Коннор с сожалением покачал головой. – Чтобы насладиться морем, нужно тепло. 

– А где сейчас тепло? 

– Много где, – улыбнулся Коннор. – Во Флориде. В Майями. На Кубе так вообще жара. 

– Полетели туда. На Кубу. 

– Ты шутишь? 

Но взгляд Маркуса был абсолютно серьезным. Даже слишком. И было в нем что-то такое, что Коннор решил больше не задавать вопросов. 

Куба, значит… Он бывал на этом заброшенном острове. Однажды даже провел нам короткий отпуск. Улетел из Детройта на три дня, нашел на пляже Варадеро заброшенное бунгало, ел фрукты и любовался закатами. Да, там может быть вполне безопасно. На Кубе давно уже никто не живет. 

Коннор вызвал проекцию панели, указал координаты и снова перевел навигацию в автоматический режим. Коснулся пальцами затылка, нажал на нейропорт, перехватил выскользнувшую микроплату. 

– Хорошо. Давай на Кубу. Я знаю там одно местечко… Но придется лететь всю ночь. И…

– И я бы провел эту ночь без сна, – перебил Маркус, опуская горячую ладонь на его колено, – Но, боюсь, третью бессонную ночь я не выдержу… 

Коннор усмехнулся и накрыл его ладонь своей. 

– Правда? А может, все же попробовать? 

Маркус ничего не ответил, но через секунду его губы уже были на губах Коннора – теплые и жадные. А через две секунды Коннор уже сидел на нем верхом, сжав коленями его бедра, ладонями – лицо, утопая в поцелуе и боясь его разорвать. 

– Космос… – прошептал он в лицо Маркусу, когда воздуха в легких уже почти не осталось.

– Коннор… родной… 

Маркус смотрел на него, и от этого взгляда все внутри сжалось в невыносимо плотный комок, а потом взорвалось и растеклось пылающей волной в груди. Так, что он едва не разрыдался. 

– Маркус, я люблю тебя. 

Взгляд разноцветных глаз стал еще теплее. 

– А я люблю тебя, Коннор. 

«Правда?» чуть было не переспросил Коннор, просто чтобы услышать это еще раз. Но сдержался. Счастливая улыбка растянула рот от уха до уха, и он смущенно спрятал лицо в шее Маркуса. 

Космос… Любит… Он любит его. 

Настойчивые руки уже стягивали с него одежду. Ухо обожгло горячим шепотом, по коже понеслись мурашки. Ладони Маркуса огладили спину, и Коннор с тихим стоном выгнулся, отпуская все посторонние мысли. 

«Химера», пройдя санитарное поле над Детройтом, переключилась в крейсерский режим. 

Ночь неслась им навстречу.

***

Проснулся Маркус оттого, что замерз. Приземления «Химеры» они с Коннором почти не заметили – вокруг стояла непроглядная чернота ночи, да и в сон клонило так, что не отличишь, то ли в небе ты, то ли на суше. Переживания последних дней потихоньку ослабляли свою давящую хватку, хотелось отдыха. Когда голос бортового управления негромко сообщил, что финальная точка маршрута достигнута, Маркус лишь приоткрыл глаза, увидел спящего рядом Коннора, слабо улыбнулся и снова провалился в сон. 

Сейчас холодная струя воздуха из климат-контроля била прямо в шею. Все окна аэрокара, включая лобовое, были задраены, и только сквозь узкие щели в салон сочился яркий свет. Бортовые датчики тревожно мигали.

– Открыть окна! – хрипло отдал команду Маркус, и в ответ на его голос рядом сонно пошевелился Коннор и тоже открыл глаза. 

– Уровень солнечной активности за бортом опасен для здоровья, – сообщила «Химера». – Рекомендуемое время пребывания на открытом воздухе – не больше пятнадцати минут. 

– Режим «День»! – лениво сказал Коннор и потянулся, сладко зевая. 

На эту команду умная система возражать не стала. Блокирующие свет панели на окнах бесшумно отъехали вверх, салон аэроседана наполнился светом. А потом Маркус увидел за окном то, от чего у него просто перехватило дыхание. 

Бескрайняя, ослепительно бирюзовая гладь воды сияла перед ним, где-то далеко-далеко сливаясь с такой же бесконечно синей гладью неба. Мелкие волны, собираясь дорожкой пены, лизали белый песок берега. Это было так невыносимо красиво, что хотелось кричать. 

– Это?.. – спросил он, поворачиваясь к Коннору. 

Коннор кивнул. 

– Океан. 

Маркус снова посмотрел в окно. Бирюзовый простор тянул к себе, как магнитом, пробуждая внутри что-то странное и томительное. Что-то без названия. 

И он вспомнил.

«Ты мое море, Леда». 

Эти слова он нашел на обороте картины, которая висела в спальне матери. Сразу, как только Лео сказал, что автором этой работы был его отец, Маркус вернулся в комнату и снял полотно со стены. Две синевы там сходились вместе, морская и небесная. И эти слова на обороте. Все, что осталось ему от истории его рождения. 

Ты. Мое. Море. 

Глубокое. Полное загадок и открытий. Как сама жизнь. Как сама любовь. 

Маркус открыл дверь и, не обращая внимания на тревожные сигналы бортовой системы, выбрался наружу и пошел в сторону воды. Коннор окликнул его, но Маркус лишь махнул ему рукой, успокаивая, и принялся на ходу скидывать куртку и штаны. Солнце горячо лизнуло плечи и грудь, шум прибоя музыкой запел в ушах. 

А потом он вошел в прозрачную воду, и радостный смех вырвался из него, поднявшись серебристыми искрами откуда-то из живота. И Коннор уже бежал к нему, тоже раздеваясь на ходу…

Накупавшись, они, спасаясь от зноя, лежали в тени «Химеры» и лениво целовались, слизывая с губ соль. Маркус нашел в одном из ящиков аэроседана бутылку изотоника, и это немного помогло им справиться с жаждой, но не с голодом. Но голод можно было перетерпеть. Главное, что теперь они наконец-то были вместе. С этими мыслями, обнимая Коннора, Маркус снова задремал. 

А проснулся от громкого лая собаки и хмурого лица, которое уставилось на них настороженным взглядом. 

– Какого хрена вы тут забыли? – спросил незнакомец. 

Сон слетел с Маркуса в одно мгновение. 

– Кто вы такой? – спросил тоже проснувшийся Коннор, быстро потянувшись за одеждой. 

Мужчина кинул на песок потрепанный рюкзак и отвел со лба седую прядь.

– Я – Хэнк. И это _моя_ земля.

***

Последние десять лет пролетели для лейтенанта национальной гвардии Хэнка Андерсона почти незаметно, как пролетает над океаном, поблескивая бортами в свете полуденного солнца, патрульный шаттл береговой охраны. 

С тех пор, как он переселился сюда – на северное побережье Кубы, с заброшенными в прошлом столетии бесконечными белыми пляжами и полуразвалившимися бунгало, цепочкой растянувшимися вдоль полуострова Икакос, он видел в небе лишь эти шаттлы с тонкой красной полосой на хвосте. 

В давние времена здесь была одна из самых лучших курортных зон на Земле. После Всемирного Объединения нашлось несколько инвестиционных компаний, вложивших немалые средства в это побережье, надеясь в скором времени получить прибыль. Но люди побогаче – те, для кого и создавался этот рай на земле, – предпочитали проводить отпуск за пределами Солнечной системы, а потому роскошные отели и построенные в стиле «органик» бунгало постепенно приходили в упадок, как и многочисленные парки развлечений, разбитые вокруг них. Огромный защитный экран, когда-то покрывавший побережье и служивший барьером от усилившейся за последние десятилетия солнечной радиации, был местами разрушен. Тут и там на острове высились многоэтажки апарт-отелей, смотрящие зеркальными окнами на равнодушные воды Мексиканского залива. Жить здесь, под палящими лучами солнца, магнитное поле которого постепенно ослабевало, никому не хотелось, и люди покинули эти места, переселившись в более защищенные города-агломераты на северных континентах. На Объединенной Земле больше не было отдельных государств. Высокоскоростной транспорт в мгновение ока мог перенести тебя из Сиднея в Сан-Франциско, из Анкориджа в Магадан. Отсутствие границ словно сделало планету меньше. 

Хэнк не любил многомиллионные города с их толпами людей и зданиями, упирающимися в небо, потоками транспорта и слоем вонючего смога, зависшем в небе и никогда не исчезающем. Потеряв в аэрокатастрофе всю семью – жену и маленького сына – Хэнк бросил службу в национальной гвардии и, прихватив с собой только старого друга – сенбернара Сумо, любимые проекции и несколько дорогих сердцу безделушек, перебрался в безлюдный поселок вблизи Варадеро. Заработанных за тридцать лет безупречной службы накоплений хватало на скромную жизнь, а древний флаер, доставшийся ему еще от отца, позволял раз в сезон летать на континент за кое-какими вещами и выпивкой. Всего остального у него было в избытке: океан, небо и тишина. 

Жил он в небольшом домике, прямо на берегу. За несколько лет привел его в порядок, привез с Таллахасси гелиевый генератор, построил большой навес из углеродного тента. Навес защищал от солнца часть берега с потрескавшимся от времени бетонным волнорезом, с которого по вечерам Хэнк любил рыбачить. Днем он редко выходил наружу. Не то чтобы опасался за свое здоровье, просто привык к ночному бодрствованию.

Пару раз его спокойствие нарушала береговая охрана, и Хэнку приходилось пихать себе в голову этот раздражающий кусок пластика, о котором он вспоминал лишь когда летал на материк. Наконец, решив, что Хэнк – спятивший от одиночества отшельник, ребята из патруля оставили его в покое, и с тех пор весь круг общения Хэнка ограничивался только знакомыми продавцами в Таллахасси, с которыми он обменивался несколькими фразами о погоде и «долбаном солнце». 

Сегодня день не задался с самого начала. Обычно Хэнк просыпался к полудню, завтракал протеиновыми хлопьями с синтетическим молоком и до вечера или мастерил что-нибудь по хозяйству, или, усевшись в самодельное удобное кресло и потягивая самодельное пиво, смотрел старые кинопроекции. Настоящая жизнь начиналась только к вечеру, когда утомленное солнце сваливалось за горизонт, и Хэнк в компании Сумо отправлялся гулять вдоль побережья. Босые ноги утопали в мягком белом песке по щиколотку, а довольный прогулкой Сумо притаскивал с берега всякую дрянь вроде пустых раковин или выброшенных океаном коряг. 

Рано утром Хэнка разбудил громкий лай собаки. 

– Какого хрена, дружище? – проворчал Хэнк, перевернулся на другой бок. Но сон уже улетучился. Хэнк приподнял москитную сетку, закрывавшую простую самодельную кровать, и выглянул в окно. В небе над полуостровом таял инверсионный след, исчезая где-то у земли возе мыса. 

Для патрульных шаттлов было еще слишком рано, да и дымили они будь здоров, оставляя за собой широкую грязновато-серую полосу отработанного топлива. А этот след был серебристый, почти прозрачный. 

Поворочавшись еще немного и размышляя над тем, кого могло принести на необитаемый остров в такую рань, Хэнк поднялся с кровати, натянул штаны и рубашку и принялся готовить завтрак. Сумо с удивлением посматривал на него со своей лежанки возле хозяйской кровати – привычный распорядок дня был нарушен.

После завтрака, не зная, чем себя занять, Хэнк выглянул за дверь и с досадой поморщился. Ночью от ветра сломалась одна из опор защитного тента. Придется тащиться наружу и ставить новую, пока вся конструкция не рухнула к чертям. 

– Ну, что, парень, давай посмотрим, что там случилось с этой гребаной опорой.

Он прихватил инструменты и в сопровождении Сумо вышел на еще прохладный от утреннего бриза воздух. 

С опорой он провозился почти до вечера, лишь изредка делал перерывы, чтобы перекусить и выпить свежего сока. Мысли о непрошенном госте то и дело мелькали в голове. Приземлившийся за мысом шаттл так и не взлетал, значит, кто бы там ни был, он все еще оставался на острове. А остров этот Хэнк, хоть и не по праву, но считал своим. 

Закончив работу, Хэнк отнес инструменты в дом, сунул в рюкзак бутылку с водой. Подумал и добавил к ней несколько бананов и гуаву. Поразмыслив еще немного, опустил в рюкзак большую фляжку синтетического виски. Сумо подозрительно поглядывал на эти сборы, но как только Хэнк закинул рюкзак на плечо, радостно завилял хвостом.

– Что, не терпится размять лапы? – усмехнулся Хэнк. 

Он пристегнул к штанам большой охотничий нож, прикрыл за собой дверь, и они с Сумо отправились на прогулку.

До мыса Лос-Америкас было не больше пяти миль. Этот скальный выступ, дерзко врезающийся в Мексиканский залив с великолепным и закрытым со всех сторон белоснежным пляжем, Хэнк назвал так сам. В честь стоящего неподалеку, невысокого (по нынешним меркам) небоскреба, на крыше которого виднелась выгоревшая на солнце надпись «Лос-Америкас». Отель построили еще в те времена, когда названия на зданиях писали из настоящего материала, а не втыкали повсюду дурацкие проекции. В «Лос-Америкас» Хэнк подобрал немало полезных для хозяйства вещей. Видимо, владельцам было дешевле бросить все тут, чем возиться с переправкой на континент.

Добравшись до мыса, Хэнк огляделся. Ничего похожего на транспорт поблизости не наблюдалось. Да и негде тут парковаться – вокруг только скалы и стоящий на вершине старый отель. Он поискал глазами заросшую травой каменную тропинку к пляжу. Она была нетронута – широкие листья марипосы все так же скрывали низкие ступеньки, ведущие вниз. Может быть, шаттл приземлился прямо на пляже?

Потянув воздух носом, Сумо сделал стойку и два раза негромко гавкнул. 

– Вот и я думаю, что на пляже, – задумчиво пробормотал Хэнк и, раздвигая листья, принялся спускаться к океану. 

На пляже, утопая посадочными шасси в глубоком песке, стоял темно-красный аэрокар. Тот самый, из идиотской и прилипчивой песенки из рекламы, которую пихали во все новостные проекции лет пять назад… Как же там ее…

_В жопу полумеры  
Пересядь в «Химеру»  
Пулей в стратосферу…_

Должно быть, какой-нибудь богатенький пижон сбился с курса и вместо Чарлстона приземлился на Кубе. Или в его дорогой тачке, купленной на папочкины деньги, кончился регуляр. Бывает…

Хэнк подошел ближе и застыл на месте, удивленно рассматривая двух полуголых парней, спавших прямо на песке, в тени фюзеляжа. 

Странная это была парочка. Нет, первый – типичный городской житель, удивления не вызывал. Темные волосы, бледная кожа, худощавое тело, хотя и с заметно натренированными мышцами. Но вот со вторым, которого он обнимал, было что-то не так. 

От вида спаленной дочерна кожи Хэнку едва не стало дурно. Этому парню следовало бы наведаться в больницу, а не валяться тут на пляже, как будто завтра не настанет. Его кожа получила такую дозу облучения, что даже удивительно, как он еще жив. 

Подбежавший Сумо обнюхал незнакомцев, и те враз проснулись, протирая глаза и удивленно таращась на Хэнка и его собаку.

– Какого хрена вы тут забыли?

Темноволосый парень парень быстро потянулся за одеждой. Найдя брюки, он принялся быстро натягивать их. Второй, облученный, улыбаясь все так же пялился на Хэнка странно-разноцветными глазами. Красивый молодой парень, похожий на игрока в бейсбол. Ему жить бы еще да жить, эх..

Хэнк тут же пожалел о том, что начал так грубо. Ребята вроде были неплохие, хоть и прилетели на этой мажорской тачке. Он сообщил свое имя и продолжил наблюдать за парнями, которые торопливо влезали в одежду.

– Мой… парень хотел увидеть море, – улыбнулся худощавый. – Меня зовут Коннор, а это – Маркус, – кивнул он на своего приятеля. – Мы здесь ненадолго, завтра улетим.

– Вообще-то это океан, – заметил Хэнк. – А твоему парню не помешало бы показаться врачу и проверить, какую дозу он схватил. 

Второй – Маркус – перевел на Коннора непонимающий взгляд. Темноволосый усмехнулся.

– Он думает, ты загорел на солнце. 

Они оба дружно рассмеялись. 

Теперь настала очередь Хэнка удивленно разглядывать этого Маркуса. Нет, он не мог получить такой ожог и как ни в чем не бывало тут сидеть. А значит, его кожа… была такой сама по себе. Он был…

«Биар», – ухнуло в голове.

Так вот они какие. Хотя вроде и не отличаются ничем, кроме цвета кожи. Две руки, две ноги, рот и нос на месте. Вот глаза необычные, это да…

– Мой отец был черным, а мама – белой, – объяснил Маркус. 

Слыхал Хэнк и о таком. Но сам лично не то что помесь, а настоящего-то биара никогда не видел. Ну и денек…

– И откуда вы прилетели, ребята? – спросил он.

– Из Детройта, – торопливо ответил Коннор. 

– Ну, вообще-то, я живу… жил на Иерихоне. В Поясе Дрейка, – поправил его Маркус. – А сейчас… где мы живем, Кон? 

Он посмотрел на спутника, и в его глазах вспыхнули огоньки. Тот ответил ему таким же выразительным взглядом.

– Где захочешь, детка, – снова усмехнулся Коннор. – Вселенная такая огромная…

Хэнк отвел взгляд, неожиданно для себя смутившись. Все ясно. Влюбленная парочка в поисках гнездышка.

Он поднял рюкзак и достал бутылку с водой и фрукты. Присел на песок и протянул бутылку Коннору.

– Прохладная вода.

– Спасибо, – кивнул тот и передал бутылку Маркусу. Потом взял у Хэнка гуаву. – Попробуй это, тебе понравится.

Сделав глоток и вернув ему воду, Маркус взял фрукт и повертел его в руках.

– G-руша? – странно выговаривая слово, наивно спросил он.

– G-уава, – рассмеялся Коннор, повторяя акцент.

Хэнк достал нож и протянул Маркусу.

– Режь на четыре части и жуй. Где ночевать-то собираетесь? – добавил он, с сомнением заглядывая в окна «Химеры». За такие деньги могли бы салон и попросторнее сделать. 

– Что-нибудь придумаем. – Коннор обернулся на торчащий из заросших кустарником скал «Лос-Америкас». - Можно подняться туда…

– Плохая идея, – перебил его Хэнк. – Там разруха полная. Птичий помет и насекомых тучи. А то и на змеиное гнездо наткнетесь. – Он сдвинул шляпу обратно на лоб. – У меня тут домик неподалеку… – неожиданно для самого себя предложил он. – Не пятизвездочный отель, конечно, но лишняя кровать найдется. 

Неужели он и правда настолько соскучился по людям? Не патрульным из береговой охраны, не торговцам с материковых магазинчиков, а случайно повстречавшимся незнакомым людям, один из которых, к тому же, вообще был другой расы?

– Спасибо за приглашение. – Коннор взглянул на своего парня. – Маркус, ты как?

– Не хочу снова спать в песке, – с улыбкой ответил тот. 

– Тогда пошли, – решительно заключил Хэнк.

Теплый бриз с океана шевелил языки костра. Золотистые искры вспыхивали и улетали куда-то в ночное небо. В зарослях хлопковых деревьев несколько раз ухнула сова. Дремавший до этого Сумо поднял голову и прислушался. 

Сидя на песке и обнимая Маркуса, привалившегося к его груди, Коннор задумчиво смотрел на пламя. 

– Не скучно жить тут одному на целом острове? – спросил он Хэнка. 

Хэнк усмехнулся. Последние два часа он слушал историю этих ребят, удивительную и порой невероятную. Теперь, видимо, настал его черед говорить. Что ж, его рассказ будет не таким захватывающим. 

– Я не один. У меня есть Сумо. Он так-то отличный собеседник. Иногда заглядывают ребята с материка. Проверяют, не окочурился ли я тут. – Отхлебнув прямо из бутылки, он продолжил: – Я в своей жизни повидал столько людей – и ублюдков всяких, и героев, вроде вас. До самой смерти воспоминаний хватит… Я вот что думаю. Главное в жизни – найти место, где тебе по-настоящему хорошо. Будь я помоложе, добавил бы – найти того, с кем тебе по-настоящему хорошо. Но вы, кажется, это и без меня знаете. 

Коротко кивнув, Коннор наклонился и поцеловал Маркуса в макушку. Хэнк перевел взгляд на полупустую бутылку в руке. В груди слабо заныло давно привычной болью.

– Улетать вам надо отсюда, с Земли. Эта Аманда ваша так просто от вас не отстанет. Насолили вы ей здорово, – после недолгого молчания снова заговорил он. – Прыгайте в этот ваш трофейный звездолет и гоните что есть мочи… 

– Мы улетим, – сказал Маркус. – Только пока не знаем, куда.

Сделав очередной глоток, Хэнк погладил лежащего рядом Сумо. 

– Приятель у меня был один. Бен Коллинз. Давно, еще служил когда. Слыхали о РА99? 

– Обетованная земля, – печально улыбнулся Коннор. – Звезда в Туманности Андромеды, несколько десятков экзопланет. Толком еще не изучена, но исследования говорят о больших перспективах.

Маркус приподнял голову.

– У нас эту звезду называют Божественным светом, – сказал он.

Верующая раса, кто бы мог подумать. Хэнк усмехнулся и подкинул в костер полено.

– Так вот. Старший брат Бена записался в команду исследователей глубокого космоса. В девяносто восьмом это было. Корабль обратно не вернулся, но Бен рассказывал, что брат его добрался до РА99 и даже присылал проекции с разных планет. Вроде и воздух там есть, как на Земле, и вода, и растения разные, и животные. И все это нетронутое и чистое… Никаких генераторов и фильтров атмосферы. Бен говорил, что люди с этого исследовательского корабля собирались колонию там построить. Потом Бена в Мельбурн перевели, чем история кончилась, не знаю. 

Маркус оживленно поднялся и повернулся к Коннору.

\- Полетели в Туманность? Помнишь, мы же хотели… У нас охрененный корабль! Видел бы ты его… – Он мечтательно закатил глаза. – Такой и до Туманности, и до Каскада Кембла прыгнет…

Коннор с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Ага. Полетим туда, присвоим себе планету и назовем ее… 

– Маркон! – рассмеялся Маркус. – Это наши имена вместе… Ну, ты понимаешь…

Он смущенно замолчал.

– Планета Маркон, – все еще улыбаясь, повторил Коннор. – А что, мне нравится.

Хэнк смотрел на них со странной смесью щемящей грусти и сожаления, как смотрят на пролетевшие годы. Он потрепал Сумо за ухом и отхлебнул из бутылки. По крайней мере, у него был собственный остров. Не планета, но все же…

Слушая, как ребята начали увлеченно обсуждать свое путешествие, он пил виски и посмеивался в давно не стриженую бороду.

***

– И что теперь – мы больше никогда не увидимся?

– Я вернусь, Тодди. – Маркус посадил медведя на стол, пригладил свалявшуюся шерсть. – Когда-нибудь.

Тодд угрюмо посмотрел своими черными глазами-бусинами на Коннора.

– Забрал его у меня, да? – проскрипел он.

Коннор подошел ближе и легонько дернул его за ухо.

– Прости, малыш. – Он виновато улыбнулся. – Но я обещаю тебе, я буду заботиться о нем. И любить. Всем сердцем.

Горячая волна пробежалась по телу. Маркус все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, как от этих слов перехватывало дыхание. Может, когда-нибудь он сможет реагировать спокойно, легкой улыбкой и теплым поцелуем в ответ, но сейчас… Сейчас в его груди бушевало пламя.

– Хорошо, – согласился Тодд и повернул лохматую голову к Маркусу. – Ты тоже присматривай за ним. Сам знаешь, неприятности – его второе имя.

Маркус рассмеялся.

– Я буду. – Он обнял Коннора за талию и притянул к себе. – Всегда.

– Космос… валите уже!

Тодд демонстративно отвернулся и принялся выгрызать что-то из лапы.

Даже напичканный сложными микросхемами и программами, Тодд был обыкновенной игрушкой. До самого последнего винтика. Почему же Маркусу казалось, что он прощается с настоящим, _живым_ другом?

– До свидания, Тодди… – прошептал он. 

Дверь в гостиную распахнулась. Как всегда безупречно одетый Лео остановился на пороге. Его волнение выдавал лишь немного криво повязанный галстук. 

– Я отправил в док контейнер с продуктами и всем, что может понадобиться в дороге. Его погрузят на ваш корабль. – Лео нахмурился. – Вы уверены, что доберетесь до доков сами? Я мог бы проводить…

– Спасибо, Лео, не нужно. – Отпустив Коннора, Маркус подошел к нему. – Все будет хорошо. «Химеру» мы отправим на автопилоте домой. – Он крепко обнял Лео. – И спасибо тебе за все. Без тебя я бы не справился. 

– Для этого и нужна семья, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Лео. Он сильно сжал Маркуса и похлопал его по спине. – Если что-то случится… Сразу же свяжись со мной. Я прилечу в любые координаты. Понял меня, Жук?

Маркус молча кивнул.

– Папа не спустится вас проводить? – спросил Лео, нехотя выпуская его из объятий.

– Нет, – покачал головой Маркус. – Мы… мы поговорили. С ним все будет хорошо?

– Я прослежу за этим, не волнуйся. Главное – почаще отправляй весточки о себе. О вас обоих. – У Лео вдруг странно заблестели глаза. – Маркус… Я и твой дедушка… Мы очень любим тебя…

Маркус и сам почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Я тоже люблю вас. И буду очень скучать. – Он повернулся к Коннору. – Ну… нам пора.

Коннор и Лео обменялись рукопожатием, а потом, после секундной заминки, обнялись.

– Надеюсь, еще увидимся, – сказал Коннор. – Рад был с вами познакомиться. И спасибо.

– И тебе спасибо… за Маркуса.

В последний раз окинув взглядом гостиную с дурацким жирафом, книжными стеллажами во всю стену, высокими окнами и сгорбившимся на столе старым игрушечным медведем, Маркус открыл дверь и вышел в холл.

Вернется ли он сюда когда-нибудь?

Приблизившись к Чесапикскому заливу, «Химера» сбросила скорость. Впереди уже ощерились шипами-пирсами Делавэрские доки. Где-то среди этих стыковочных вышек был пришвартован и их с Коннором старлайнер. Маркус представил восхищенное лицо Коннора, когда тот наконец увидит корабль. Он даже не успел в прошлый раз прочесть название на борту. Маркус вообще плохо помнил тот день – свой срыв, полет в Делавэр, Элайджу Камски и отчаянную, вспыхнувшую после его ухода надежду. Казалось, с того момента прошла целая жизнь, хотя это было всего пару дней назад. Он взглянул на сидящего в пассажирском кресле Коннора.

– Удивительно, что нас никто не преследует и не палит из пушек, – с усмешкой заметил он.

Коннор пожал плечами.

– Нейрочип я деактивировал, а регистраторы реагируют на док-пасс. Для них мы просто одни из миллионов спейстуристов, собирающихся покинуть Землю.

– А как же Аманда? Не думаешь же ты, что она забыла о нас?

– Она никогда ни о чем не забывает. Может быть, прямо сейчас ее люди поджидают нас в доке.

Аэрокар начал снижение, монотонный гул кораблей слышался все отчетливей.

– Но мы же разберемся с ними, правда?

Коннор многозначительно промолчал в ответ, и если бы Маркус знал его хуже, он бы уже начал волноваться.

– Знаешь… – Он неловко поерзал на сиденье. – Что бы ни случилось дальше… Пусть даже все будет совсем не так, как мы хотим… Когда ты рядом – я справлюсь с чем угодно. С кем угодно. Я последую за тобой на край Вселенной, потому что за всю свою жизнь я еще никогда не был так счастлив. - Невольно усмехнувшись, Маркус со смущением добавил: - Звучит глупо, да?

– Совсем нет, – тихо сказал Коннор. – Я просто надеюсь, что ты никогда не разочаруешься во мне. Я делал… разные вещи. Когда-нибудь я наберусь смелости и все тебе расскажу. И если ты решишь, что я… не тот человек, которого ты любишь… я пойму, правда.

– Думаешь, меня так просто можно напугать? – Маркус покачал головой. – Не дождешься.

Посадочная платформа была пуста, и Маркус, уже схвативший было парализатор с заднего сиденья, немного расслабился. «Химера» мягко приземлилась, едва слышно звякнули шасси. 

– Открой люк, – сказал Маркус, вызвав интерфейс управления.

Как и в прошлый раз, салон наполнился морозным воздухом, тут же включилось дополнительное отопление. Маркус взглянул вверх – стальные бока красавца-старлайнера все так же блестели за силовым полем. Он перевел взгляд на Коннора и растерянно замер – тот заливался смехом, задрав голову и рассматривая корабль.

– Что?.. Чего ты ржешь? Он тебе не нравится? Ты с ума сошел? Коннор, да говори же, что не так?!

– Это… этот корабль… – Коннор наконец прекратил свое неуместное веселье. – Это мой «Лялиус».

– Твой… «Лялиус»? Твой корабль? – удивленно спросил Маркус.

– Ага. Аманда не придумала ничего лучше, чем отдать за мою голову мой же корабль. 

Значит, самый красивый в мире старлайнер, от вида которого у Маркуса дух захватывало, не говоря уже о том, каким он представлял его внутри… Этот старлайнер, которым Маркус так надеялся удивить Коннора… принадлежал ему же. 

– Получается, ты просто вернул его себе, – заключил Маркус.

– Вообще-то он теперь твой. Он тебе нравится?

– Нет, он твой! – возразил Маркус. – И да, нравится – не то слово. Он лучше, чем все, о чем я мог только мечтать.

– О, ты еще не видел капитанский мостик.

Маркус восхищенно вздохнул.

– Проведете для меня экскурсию, коммандер Эйтон?

– С большим удовольствием, суб-коммандер Манфред. Особенно мне не терпится показать вам капитанскую каюту с кроватью спейс-сайз.

– Ловлю вас на слове, – усмехнулся Маркус.

Запрограммировав «Химеру» на полет домой, они вышли на платформу и уверенно направились к лифту. 

Затаив дыхание, Маркус разглядывал просторные коридоры, грузовые и жилые отсеки, медбокс, ангар для шаттлов и кают-компанию «Лялиуса». Все оборудование, интерьер и материалы буквально кричали о классе «хай-энд». При мысли о том, на что был способен старлайнер, у Маркуса буквально текли слюнки. Ему не терпелось испробовать управление кораблем в космосе.

Когда они с Коннором оказались на мостике, Маркус присвистнул. Он видел такой командный центр только на проекциях боевых фрегатов. Удивительно, что все это было частью обычного гражданского судна. 

Остановившись возле консоли управления, Коннор рассказывал о корабле, одновременно проверяя предполетный статус.

– Три палубы, четыреста пятьдесят тонн, обшивка из гиперсиликона, два t-двигателя, ускорение до 10G, четыре магнитных отражателя космической радиации – видел эти милые «плавники» снаружи? – инерциальная система искусственной гравитации нового поколения…

– …И топливные баки для регуляра на сто тонн. Я видел технические характеристики, – улыбнулся Маркус. – Почему «Лялиус»? Ты сам так назвал его? 

Коннор кивнул. 

– В детстве у меня был аквариум. Ну, знаешь, несколько гуппи, скалярии… А еще там была большая серебристо-бирюзовая рыба. Отец сказал, что она называется Кобальтовый Лялиус и обитает в реках Индии. Однажды ночью аквариум просто лопнул, и все рыбы оказались на полу. Погибли все, кроме этого Лялиуса. Я попросил отца выпустить его в Детройт-ривер. – Коннор сокрушенно покачал головой. – Хотел, чтобы он стал свободным.

Маркус подошел к креслу бортинженера. На всплывшей проекции интерфейса мелькали сообщения о готовности систем корабля. Он провел ладонью по подголовнику из «жидкого» полимера, и он тут же подстроился под форму и температуру ладони. 

– Лялиус, каков наш статус? – спросил Коннор.

– Все системы готовы, стыковочные захваты убраны, мы можем взлетать, – раздался нейтральный голос бортового ИИ.

– Выведи нас на орбиту.

– Слушаюсь, – ответил голос и спустя мгновение добавил: – Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Коннор. 

Маркус посмотрел на Коннора, не в силах скрыть счастливую улыбку. Тот приблизился к большой полукруглой панели в передней части мостика и обернулся.

– Маркус, иди сюда.

Маркус подошел к нему, встал рядом, чувствуя тепло его плеча. Загадочно улыбнувшись, Коннор взял его за руку.

– Тебе стоит на это взглянуть. Лялиус, дай обзор.

Панель внезапно превратилась в огромный изогнутый иллюминатор, за которым в небе парили корабли. Зрелище было таким захватывающим, что Маркус не сразу нарушил молчание.

– Это настоящий? – спросил он, дотрагиваясь до панели. – Слишком большой… это ослабляет конструкцию…

– Это проекция с внешних рендеров, но выглядит здорово, да?

– Невероятно… 

Маркус сжал руку Коннора в своей, восхищенно рассматривая открытое небо и проплывающие мимо корабли. Ощущение было таким, словно он сам парил среди них. «Лялиус» осторожно маневрировал между кораблями, приближаясь к синеве стратосферы. Его двигатель ровно гудел, отдаваясь волнующей вибрацией в быстро бьющимся сердце. 

– Ну что, готов к путешествию на край Вселенной? – посмеиваясь, спросил Коннор.

Маркус повернулся к нему и с самой счастливой улыбкой на свете сказал:

– Да, мой капитан.

КОНЕЦ


	17. Эпилог

Небольшая космическая станция на орбите безымянной планеты в системе Антарес выглядела безжизненной. Длинные коридоры освещались тусклыми резервными фонарями. Яркий свет был лишь в оранжерее – просторном отсеке с прозрачным искусственным озером, подвесным мостом и высокими арками беседки, увитой побегами плетистых роз.

Невысокая женщина с темной, как органический шоколад, кожей, одетая в длинное свободное платье, срезала увядший бутон с куста и поднесла его к свету.

– И даже здесь эта отвратительная плесень…

Неожиданно у входа в оранжерею ожил модулятор, высвечивая синий треугольник. 

– Входящий вызов по защищенной частоте, – сообщил механический голос.

С досадой поморщившись и положив розу на низкий столик, женщина щелчком пальцев подозвала интерфейс к себе. Пощелкала настройки преобразователя внешности и подключилась к частоте.

На проекции возник темный силуэт. 

– Здравствуй, Аманда.

– Фантом, – невозмутимо ответила она, и ее проекционный двойник – белокожая женщина с высокой прической – повторил холодную улыбку.

– Я надеялся, ты свяжешься со мной первой и расскажешь, что случилось с проектом «Спящий агент».

– Его больше не существует, – спокойно сообщила Аманда. – Думаю, вы уже получили обстоятельства произошедшего в лаборатории.

– Как ты могла допустить это?! 

Темный силуэт дрогнул.

– Я сожалею, но у меня не было выхода. Если бы я не позволила агенту К уничтожить результаты исследований, это могло бы привести к войне между расами. Правительство Пояса давно ищет повод, и мы преподнесли бы его им на блюдечке. Надо ли говорить, что в этой ситуации виновными бы выставили нас – «Киберлайф». 

– Тебе следовало сразу же устранить агента К, как только его удалось поймать.

Аманда нахмурила тонкие брови. Разговор перешел в самую сложную стадию. Но она давно была к ней готова. 

– Да… Это моя ошибка, – спокойно ответила она. – Но я следовала стандартным протоколам.

Нет. Ему не поймать ее. 

На частоте возникла тишина. Темный силуэт не двигался.

– Что ты думаешь делать дальше? С агентом К и этим биаром?

– У меня есть кое-какие планы. Их можно было бы задействовать в наших интересах. Только поэтому они еще живы. Я пришлю подробности. 

– Надеюсь, эти планы стоят моего внимания.

– Безусловно. Помните «Искусство войны»? Лучший бой – тот, которого удалось избежать. Возможно, все, что случилось, лишь приблизило нас к нашей цели. Только представьте себе перспективы, если «Киберлайф» будет иметь влияние в Поясе Дрейка…

– Жду подробностей в отчете.

Темный силуэт пропал с проекции. Аманда отвернулась, отключила преобразователь внешности и осторожно, стараясь не уколоться, взяла со стола увядшую розу. 

Легкая, торжествующая улыбка тронула ее губы.


End file.
